ıllıllı Siete Días ıllıllı
by Raye Kou
Summary: Post-Stars Darien y Serena ya están casados, pero su matrimonio se vuelve presa de algo más difícil y peligroso que las innumerables batallas que hasta ahora habían enfrentado: la monotonía y algo más. ¿Logrará su amor sobrevivir?
1. El Vaso Derrama

Ni Sailor Moon ni los demás personajes que menciono aquí me pertenecen, escribo esto por diversión y con la finalidad de entretener cero lucro.

¿Qué sucede cuando el amor se cansa? Darien y Serena ya están casados, pero su matrimonio se vuelve presa de algo más difícil y peligroso que las innumerables batallas que hasta ahora habían enfrentado: la monotonía. ¿Logrará su amor sobrevivir?

**El Vaso Derrama**

**Serena**

Esa mañana, desperté sola, Darien se había ido de fin de semana a un congreso de medicina muy importante, esta vez me negué a acompañarlo, no era divertido; así el evento fuera una fiesta, mi amado esposo siempre se las arreglaba para arruinarlo todo, por eso, opté por quedarme en casa.

Me levanté con un terrible cólico; mis días anunciaban su llegada, junto con mi inestable humor, caminé en dirección al baño, tenía una importante reunión en la revista. Aunque parezca increíble, ahora si acostumbraba llegar temprano a mis citas.

Estaba en la regadera, todo pintaba para un gran día; independientemente de que mis días estaban en camino, hoy, era nuestro aniversario y había planeado la velada más romántica de la historia. Pensaba en esta cena como una especie de reconciliación; no es que estuviéramos peleados precisamente, sino que de un año para acá la monotonía se había hecho demasiado presente, a él parecía no importarle, es más hasta le agradaba pero yo… yo no, definitivamente yo no era feliz con esa situación.

Mientras me bañaba, pensaba en las palabras de mis amigas al hablar sobre nuestros matrimonios, bueno del mío en especial:

—_Es una etapa nada más — dijo Amy _

—_Eres una niña caprichosa aun, no sabes lo que quieres Darien siempre se esmera por verte feliz— fue el comentario mordaz de Rei _

—_Debes tener paciencia y ser comprensiva— la dulce Lita. _

—_¿Y por qué no le dices qué es lo que te molesta? —Fue lo que dijo Mina._

Deseaba con todo mi ser que no fuera más que una etapa, odiaba que Rei siguiera regañándome como a una niña, ¿Comprensiva? Dudo que existiera alguien más comprensiva que yo. Y ¿Por qué no decírselo? No lo sé, por cobarde tal vez, por miedo a que resultara contraproducente y todo empeorara, después de todo él seguía siendo la persona que yo más amaba en el mundo.

—Mierda —Dije a volumen considerable, al sentir como el chorro de agua iba disminuyendo hasta desaparecer; no podía ver nada, mi cara y mi cabello estaban llenos de espuma, a ciegas traté de tomar la toalla, no supe de dónde jodidos salió el jabón, pero cayó justo en mi pie, maldije hasta por dónde no, y bailoteé por el dolor, finalmente logré alcanzar la toalla y limpiarme el rostro, tomé un poco de agua de la cocina, enjuagué mi cabello y me dispuse a vestirme, había elegido un traje sastre de falda color ocre, una blusa sencilla de un tono similar pero claro y mis zapatos cerrados con un discreto tacón a juego, se me hacía tarde, así que me apresuré.

Terminé de alistarme con el tiempo justo para desayunar; rauda y veloz piqué un poco de fruta, preparé mi café, el cual pensaba acompañar con pan tostado, metí el pan a la tostadora, mientras degustaba mi fruta con miel, yogurt natural y granola, estaba sentada a la mesa, justo daba un sorbo a mi café, cuando el ruido del pan siendo expulsado del aparato me hizo saltar.

—¡Mieeeerda! —Mi café se había derramado sobre mi ropa, traté de limpiarlo, pero lo único que logré fue mancharme aun más. Me llevé las manos al rostro tratando de contener mi ira contra mí misma y las ganas de lanzar la tostadora del mal por la maldita ventana. Me levanté vertiginosamente y tomé lo primero que vi en mi closet; un vestido azul marino, un poco arriba de la rodilla, tomé un saco color gris, manga tres cuartos; ya que la mañana estaba un poco fresca.

Salí corriendo como desquiciada, parecía que todo estaba en mi contra; el tráfico estaba de perros y los semáforos definitivamente habían confabulado en mi contra.

Llegué por fin a la sala, la reunión ya había comenzado, entré discretamente.

—Buenos días, disculpen la demora —Dije con una estúpida sonrisa, todos los presentes contestaron a coro. No quería mirar a mi jefa inmediata, temía caer muerta por el veneno que me lanzaba.

Empecé a preparar mi material, mientras los asistentes comentaban, entre ellos sobre asuntos relacionados con la reunión. De reojo pude ver la cara burla de Yui, esa tipa era una especie de rival en cuestiones laborales, me odiaba. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la mesa en la cual había café y galletas, que estaba junto a mí, yo la ignoré.

—Me encanta tu conjunto... — Dijo con la misma expresión de burla. Yo le sonreí hipócritamente, pero en la sonrisa de ella había algo más —… sobre todo tus zapatos— Bajé mi vista y sentí un escalofrío recorrerme y el color rojo apoderase de mi rostro ¡Traía puestos mis zapatos ocre! Me controlé, respiré, respiré, hice lo posible por no perder mi compostura, a pesar de que deseaba clavar el tacón de mis zapatos en la cara de esa desgraciada arpía, aspiré y exhalé, aspiré y exhalé, hasta que logré tranquilizarme, al menos lo suficiente para llevar a cabo mi presentación.

La jornada laboral había terminado, ese se había convertido en uno de los peores días de mi existencia en cuestiones de vida profesional; entre incidentes nuevamente con el café, con la impresora, archivos perdidos, fallas de energía eléctrica, la estúpida cara de Yui, regaños de mi jefa, Darien no llamaba… ugh ¿Qué seguía?

Llegué a casa, lo primero que hice fue arrojar lo más lejos que pude mis zapatos, eran las seis treinta, Darien llegaría a las 8:00 así que estaba en tiempo justo para arreglar todos lo detalles de la cena y ponerme linda para mi amor.

**Darien**

Iba camino a casa, Seiya había pasado por mí al aeropuerto, no quería molestar a mi princesa, el aeropuerto estaba un poco retirado y me preocupaba que condujera sola hasta acá.

—¿Y cómo te fue en tu congreso? —Me preguntó mi gran amigo sonriendo.

—Muy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba, los ponentes realmente me dejaron sorprendido, la presentación de Neurocirugía en…—Mientras hablaba, pude ver como Seiya fruncía el ceño y comenzaba a hacer caras extrañas.

—Hasta ahí, no te ofendas, pero lo que sigue no lo entenderé así que con decirme que estuvo bien es más que suficiente para mí —No pude evitar reír, ante la interrupción de ese chico. Él era como Serena y Mina, aunque los años pasaran ellos simplemente parecía que nunca madurarían del todo.

—Esta bien ¿Y viste a Serena en mi ausencia? — No había podido llamarla el numero de veces ni en los horarios que ella me lo había pedido, supuse que estaría molesta y si lo estaba seguramente habría ido a quejarse a casa de sus mejores amigos.

—La verdad, no vi mucho a bombón, estuvimos encerrados en el estudio de grabación prácticamente todo el fin de semana, sólo la vi el sábado en la noche que las llevé a ella y a Mina a ver el Show de "Only For Hot Women".

—¡¿Qué? — Grité al asimilar lo que ese loco me estaba diciendo, me quedé pasmado por un momento al escuchar a Seiya, yo sabía que él y Mina estaban locos, pero permitir que su esposa fuera a un lugar como ese era demasiado… bueno es realidad si es algo que esperaría de esos dos, pero… ¿Serena, MI PRINCESA?

—Ya sabes cómo es Mina, logró convencer a Bombón para que la acompañara y…— El rostro de Seiya era serio y tranquilo, no parecía estar bromeando. Yo por el contrario había pasado del asombro a la furia ¿Acaso ese hombre era idiota?—…Pero no te preocupes yo mismo las llevé y pasé por ellas —Seiya me miró y guiñó un ojo, de momento no entendí si fue mi expresión, pero una sonora carcajada salió de su boca.

—¡No entiendo qué te causa tanta gracia! ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¿En qué cabeza cabe llevar a tu propia esposa y a la esposa de tu mejo amigo a un lugar así? —A pesar de conocer a ese tipo por ya bastante tiempo, nunca dejaba de sorprenderme las idioteces que podía llegar a cometer. No dejaba de reír, lo cual me irritaba aun más, lo hubiera golpeado de no haber sido porque iba conduciendo —Deja de reírte como estúpido Kou — L e dije, en verdad estaba terminando con mi paciencia. Golpeó el volante un par de veces, sus ojos estaban llorosos de tanto reír, respiró tratando de contener las carcajadas y me dirigió una mirada fugaz, se veía por demás divertido.

—Tu cara… tu cara jajaja —De nueva cuenta la risa se apoderaba de él. Me miró nuevamente, esta vez mi mirada era de rabia pura, se contuvo y continuó, su rostro era solemnemente —Es una broma amigo ¿Me crees capaz? —Ahora se hacía el ofendido, después de que casi me provoca un infarto ahora se hacia el ofendido, definitivamente ese era Seiya Kou… un idiota mi idiota mejor amigo. No le contesté, me dejé caer de lleno en el asiento, a mi mente llegó la imagen que para mi era la más hermosa: Serena, mi princesa.

Faltaba media hora para llegar, no dormía, pero llevaba los ojos cerrados y pude sentir como mi móvil comenzó a vibrar. _Serena, _fue lo primero que vino a mi mente, pero por desgracia no era así.

—¿Si?

—_Doctor Chiba, disculpe la molestia, sabemos que acaba de regresar del congreso, pero necesitamos su presencia en el hospital urgentemente, no puedo darle detalles, sólo le pido que se presente cuanto antes. —_Suspiré profundamente y con gran desgano contesté.

—Si, voy para allá. —Me quedé en silencio por un momento, amaba mi trabajo, de verdad lo amaba, pero amaba mucho más a mi esposa, y notaba el esfuerzo tan grade que ella hacía por ser paciente y compresiva, pero también notaba que nuestro matrimonio últimamente no estaba del todo bien; culpable, me sentía culpable, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Yo la amaba y estaba seguro de que ella lo sabía, eso era lo importante, tenía la seguridad de que mi destino siempre sería a su lado, digamos que hasta cierto punto me sentía confiado al saber lo que nos deparaba el futuro. Entre nosotros las palabras estaban demás, nos conocemos desde vidas pasadas y nos comprendíamos a la perfección.

—¿Todo bien? —Me preguntó Seiya tranquilamente sin quitar la mirada de la carretera.

—Si, si, sólo tenemos que cambiar de destino, me dejas en el hospital por favor, llevas mis cosas y le avisas a Serena que llegaré un poco tarde —Seiya me miró de reojo, sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza, no entendí su reacción, a veces tenía la impresión de que él sabía algo que yo no respecto a Serena —¿Qué? —Él seguía sonriendo y me miró.

—¿Quieres cambiar de destino? ¿Estas seguro? —Su pregunta me confundió ¿De qué destino estábamos hablando? Iba a contestarle pero me interrumpió. —Olvídalo, esta bien yo le diré a bombón. —Me quedé callado, fije mi mirada al frente meditando las palabras de mi amigo.

**Serena**

Estaba todo listo, la mesa, la habitación, la comida, yo, todo, todo era perfecto. Me miraba al espejo cuando sonó el timbre, corrí como desesperada, me sentía realmente emocionada de pensar que vería a mi amado Darien, abrí la puerta y mi cara de ilusión desapareció.

—Seiya… —él no dijo nada, sólo sonrió al notar la decepción que su presencia me causaba. —Pasa —Me aparté para que él entrara, sólo esperaba que no pensara quedarse mucho tiempo, no pensaba invitarlo a cenar y dejar que arruinara nuestra cena romántica, pero al verlo detenidamente, me di cuenta de que en sus manos tenía el equipaje de Darien, así que una vez que entró corrí al pasillo del departamento esperando que detrás viniera él.

—Él no viene conmigo bombón —Lo miré con confusión aun parada en el corredor —Lo llamaron de urgencia del hospital, llegará más tarde. —Seiya me miraba con tristeza, por no decir lástima. Sentí como los ánimos me abandonaban, entré al departamento y miré a Seiya.

—Gracias —Fue todo lo que le dije, esperaba que comprendiera que quería que se fuera, y lo hizo, dejó el equipaje en la sala y caminó a la salida.

—Bombón, porqué no vienes conmigo, vamos a cenar con Mina…

—No gracias, quiero estar sola— No lo dejé que terminara de hablar, lo último que quería era comparar su matrimonio perfecto con el mío que era tan patético. Él suspiro derrotado, me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla.

—De acuerdo, lo que necesites, sabes que ahí estaremos— Yo sólo asentí y cerré la puerta.

Una vez sola caminé a pasó firme y rápido hacía la cocina, tomé todas las malditas charolas de comida y las tiré una a una al cesto de la basura mientras maldecía mi miserable vida.

—Te odio Darien, te detesto, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Ni siquiera recordaste nuestro aniversario, te odio, te odio, ¿Por qué me haces esto? — Corrí al baño, en el camino me deshice del vestido, me sentía tan ridícula y patética, me miré al espejo, mi maquillaje ya estaba corrido a causa de las lágrimas, me lavé el rostro, solté mi cabello y me tiré en el piso a llorar como una niña.

**Darien**

eran más de las once de la noche, entré a la casa, estaba todo en silencio, supuse que Serena estaría ya durmiendo, así que hice lo posible por no hacer ruido, llegué a la habitación y en efecto ahí estaba mi princesa profundamente dormida. No lo pude evitar y me acerqué, la besé en la frente, apenas y la rosé para evitar despertarla, me afeité y tomé un baño.

Me sentía muy cansado, sobre todo por el viaje, pero tenía que leer unos artículos nuevos que me habían enviado, no quise ir al estudio así que me recosté al lado de mi esposa, con mi lap top en las piernas, había leído apenas un par de hojas cuando sentí a Serena acercarse a mí, acomodándose entre mis brazos.

—Espera amor, tengo que terminar de leer esto, ya me falta poco — pareció no escucharme, pues me besó, sonreí ante lo agradable que resultaba la sensación de sus tibios labios sobre los míos, pero no le respondí, me incorporé un poco para poner la computadora en el buró y así corresponder como era debido, ella se apartó bruscamente de mí dándome la espalda y sin decir nada.

La abracé acercándola a mi cuerpo, comencé a besar su cuello, pero ella se soltó de mi abrazó y se apartó nuevamente. No supe que pensar o hacer, tal vez estaba molesta porque llegué tarde, preferí dejar las cosas así, me acomodé en mi lado de la cama y le di la espalda también.

**Serena**

¿Cómo se le ocurría ahora intentar abrazarme? Después de que en lugar de llegar y besarme apasionadamente, me da un humillante beso en la frente; si es que a eso se le puede llamar beso, ¿Cómo pretendía a tomarme entre sus brazos después de que llega directo a su computadora y no a abrazarme? ¿Cómo pasó por su cabeza que yo aceptaría hacer el amor después de que no correspondió mi beso? Al contrario, se burlo de mí, ¿No le parezco atractiva? ¿Acaso mis caricias y besos en lugar de despertar pasión le causan risa? Estaba enfurecida como pocas veces, mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir, ¡dios! que poco amada, poco deseada y humillada me sentía.

Debía dormir, mañana iría a trabajar y nada ganaba con quedarme llorando toda la noche. Cerré los ojos intentando poner mis pensamientos en blanco y controlando el llanto, me encontraba en el punto medio, en ese que comienzan a aparecer sueños; sin embargo, aun puedes escuchar lo que sucede a tu alrededor; y lo escuché.

—Darien, dejaste la llave del lavabo goteando otra vez —Siempre hacia eso, siempre dejaba la llave del lavabo mal cerrada y ese maldito goteo era lo peor que podía existir para mi, sobre todo a la hora de conciliar el sueño.

—Si, si, las enzimas cardiacas — ¿WTF? Otra vez estaba soñando con cosas del hospital. Pero no me rendiría él iba a cerrar la manita llave no yo, hoy no.

—¡Darien! ¡La llave del lavabo!

—Mmmmm… —Fue la respuesta que obtuve. Enfurecida me levanté, arrojando las sabanas de muy mala gana.

Cerré la llave maldita, apenas había dado un par de pasos rumbo a la cama cuando:

—¡MIERDAAA! —Me había dado el golpe de mi vida, mi dedo chiquito del pie se había golpeado en la orilla de la puerta del baño.

**Darien**

Me levanté asustado al escuchar el grito de Serena, pude ver su silueta en la penumbra dando pequeños brinquitos en un pie hasta que llegó y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, hablaba en murmullos, no entendía bien lo que decía, sólo sabía que no eran precisamente oraciones. Encendí la luz y me senté a su lado.

—¿Estas bien? —Levantó la mirada hacia mí, era una mirada que jamás había visto, incluso me hizo retroceder.

Sin decir nada caminó hacia el baño, regresó con algodón, alcohol y un curita.

—Te ayudo princesa —Me ofrecí, pero me arrebató las cosas y continuó con su torpe curación en su pequeña uña que yacía encima de un pedazo de papel partida en dos y sangrando, vi como salían lágrimas de sus ojos, seguramente por el dolor.

Se levantó sin mirarme, tomó su almohada y la sábana sin decir nada, encaminándose al baño, eso no significaba nada bueno, siempre que se enfadaba mucho conmigo se encerraba en el baño por casi toda la noche.

—Serena, ¿Qué ocurre?

**Serena**

Giré aun llorando, no lloraba por mi dedo, era de la rabia, del dolor ¿Por qué no veía lo que le sucedía a nuestro matrimonio maldición? Ya no pude más y grité a todo pulmón.

—¡Ocurre que estoy harta, de tu indiferencia, de tu desamor, de tu frialdad, del poco tiempo, de la monotonía, de ser comprensiva, de que no cierres la llave del baño, de que hasta en sueños hables del hospital, de ese maldito hospital de todo Darien estoy hartaaaa!

Seguí mi camino al baño y cerré de un estruendoso portazo.

Darien estuvo tocando la puerta por más de media hora, pero no le contesté. Creí que se había rendido pero no; justo cuando el sueño me vencía escuché un fuerte grito.

—Pues yo también estoy harto Serena, ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo? ¿Qué crees que siento de que te pasas comparando nuestro matrimonio con el de Seiya y Mina? ¿Acaso hubieras preferido estar con él? También tú tienes cosas que resultan desesperantes para mí, pero que he aprendido a vivir con ellas, porque te amo, creí que tu sentías lo mismo pero hoy me di cuenta de que no es así, creí que me entendías, que sabías que para mí tampoco es sencillo y que lo hago por nosotros, me decepciona tu actitud.

**Darien**

Serena abrió la puerta y me miró fijamente.

—Siete días — En su cara no había expresión alguna, sólo seguía su vista clavada en mi.

—No entiendo Siete días ¿Qué? —Pregunté molesto.

—Siete días para salvar nuestro matrimonio, si no funciona, el próximo martes estará la demanda de divorcio en la puerta — Se volvió a encerrar. Esa palabra me hizo estremecer ¿Divorcio? Ella dijo divorcio, eso no lo esperaba.

**Darien y Serena**

¿Qué nos esta sucediendo? Será que… ¿Ya no me ama?


	2. Día Uno: Quiero Algo Diferente

**Día uno: Quiero Algo Diferente**

**Serena**

Después de una horrorosa noche, que debía agradecer a mi berrinche y mi capricho de dormir en el baño, me levanté; Darien ya no estaba. Me senté en la cama y miré el lugar en dónde él había dormido, me acerqué a la almohada para llenarme de su agradable aroma, inmediatamente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ¡Maldición, es que lo amo tanto! ¿Por qué le dije todo eso anoche? ¿Por qué? Nunca habíamos peleado de esa manera ¿Y si le pedía perdón? ¿Si hoy en cuanto lo viera me lanzaba a sus brazos como si nada hubiera sucedido?... noooo, no, no, no podía hacer eso, debía ser fuerte o él creería que se trataba uno más de mis dramas y seguiría todo igual ¿Qué hacer? Debía pensar muy bien qué hacer. Seguía derrumbada en la almohada, cuando escuché mi despertador, recordándome que la vida continuaba.

Suspiré hondo, muy hondo y me metí a la ducha, por momentos me sentía segura; ¡Claro! Una separación no era el fin del mundo, yo era una mujer autosuficiente, totalmente capaz de salir adelante por mí misma, me iría del departamento, alquilaría un lugar pequeño, compraría un gato mudo, bien podría llevarme a Luna, pero sinceramente desde que vivía con Mina me sentía más libre, también haría ejercicio, para cuando Darien me viera se lamentara de haber pedido una mujer como yo.

—¡Si! ¿Quién te necesita Darien Chiba? Te demostraré que puedo vivir sin ti, que también puedo ser fuerte— Me dije enérgicamente. Salí del baño, sentía como si el agua se hubiera llevado mi dolor, como si me hubiera dado la fuerza necesaria para hacer frente a lo que fuera, me miré al espejo, y de la nada un nudo en mi garganta se formó nuevamente, mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y me tiré en la cama a llorar ¿A quién quería engañar? Era Darien, se trataba de MI AMADO DARIEN, no de cualquier hombre.

—¿Por qué soy tan débil? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo la que termina llorando? ¿Por qué no puedo ser un poco como tú? —Di miles de golpes a la almohada, pataleé sin parar por no sé cuanto tiempo, ahogué mis gritos mordiendo las sábanas, me odié por mi debilidad, me lo imaginaba a él en el hospital con su tranquila sonrisa, con aquella mirada apacible continuando con su vida como si nada sucediera ¿Y yo? Yo estaba tirada en la cama, incapaz de encontrar el valor para levantarme ¿Por qué sólo a mí me dolía?

Miré el reloj, se m e hacía tarde de nuevo, así que me apresuré, lo último que necesitaba era un regaño o reclamo más.

Agradecí a dios que al menos hoy no tuve ningún tipo de incidente con el café, ni con mi ropa, ni con el tráfico, el único problema ahora era con él, hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de que fuera al contrario; ser yo contra el mundo entero pero no contra Darien.

**Darien**

Estaba en mi consultorio, era hora del almuerzo; así que tenía la próxima media hora libre. Me recosté en el sofá, sentía los ojos cansados, necesitaba dormir, pero también estaba hambriento. Me debatía entre quedarme a dormir o ir a comer, por primera vez desde que nos casamos mi esposa no me había obligado a traer mi fruta, mi barra integral y mi chocolate, ese chocolate que siempre terminaba por comerse ella; todo envuelto en un pañuelo azul con conejitos. Siempre tan preocupada por mí, por verme bien y feliz ¿Y ahora? Decía querer divorciarse.

Toda la mañana había estado por demás distraído, ausente, me sentía triste, la discusión de anoche me tenía mal, ella nunca se había puesto así, jamás me había gritado, ni yo a ella ¿Divorcio? Aun no estaba seguro de haber escuchado esa palabra salir de su boca.

Por otro lado no quería darle tanta importancia, Serena aun tenía arrebatos demasiado infantiles y podía llegar a niveles inimaginables de dramatización. Lo mejor era seguir como siempre, como si lo de anoche no hubiera sucedido, estaba seguro de que al llegar la encontraría con una gran sonrisa, me abrazaría y me pediría disculpas y yo lo haría también, la invitaría a cenar y después por un helado. Se me escapó una sonrisa al imaginar lo feliz que se pondría. —Si, eso será lo mejor — me dije a mí mismo.

La adoraba, pero siempre me preguntaba ¿Por qué ella era así? ¿No podía ser un poco más estable emocionalmente? ¿Madurar? A veces era tan desesperante verla llorar por cosas que para mí eran insignificantes, llorando no se resuelve nada; esos son mis pensamientos, y las palabras que le repetía frecuentemente, deseaba tanto que ella los compartiera conmigo.

Me puse al fin de pie; mi estómago había ganado.

Entré a la cafetería del hospital y enseguida vi a la doctora Akechi llamándome a su mesa. Ella era una chica joven recién adscrita, muy capaz e inteligente, además de guapa. Decidí acercarme a saludarla.

—Doctor Chiba, ¿Gusta acompañarme a almorzar? —Me dijo con una sonrisa. Miré a mi alrededor y no encontré a alguno de mis compañeros así que acepté.

—Será un honor Dra. —arrastré la silla y tomé asiento frente a ella, me miraba de un modo extraño, de momentos me sentía incómodo. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que ella habló.

— ¿Y qué tal su día? ¿Pesado? Se ve cansado — Me preguntó mientras ponía azúcar en su café. Yo tallé mi rostro con ambas manos intentando despabilarme un poco, el sueño seguía presente.

— No, es sólo que no pude dormir bien, pero por favor dime Darien — Ella me sonrió dándole un sorbo a su café.

—Entonces yo soy Aoi ¿De acuerdo? —Yo asentí y sonreí— ¿Y eso? ¿Qué te impidió dormir?—Me dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

—Es sólo que ayer recién llegué algo tarde de un congreso y el viaje fue muy agotador — Ella pasó delicadamente su mano por su larga cabellera y me miró nuevamente de esa forma que me incomodaba tanto.

— ¿Seguro que es sólo el cansancio? Porque su mirada me dice que hay algo más. — de momento no supe qué decir. Negué con la cabeza, sonreí y bajé la mirada. Ahora me incomodaba no sólo su mirada sino también sus preguntas, yo no era del tipo de personas que le anda contando sus problemas personales a todo el mundo.

—Cansancio, eso y nada más —Contesté un tanto serio. Ella entrelazó sus manos a la atura de sus labios y entrecerró los ojos, observándome detenidamente como si me analizara, ahora su sonrisa también me ponía nervioso.

—De acuerdo, espero que ese cansancio desaparezca pronto —Me dijo. Yo sólo asentí. Y cambiamos de tema.

**Serena **

Estaba en mi oficina, los efectos de mi mala noche se hacían presentes; me dolía todo. Hoy había sido un día relajado, pero el tiempo pasaba lentamente, me preguntaba: ¿Qué estaría haciendo Darien? ¿Estaría pensando en mí? Toda la mañana había estado al pendiente de mi celular, esperando alguna señal de él pero nada, Cómo deseaba que llegara un ramo de rosas a mi oficina con un romántico mensaje de él, eso sería suficiente, pero…¿Para qué hacerme falsas ilusiones? Era Darien.

Después de dar una última revisión a la nota que publicaría al día siguiente; que por cierto era relacionada con el nuevo lanzamiento musical de Mina, me di un ligero masaje en la nuca y me puse de pie, miré por la ventana con mi tasa de café en la mano, ¿Por qué mi matrimonio no estaba resultando ser lo que yo había soñado? Sinceramente yo sentía que ponía todo de mi parte, o tal vez era eso; puse tanto de mi parte que la balanza perdió el equilibrio.

Estaba a punto de sucumbir ante el llanto cuando sonó mi celular. Lo tomé, de pronto una inmensa emoción se apoderó de mí. La cual desapareció prontamente.

_Estimado cliente le recordamos que su periodo de pago esta próximo a vencer._

—Maldita compañía telefónica— dije en voz baja, ya teniendo el móvil en mis manos, pensé en llamar a alguna de mis amigas, pero…¿A quién? La primera que vino a mi mente fue Lita, si, ella tenía un matrimonio envidiable con Andrew, tal vez podría darme algún consejo, además necesitaba desahogarme, estaba apunto de marcar, pero desistí, ese no era un tema para tratar por teléfono, lo mejor era ir a su casa: conversar y comer algunos de sus pasteles, si, eso siempre me hacía sentir mejor. Decidido, saliendo del trabajo iría directo a casa de Lita.

**Darien **

Llegué a casa, me sorprendió ver todo en penumbras, generalmente cuando llegaba Serena ya estaba ahí.

La casa se veía tan vacía sin ella, era sorprendente como su presencia iluminaba y llenaba de vida todo el lugar, en realidad no sólo el lugar, sino a mi también.

Tomé una soda del refrigerador y me fui al estudio a leer un rato. Me perdí por completo en la lectura. De pronto vi el reloj y me di cuenta de que eran casi las 10 de la noche y mi princesa aun no llegaba. La llamé un par de veces, pero no respondió, empezaba a preocuparme, ella nunca llegaba tarde sin avisarme.

Comencé a caminar por la sala como león enjaulado, tenía sentimientos encontrados, estaba preocupado; me sentía culpable, pero sobre todo molesto por su actitud infantil.

Sonó el teléfono, lo atendí lo más rápido que pude.

—Diga.

—_Darien, hola buenas noches, soy Lita_ —¡Ah! Me sentí aliviado, seguramente Serena estaba con ella.

—Serena esta contigo —Dije en tono de afirmación.

—_¿Cómo? ¿No ha llegado? Salió de aquí hace más de una hora_—Sentí como el pánico se apoderaba de mí, la casa de Lita estaba a 20 minutos de la nuestra ¿Y si algo le había sucedido?

—Saldré a buscarla, cualquier cosa yo te…—No terminé de hablar, pues justo escuché cómo la puerta se abría. —Olvídalo Lita, muchas gracias, acaba de llegar —Colgué sin esperar respuesta y me dirigí a Serena.

**Serena**

Después de ir a caminar un momento al parque me sentía mucho mejor, Lita no me había dicho en sí qué hacer o no, sólo me contó sus experiencias con Andrew y me sorprendió darme cuenta que no son tan perfectos como yo creía, lo único que me quedó claro fue que si había amor todo se resolvería y definitivamente de mi parte lo había… de la de Darien, a veces lo dudaba, por momentos sentía que seguía conmigo por todo lo que nos unía desde nuestras vidas pasadas y lo que nos espera en el futuro, pero lo intentaría, hablaría con él; tranquilos, sin gritos, como debía de ser.

Entré al departamento y le sonreí, pero mi sonrisa se borró inmediatamente al ver su rostro.

—¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? —Me quedé estupefacta, Darien estaba furioso como pocas veces lo había visto, al ver que no respondía continuó —¡Te estoy hablando! ¿Por qué no intentas ser un poco más madura? Esto se arregla hablando no huyendo Serena, estoy comenzando a creer que tienes razón, que tal vez lo mejor sería mandar todo esto al diablo de una vez, no quiero estar con una persona tan infantil como tú — Infantil, me había llamado infantil, esas palabras hicieron hervir mi sangre, mi respiración y mi pulso comenzaron a acelerarse, estaba furiosa. Él movía sus manos como loco de un lado a otro, las pasaba por su cabello, se alejaba y se volvía a acercar a mí, mientras yo sólo lo miraba incapaz de articular palabra por la rabia contenida —Estaba muy preocupado ¿Entiendes eso? — Me tomó de los hombros y me sacudió levemente. Fue tan extraño, pero verlo así; enfurecido, despeinado y fuera de control me excitó como nunca antes. Aquella actitud en él era tan… diferente.

**Darien**

Estaba irritado como pocas veces en mi vida y como nunca lo había estado con ella, me enfadaba la actitud que tomaba ante la situación, nos miramos por un momento a los ojos, podía ver que ella estaba igual de molesta que yo.

—¡No vas a decir nada! — le grité desesperado por su silencio, pero ella permaneció en callada.

De la nada se lanzó sobre mí atrapándome en un exigente y hasta agresivo beso, intenté zafarme, pero ella me atraía nuevamente, forcejeamos por un rato, no estaba de humor para eso, eso es lo que decía mi cabeza, pero no mi cuerpo, el cual reaccionó casi inmediatamente y decidí responder igual.

Caminamos a ciegas, sin despegar nuestros labios hasta chocar con uno de los sillones donde los dos nos dejamos caer, ella ya me había literalmente arrancado la camisa, me separé un poco para quitármela del todo y para contemplarla; no sé en qué momento o desde cuando me había vuelto tan ágil desvistiéndola, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella ya yacía en el sofá únicamente con sus bragas, me quitó el cinturón y el pantalón con tal ansiedad y desesperación, como si no hubiera un mañana. Rápidamente nos deshicimos de las prendas que aun nos quedaban, siendo la misma Serena quien con sus manos me ayudara a entrar de ella. Esto era diferente a todo lo que habíamos experimentado antes, sus movimientos, sus gritos, todo, creaba en mi la necesidad de hacerla sentir más. Sentí como su cuerpo vibró bajo el mío y se aferró fuertemente a mí, al tiempo que un grito salía de sus hermosos labios, casi al mismo tiempo yo estallé de placer al igual que ella. Me recosté sobre sus suaves pechos, todo era silencio, lo único que lo perturbaba eran nuestra agitada respiración, después de unos minutos levanté el rostro para encontrarme con su mirada.

**Serena**

Darien y yo nos miramos, lo que acababa de suceder había sido simplemente perfecto, pero no significaba que había olvidado todo lo que me había gritado momentos antes, así que sutil pero firmemente lo aparté de mí sin decirle nada. Pude ver una gran confusión en su rostro.

—No vuelvas a decirme que soy infantil, ni inmadura porque no lo soy, tan es así que lo de nuestra separación sigue en pie— fue todo lo que le dije antes de irme a la habitación, mi intención de hablar con él civilizadamente se había esfumado en el momento que di el primer paso dentro del departamento, nuevamente tomé mi sabana, una almohada y me fui al estudio.

Al pasar por la sala Darien seguía ahí sentado, me miró, no supe descifrar su expresión. Pensé que no me dirigiría la palabra pero lo hizo.

—No quiero que duermas en otro lado, tu lugar es conmigo— Me detuve, ahora él mantenía la vista en el suelo.

—No, no quiero dormir contigo —Le dije, ¡agh! Claro que quería pero esperaba que se levantara, me abrazara, me besara y me llevara a la habitación para hacer el amor como momentos antes. De reojo vi cómo levantó el rostro, pero sin hacer el intento de ponerse en pie, definitivamente no pensaba hacer lo que yo tanto deseaba, seguí mi camino.

No sabía que tan bien o mal estaba lo que había hecho, sólo sabía que definitivamente las cosas tenían que cambiar, yo necesitaba sentir que estábamos vivos, sentirme deseada, amada, extrañaba tanto un te amo, vivir algo nuevo como lo de hoy, fuera de la rutina. Definitivamente yo quería algo más y estaba decidida; si Darien continuaba con esa actitud… iría a buscar lo que deseaba, aunque esto me llevara lejos de él.

**Darien**

Solo en nuestra cama, todo lo que hoy había sucedido era tan extraño, primero su actitud, ese arrebato de pasión ¿Qué había significado? Luego se va a dormir a otro lado, sentía unas ganas inmensas de ir por ella si era necesario a la fuerza, de abrazarla y pedirle perdón, de decirle que la amo y que no quiero perderla, aun podía sentir en mis labios su sabor a fresas dulces; seguramente a causa de los pasteles de Lita. Pasé los dedos por mis labios al recordar la sensación que me había provocado la intensidad de sus besos… pero no, si lo hacía, si mostraba debilidad ella se aprovecharía y me chantajearía con irse siempre a la menor provocación para salirse con la suya. Si ella estaba decidida y firme en su absurda idea del divorcio, pues adelante, yo hago lo que puedo por nuestro matrimonio y ella debería de saberlo, sabe que la amo, lo sabe perfectamente y por eso me hace todo este show, pero no le funcionará, conmigo esa clase de chantajes no van, si en algún momento llegué a dudar y me culpé de esta situación no más, es su culpa y estoy seguro de que no hará lo que dice, no se atrevería.

Apagué la luz y me recosté, no podía dormir daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, las almohadas no eran lo suficientemente suaves como lo era ella, el olor de las sábanas no era tan dulce y fresco con el de ella, nada se acomodaba mejor entre mis brazos como su cuerpo; lo extraño era que no recordaba la última vez que había dormido con ella en mis brazos, casi siempre después de hacer el amor, regresaba casa uno a su lado de la cama.

Suspiré frustrado, de pronto la luz de mi móvil se encendió, lo tomé entre mis manos; mensaje nuevo, decía. Lo abrí, era un número desconocido.

_Espero que esta noche si logres dormir, ojeras como las de hoy opacan tus hermosos ojos azules._

_Aoi Akechi_

Me congelé, ¿Por qué me había enviado ese mensaje? No era secreto en el hospital que yo era un hombre casado, ¿Y mi numero? ¿De dónde lo había sacado? Eliminé el mensaje y apagué mi celular, lo último que necesitaba era un problema más. No me quería ni imaginar que hubiera sucedido si Serena hubiera leído ese mensaje. Definitivamente pondría distancia entre esa chica y yo.

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

**Bueno les dejo el segundo, espero les guste, sinceramente en esta historia he plasmado algunas vivencias propias, sólo algunas, así que en verdad le estoy poniendo todo el cariño y empeño. Besos para todas y gracias por sus comentarios, los seguiré esperando, porque me motivan. Besos a todas.**

**VICO: **Hola, hola! Aawww te extrañe *ojitos* gracias por tu comentario y buenos deseos ha ahí lo prometido. Espero no decepcionarte, me daba un poco de miedo intentar con esta pareja porque Darien es muy querido, pero espero que no me dejen sola y al final les deje un buen sabor de boca. Besos y abrazos seguimos leyéndonos. Cuídate mucho

**Walkmoon: **Siii querer es poder yo llevo 3 y a veces ya quiero tirar la toalla jaja. Gracias por acompañarme y espero te siga interesando la historia. Besos. 


	3. Día Dos: Consejos

**Día Dos: Consejos**

**Darien**

Esa mañana, me puse en pie más temprano de lo habitual, nuevamente había dormido poco, tomé un baño, por más vueltas que le daba a lo sucedido el día anterior no entendía nada, nada de lo que Serena hacía y decía tenía sentido. Yo sabía que no era el esposo modelo, que no era el más cariñoso, ni el más detallista, pero la amaba más que a nadie y mi forma de demostrarle mi cariño era esforzándome por ser el mejor en todo lo que hacía, para que ella se sintiera orgullosa de mí, deseaba que se diera cuanta que todo lo que hacía era por los dos, por nuestro bienestar, nuestro futuro, por eso me molestaba a veces cuando me preguntaba si la amaba ¿Acaso no era obvio? No necesitaba decírselo cada cinco minutos; en primera, porque ese no era yo, y en segunda porque el amor se demuestra no se dice. Me entristecía que no notara todo lo que hacia por ella.

Salí de la ducha, tomé la ropa que a Serena más le gustaba que usara, terminé de ponerme la corbata y me miré al espejo, me veía mal, cansado y ojeroso, si el estar sin ella por dos noches había causado ya estragos, no imaginaba que sería de mí si llegaba a cumplir su promesa, cosa que me negaba a aceptar rotundamente; ella no se atrevería a dejarme, no podía.

Fui a la cocina y tomé un yogurt de manzana; nuestro favorito, regresé a la habitación y me tiré en la cama a comerlo, encendí el televisor, estaba en un canal de videos musicales; casualmente sonaba una canción de los three lights; mis amigos desde hacía ya 3 años y pensé en que tal vez era el momento de pedir ayuda, de pedir un consejo.

Tomé mis llaves, ya había dado un paso fuera del departamento, pero no pude continuar, era como si algo me faltara y sabía bien lo que era. Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia el estudio, tratando hacer el menor ruido posible, y ahí estaba mi princesa; sus rubios cabellos esparcidos por el sillón rozaban el suelo, su cara era de total despreocupación, como una niña pequeña, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, parecía que de un momento a otro se caería del sillón, pero no; esa era su postura predilecta de dormir. No pude evitar reír al verla, era tan tierna. Me acerqué, acaricié suavemente uno de los mechones de su cabello, su olor era tan exquisito como toda ella, estuve tentado a acariciar su tersa piel, pero desistí, besé el mechón que tenía en mis manos inhalando fuertemente para llenarme de su aroma y salí del lugar, con la sensación de vacío aminorada.

Llegué al hospital muy temprano, aun estaban los del turno de la noche, me dirigí a mi consultorio, aprovecharía para poner algunos documentos en orden y revisar mi facebook.

Traté de encender mi computadora, pero noté que estaba desconectada, me agaché aun sentado en mi silla hasta que logré enchufar el cable, al momento de incorporarme, lo primero que me encontré me dejó desconcertado, estaba Aoi sentada en mi escritorio con las piernas cruzadas al lado mío y sonriendo.

—Hola Darien— Me dijo en un tono coqueto, descaradamente coqueto, diría yo. Definitivamente era una mujer hermosa, su cabello era tan rubio como el de Serena, sólo que sus ojos eran de color verde. Recuerdo que a su llegada causó un gran alboroto entre mis compañeros, a mí me parecía linda; nunca más que mi esposa, pero linda, y no la quería cerca de mí, mi matrimonio estaba en crisis y un problema más era lo que menos necesitaba. Su mensaje de la noche anterior no me había causado la más mínima gracia y necesitaba ponerle un alto.

—Hola Aoi —Respondí secamente y me levanté de mi asiento, alejándome de ella y dándole le espalda. Escuché claramente sus pasos tras de mí. Yo no hice el menor intento por voltear, se detuvo a mi costado.

—Te traje un café —Me acercó un vaso grande con el logotipo de una reconocida cadena de cafeterías. —estoy segura de que lo necesitarás, veo que mis deseos de que pasaras buenas noches no sirvieron de nada, hoy te ves más cansado —Acepté su café, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ¡maldición! Esa mujer en verdad me ponía nervioso. Ella se acercó peligrosamente a mí y depositó un beso en mi mejilla, me golpeó de lleno su aroma, y yo me quedé como idiota.

—Gracias — dije mientras tragaba saliva, seguía ahí, inmóvil incapaz de decir más, incluso mi firme idea de ponerle un alto se esfumó. Colocó su mano en mi mejilla y sonrió— Esa ropa te sienta bien— Al decir eso la cordura volvió a mí —¡_Serena! ¿Qué haces idiota?_ — me gritó una voz en mi interior, me aparté de ella y caminé a mi escritorio nuevamente.

—Si, gracias es la favorita de MI ESPOSA—Dije remarcando las últimas palabras.

—Definitivamente, tu esposa y yo tenemos gustos muy, muy parecidos y no me refiero sólo a tu ropa —Escuché sus pasos acercándose nuevamente a mí, y me tensé al sentir cómo me rodeaba con sus brazos. Me solté de su abrazo, me di vuelta, ella se acercó con la intención de besarme pero yo la detuve tomándola por los hombros.

—Oye, deja de hacer esto —Le dije seriamente. Aoi subió sus manos y tomó mi rostro intentando acercarme a ella, pero yo la aparté aun más y de manera poco amable —Soy un hombre casado, te digo que pares ya con esto. —Caminé en dirección a la salida y abrí la puerta. Ella me miró y caminó hacia fuera del consultorio, aun sonreía. Antes de salir fijó su vista en mí nuevamente y mordió su labio inferior guiñándome un ojo.

—Yo no soy celosa Darien, lo que si soy es muy paciente y perseverante ya tú lo verás— Cerré la puerta y me tiré de lleno en mi silla absorto ¿Y ahora?

**Serena**

Sufrí al intentar abrir los ojos, el estudio era un lugar muy iluminado y la luz del sol me lastimaba. Nota: Colocar cortinas oscuras en el estudio. Me puse de pie, me estiré al tiempo que bostezaba a mis anchas, caminé a la habitación y me tiré ahora en la cama, juraría que aun podía sentir su calor en las sábanas. Suspiré profundamente y miré la fotografía que estaba al lado de la cama; el día de nuestra boda. —Buenos días, amor—Le dije a la imagen al tiempo que pasaba mi dedo índice por su rostro —¿Qué pasó? — esa era mi pregunta ¿Soy yo? ¿Es él? Apenas el lunes estaba preparando todo para celebrar nuestro aniversario, y hoy, el estudio se había convertido en mi nueva habitación ¿Cómo llegamos a este punto?, dejé la foto y con un gran desánimo inicié mi rutina matutina.

Terminaba de preparar mi desayuno, cuando escuché el timbre, me sorprendí, pues era aun muy temprano para visitas, además de que en máximo 20 minutos tenía que salir rumbo al trabajo.

Abrí la puerta y sentí como un bólido se estrellaba contra mí.

—¡Amiga! —Si, era Mina que me estrechó entre sus brazos sacándome el aire e impidiéndome recuperarlo. Me solté de su abrazó y me miró con un puchero enllantado—¿No te alegra verme?

Una vez mi aliento recuperado, le contesté—Claro que me alegra, pero me alegraría más si no quisieras asfixiarme cada vez que me abrazas —le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla. —Pasa, estaba por desayunar ¿Me acompañas? —Me tomó de la mano, cómo envidiaba en esos momentos la energía de mi amiga.

—De hecho vengo por ti, precisamente para invitarte a desayunar, en agradecimiento por la nota que publicaste sobre mí — en el momento en que mencionó lo de la nota su alter ego se hizo presente, sus gestos, movimientos y forma de hablar eran como si se encontrase en una alfombra roja.

—¿Y si lo dejamos para la comida? Ya es tarde y tengo que ir a trabajar—le contesté mirando mi reloj. Me sonrió y arqueó una ceja, llevándose las manos a la cintura.

—¿Con quien crees que estas hablando? Ya arreglé eso, nuestro desayuno es de trabajo —Le sonreí, no me sorprendía; frecuentemente obtenía días de descanso gracias a ella y sus entrevistas exclusivas en las que hablaba hasta por los codos, no solo de su vida profesional, sino hasta de sus intimidades con Seiya, por esa razón en la revista no se le negaba nada, ella si que era una "Minita" de oro para la revista.

—Voy por mi bolso — Le dije feliz.

Legamos a un restaurante Italiano; el favorito de Mina, pedimos la mesa de siempre en la terraza del lugar. El móvil de mi amiga comenzó a sonar y se puso de pie alejándose para responder la llamada.

En la mesa había un pequeño arreglo floral, la mayoría eran rosas rojas, no pude evitar recordar a mi querido Tuxedo Mask. Recordaba claramente la primera vez que lo vi, lo extrañaba, extrañaba que me tomara en sus brazos y me rescatara siempre que estaba en peligro, extrañaba esa parte de Darien. Tomé una de las rosas y la acerqué a mi rostro, cerrando los ojos, amaba su olor, era el que desprendía siempre él, era su aroma natural.

Escuché a Mina acercarse, mientras se despedía de la persona con la que hablaba, seguramente era Seiya, lo notaba porque sólo cuando era algo relacionado con él tenía ese brillo en sus ojos y esa sonrisa.

Llegó, le dio un pequeño trago a su jugo y suspiró profundamente.

—Era Seiya— le dije sonriendo. Me miró y aun con sus ojos brillantes asintió.

—Es que ayer no durmió en casa, tuvieron una sesión fotográfica fuera de la ciudad y lo extraño—Se quedó pensativa por un momento y continuó con una tímida sonrisa, nada común en ella— ¿Sabes? hemos pensado en dejar esto de la farándula, poner algún negocio y ser más estables… ya sabes; tener hijos y demás —Al decir lo último se ruborizó. Me resultaba difícil imaginarme a Mina y Seiya con hijos, de hecho a ella y a Rei; Mina por su forma de ser tal alocada, la imaginaba de esas madres locas y dramáticas y a Rei de esas histéricas que se la pasan regañando a sus pobres hijos.

—Si eso los hace feliz adelante, he reconfesar que no te imagino en el papel de ama de casa y madre, pero sé que les irá bien con lo que decidan como hasta ahora —Mina sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Yo clavé la mirada en la rosa que aun tenía en mis manos, me ponía tan triste pensar que todos los planes que Darien y yo teníamos se tambaleaban.

—Aun no es nada seguro. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? — No estaba segura de contarle o no, sabía que si lo hacía comenzaría a llorar y eso era algo que no quería que sucediera y menos en ese lugar. Levanté la vista y le sonreí con tristeza.

—Tal vez… Darien y yo… nos separemos — por más que me esforcé, mi voz se quebró y un par de lágrimas escaparon de los ojos, tomé una servilleta y las limpié lo más rápido que pude. Mina puso su mano en mi hombro y se acercó a mí.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? — Yo no levanté el rostro, sólo negué con la cabeza.

—Ahora no, pero si necesito un consejo… o más bien muchos consejos —Mina me abrazó con ternura y sonrió con ternura.

—Hoy en mi casa ¿De acuerdo? Avisaré a las chicas. —Asentí. El resto del desayuno y del día Mina se había esmerado en hacerme sentir mejor con sus ocurrencias y definitivamente lo había logrado.

**Darien**

Estábamos en el bar de siempre, sólo habíamos llegado Andrew y yo, él había ido al baño, y yo seguía pensando en lo que Aoi había intentado hacer en la mañana y lo que había insinuado, me sentía mal, tal vez con mi comportamiento estúpido le había dado entrada. Jugueteaba con mi vaso casi vacío cuando escuché mi nombre.

—¡Darien! Oye despierta… hemos llegado —Dijo Seiya con una sonrisa que en esos momentos le envidié. —¿No ha llegado Andrew?

—Si, esta en el baño, no debe de tardar siéntense. —Todos tomaron asiento, a los pocos minutos ya estaba Andrew con nosotros, pedimos nuestras bebidas y fue Yaten quien habló primero.

—Bien, ¿A qué se debe esta inesperada reunión? —Todos me miraron esperando una respuesta, no era sencillo, me sentía extraño, hablar de mi vida personal me resultaba complicado, pero esta vez en verdad los necesitaba, me sentía realmente perdido, así que sin más lo dije.

—Serena… quiere el divorcio —Todos siguieron mirándome con cara de sorpresa.

—¿Por qué? —Me preguntó Andrew incrédulo.

—Es una buena pregunta —Esa fue mi respuesta y en verdad lo era, yo tampoco sabía qué le sucedía a Serena todo lo que hacía y decía era confuso para mí.

—¿Quieres decir… que Serena te pidió el divorcio y tú no le has preguntado los motivos? —habló ahora Taiki. Si, eso era exactamente, escuchándolo en los labios de alguien más me di cuenta de que sonaba estúpido.

—Así es, bueno, fue el lunes que regresé del congreso, llegué un poco tarde, ella estaba dormida y… —y…y…¿y? la realidad es que no entendía nada de lo que había sucedido después, hice una pausa ante las miradas expectantes de todos— no sé, ella se levantó furiosa porque dejé la llave del lavabo goteando, se tropezó, me gritó que estaba harta, se encerró en el baño, luego fui yo quien le grité que estaba harto también y de la nada salió y me dijo que si en una semana no se arreglaba nuestra situación… me pediría el divorcio. —Hubo un silencio, creo que ninguno de ellos había entendido al igual que yo.

—No recuerdas ¿Qué fecha era el lunes? —Me preguntó Seiya. Me quedé dubitativo por un momento y de pronto sentí como si el recuerdo me hubiera golpeado con fuerza la cabeza.

—Nuestro aniversario… —Dije en voz baja, pero audible para los presentes. Ahora que lo recordaba había encontrado pétalos de rosas regados por la casa y cuando entre olía a canela, las velas que había comprado un par de semanas atrás y no me dijo para qué las usaría. Tuve deseos de romper la mesa con mi cabeza o viceversa, definitivamente era el peor esposo del mundo.

—¿Olvidaste tu aniversario? —Preguntó Yaten a un volumen de voz considerable —Deberías agradecer que sólo te pidió el divorcio, si hubiera sido Rei ahora no serías más que un espíritu maligno. — ¿Yaten había dicho eso? El que era un tipo arrogante y frío recordaba su aniversario ¿Y yo no? Definitivamente era basura, la peor del mundo.

—Si, si, si lo olvidé por completo, pero no necesito sus regaños, necesito sus consejos ¿Qué harían en mi situación? — Ahora todos parecían pensativos.

—Reconquístala —Dijo Andrew y de inmediato todos asintieron. —Ya sabes, llévale flores, invítala a comer a salir etc. Eso debe ser lo que quiere que la trates como cuando empezaste a conquistarla.

—Es que…—Ja, ¿Cómo decir que yo nunca hice eso de la conquista? —yo no… bueno, digamos que en nuestra relación no existió esa etapa. —Los ojos de todos parecían querer saltar encima de mí. Se quedaron callados. Taiki se tomó de un trago su bebida, Yaten no me perdía de vista arqueando una ceja colocó la mano en la barbilla, incrédulo de mis palabras, Andew con la mirada en dirección a la mesa y de brazos cruzados, y el idiota de Seiya tratando de contener las carcajadas. ¿Qué era lo que le causaba gracia? ¿Acaso era el único hombre sobre la tierra que no sabía cómo conquistar a una mujer? ¿O era un pecado? Nadie hablaba y eso comenzaba a desesperarme.

—¿Y bien? —pregunté molesto.

**Serena**

En casa de Mina; ya todas habían llegado, recién terminábamos de devorar la cena que Lita había traído y nos acomodábamos en la sala. Mina preparaba unas bebida y yo comencé a hablar.

—Bueno, supongo que ya Mina las puso al tanto de mi situación y bueno chicas… —Me agaché y traté de contener las lagrima que ya estaban a punto de salir— las necesito, necesito que me digan si hago bien o hago mal, yo ya les había contado cómo me sentía últimamente respecto a la forma en que Darien se comportaba conmigo y necesito que sean francas que me digan sinceramente si creen que estoy actuando mal —por un lado necesitaba que me dijeran que estaba bien, que yo tenía la razón, pero por el otro deseaba que me dijeran que era normal, que mi matrimonio no era el único que pasaba por momentos así y que había una solución. Rei se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

—Todo estará bien ¿De acuerdo Serena? tú amas a Darien y aunque a veces lo dudes él a ti también, sólo que cada quien tiene diferentes maneras de demostrar su amor. — Yo la miré y traté de sonreírle, luego pasé la mirada por cada una de mis amigas y nuevamente comencé a llorar.

—Pero, es que Rei, no lo puedo creer no puedo creer que alguien comparta la forma de amar de Darien, él es por demás frío conmigo, no me besa, no me abraza, no me dice que me ama y a veces me trata como si fuera su hija, yo a ustedes las veo tan felices, nunca he sabido que se encuentren en alguna situación como la mía—Me puse a llorar en brazos de Rei, pero me hizo levantar el grito que dieron al unísono mis amigas

—¿Quééééé? —Las miré desconcertada ¿Había dicho algo malo?

—¿Serena en verdad tú crees que mi matrimonio es perfecto? Me preguntó Amy. Yo sólo la miré y sin esperar respuesta continuó —Pues no, Taiki se la pasa viajando por sus conciertos y cuando él esta en casa yo estoy en el hospital, hemos tenido fuertes peleas por esos motivos y más de una vez hemos pensado en separarnos y si no lo hemos hecho es porque hemos tratamos de entendernos, de hablar y de ponernos en lugar del otro, de lo que dices que no te besa ni abraza, Rei tiene razón, tal vez simplemente esa no es su forma de demostrar que te ama, Taiki y yo somos así, no es muy común vernos besándonos o diciéndonos te amo cada dos minutos; sin embargo, yo sé que es así. Yo te sugiero que pienses bien las cosas y no actúes por impulso, porque si lo haces lo más probable es que te arrepientas. —Wow las palabras de Amy me sorprendieron, ella y Taiki se veían tan estables, tan compenetrados y el escucharla decir que habían estado a punto de separarse en más de una ocasión, tal vez suene mal, pero me hizo sentir mejor.

Mina llegó con las bebidas y se sentó al lado de Rei, quien era la que hablaba ahora.

—Amy tiene razón Serena, en todo, tan es así, que Yaten y yo somos un vivo ejemplo de que cada quien demuestra su amor de diferente manera —Eso era del todo cierto; Rei y Yaten peleaban la mayor parte del tiempo y aun así estaban juntos, era como si disfrutaran de sus enfrentamientos. Rei se separó un poco de mí y continuó.

— El día en que Yaten y yo no peleamos es por que realmente estamos molestos, él es tan igual a mí que nuestro matrimonio es una lucha constante, pero sabemos que precisamente eso es lo que nos atrajo desde el inicio, lo que nos mantiene juntos, somos muy apasionados en todo, nuestro carácter es sumamente fuerte y así somos felices, él…

—Además de que Yaten es muy bueno en la cama— Soltó Mina de improvisto, interrumpiendo a Rei. Lita comenzó a atragantarse con lo que bebía, mientras Amy miró asustada a Rei, esperando su reacción, vi cómo el rostro de mi amiga de cabello negro cambiaba de tonalidades. Yo no noté en qué momento mi boca se había abierto tanto ¡Por dios! ¿Acaso Mina se había acostado con Yaten? Al notar Mina la expresión de todas comenzó a reír nerviosamente. —B-Bueno Rei, tú misma me lo mencionaste una vez hahaha, ¿No recuerdas? — ¡OH, OH! Rei se levantó y se acercó peligrosamente a Mina con el fuego de Marte ardiendo en sus ojos, mientras ella retrocedía aun riendo nerviosa y con las manos al frente. Lita se puso entre ellas tratando de calmar a Rei. Amy y yo sólo intercambiábamos miradas de alarma, creo que esta reunión no había sido una buena idea.

**Darien**

—Yo conquisté a Rei contradiciéndola en todo —Dijo Yaten sonriendo— Bueno, todos aquí presentes conocen a mi adorable esposa, para algunos nuestra relación puede parecerles hasta masoquista, pero eso fue lo que me fascinó de ella, su carácter, en un principio la vi como un reto, pero después me di cuenta de que ella era lo que necesitaba, una mujer segura y fuerte, que me diera batalla y esa era ella, mi Rei, y así fue como los dos caímos, cada uno luchando por dominar al otro, al final ambos ganamos, cuando perdimos —La experiencia de Yaten no me servía, Serena era totalmente lo opuesto a Rei, a ella no le gustaban las discusiones ni los gritos, y ahora menos entendía ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal? Yo trataba de que ella siempre estuviera feliz, casi nunca peleábamos; bueno, hasta ahora, y mucho menos buscaba enojarla a propósito como Yaten.

—¿Y tú Taiki? — Le pregunté, sus experiencias me interesaban; ya que, yo me identificaba un poco con él, nuestra personalidad era muy parecida y creí que podría hacer algo similar para conquistar a mi esposa. Taiki sonrió y me miró apenado, lo cual no comprendí.

—Bueno… Amy y yo siempre hemos sido muy reservados, fue muy difícil que se diera un acercamiento entre nosotros, en verdad difícil, yo no tenía idea de cómo hacer que ella se fijara en mí y… —Hizo una pequeña pausa y bajó la mirada apenado nuevamente— lo único que se me ocurrió fue… tal vez les va a parecer extraño, pero lo que hice fue llamar su atención convirtiéndome en su competencia directa en los estudios —Todos pusimos cara de incredulidad, eso jamás lo hubiera imaginado, definitivamente no era una técnica muy común, pero era cierto en el caso de Amy ¿Qué otra cosa se podía hacer? y eso era algo que tampoco aplicaba a Serena y a mí, yo me identificaba con él, pero había olvidado un pequeño detalle: Serena no era como Amy. Suspiré frustrado al darme cuenta de que me encontraba igual de perdido, me dejé caer totalmente en la silla, mirando a nada en concreto, cuando escuché la voz de Seiya.

—¿Sabes Darien? Creo que esto es absurdo — Me acomodé en mi asiento y lo miré con atención —Primero que nada debes entender que bombón no es como Rei, ni como Amy, ni Lita, ni Mina. Nadie la conoce mejor que tú, así que si alguien debería saber cómo conquistarla, ese eres tú, no es necesario que nadie te enseñe y si no lo sabes, entonces yo la apoyo totalmente en su decisión de dejarte— Todos volteamos a ver a Seiya sorprendidos ante sus palabras, bueno en realidad yo más que sorprendido estaba molesto.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que apoyas la idea de que me deje? Se supone que eres mi amigo Seiya —Le dije a un volumen de voz alto, llamando la atención de las mesas cercanas. Él me sostuvo la mirada, también se veía molesto, no quería pensar mal, pero a veces me daba la impresión de que sus sentimientos hacia Serena seguían siendo más que de amistad. Me puse de pie y me acerqué a él —¿Qué te pasa con mi esposa Seiya? —Los demás se acercaron, listos para detenernos en caso de que fuera necesario. Seiya sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza ¿Qué diablos? ¿Se burlaba de mí? —¡¿Qué te causa gracia? —Le grité por demás molesto, se quedó serio por un momento y por fin me contestó.

—Yo amo a Mina, por eso es mi esposa, pero bombón es mi mejor amiga y también la quiero, mira cuando yo regresé aquí venía con la firme intención de quitártela —Al escucharlo lo tomé de cuello levantándolo ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme eso? Yo le ofrecí mi amistad desde el momento en que lo conocí, sin saber que sus intenciones al regresar habían sido quitarme a mi razón de vivir. Él no hizo por soltarse, seguía mirándome serio. Sentía unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo, pero no me atrevía, yo lo consideraba realmente mi amigo, uno de los mejores. Durante mi momento de duda Andrew me tomó por los hombros arrastrándome lejos de él. Yaten se acercó a Seiya y lo tomó del brazo intentando llevárselo pero se resistió.

—Seiya deja de hacer y decir estupideces —Le dijo Yaten molesto, pero yo no quería que se fuera, tal vez sea raro, quería saber qué lo había detenido a luchar por ella.

—Déjalo que continúe, Yaten— Hablé aún molesto, pero más sereno, los ojos de nuestros amigos iban de Seiya a mí, se les notaba lo preocupados que estaban, mientras Seiya y yo continuábamos con nuestra guerra de miradas. Él volvió a sentarse y retomó la conversación.

—Si Darien, yo venía por ella, pero la vi tan contenta contigo, que me resigné a ser sólo su amigo, quise estar con ella al menos de esa forma, porque me di cuenta de que tú también la amabas y la hacías feliz…—No lo dejé continuar, sus palabras me confundían y cada vez me molestaban más ¿Estaba diciendo que aun amaba a mi princesa? ¿Y Mina? ¿Sólo la usaba?

—¿Quieres decir que nunca has querido a Mina y sigues enamorado de Serena? Eres un poco hombre Seiya, nunca esperé eso de ti — Frunció en ceño y suspiró al parecer frustrado, sí, seguramente estaba frustrado de haber perdido a Serena, y estaba mal si pensaba que le dejaría el camino libre.

—¿Me dejas terminar? —No le contesté, otorgando un si con mí silencio —Luego, mi mistad con Mina se hizo más estrecha; ya que, compartíamos un dolor similar; ella por Yaten y yo por bombón, pero de pronto un día me di cuanta de que al despertar la primera persona que venía a mi mente era Mina, que la última con la que hablaba, veía y soñaba por las noches nuevamente era Mina, y fue como me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ella, que me encantaba su esencia, su forma de reír, su imprudencia, sus comentarios fuera de lugar, todo lo que era ella, igual que nos pasó a todos nosotros, nos conquistó, nos enamoró lo especial de cada una. Dime ¿A ti qué te enamoró de Bombón? ¿Qué es lo que ella ama de ti, y si consideras que sigues siendo el hombre que ella ama? Si puedes contestar eso, significa que sabrás arreglar esto. Tú no te imaginas cómo esta sufriendo ella. —Ahora resultaba que Seiya sabía más de mi matrimonio que yo mismo, ya había tenido suficiente, tomé de un trago el resto de mi copa y me puse de pie dispuesto a Salir.

—Tú no sabes lo que dices Seiya, ni ella entiende el esfuerzo y el sacrificio tan grande que hago para que estemos bien y se sienta orgullosa de mí —Comencé a caminar cuando escuché nuevamente su voz y me detuve.

—¿Y quién te dijo que ella prefería sentirse orgullosa que amada? A lo que voy es que si sigues con tu actitud de dar por hecho que ella sabe que la amas, que no necesitas decírselo, ni demostrárselo con detalles, llegará alguien más que si lo haga y entonces será cuando comprendas lo que te estoy diciendo y que lo digo por tú bien. Yaten dice que pelea con Rei, pero pregúntale si ha dejado pasar un día sin decirle que la ama, o a Taiki si hay semana que no llegue con un ramo de flores para Amy, o tú Andrew, ¿Haz olvidado tu aniversario? A es voy Darien, has descuidado tu matrimonio de modo que ni siquiera te diste cuenta en qué momento el vaso se derramó y cual fue la última gota.

—Me encontraba ya de espaldas a ellos y sin voltear salí del lugar, caminé por la ciudad sin rombo absorto en mis pensamientos. Las palabras de Seiya daban vueltas en mí cabeza, sabía que algo estaba mal, pero nunca penseque tanto. ¡Maldita sea! ¿En qué clase de esposo me había convertido?

**Bueno les dejo el segundo día, espero les siga gustando. Pensaba subirlo desde ayer pero tuve algunos problemillas con mi maravilloso Internet XD muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me emociona mucho la forma en que me han respondido sólo espero me sigan acompañando y dejando su valiosa opinión que me alegra el día. Besos para todas. **

**ediebella :** No te preocupes, se tienen que entender! Y gracias espero pienses lo mismo de este. Lindo fin de semana.

**VICO:** Hola! Si todos son unos insensibles, esperemos que Darien abra los ojos y que no se vaya a dejar llevar ahora por la otra tipa que lo acosa. Mina y Seiya, pues ya viste cómo nació su amor, es que Mina es de mis personajes favoritos y Seiya pues ya sabes, así que los emparejé. Y esa Serena tiene mucho de mí jajaja así soy de voluble. Y gracias por tus porras y ánimos, eres tan linda :'D besos, espero te guste este. Que estés muy bien y te mando a Darien completo para que le des sus nalgadas.

**SalyLuna :** Hola! Eso significa que seguirás haciéndome compañía! Ojala este también sea de tu agrado y ya verás que si nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto. Besos y gracias por leerme.

**Patty:** Yo también los quiero cachetear! Y seguramente ya odias más a la mujer esa verdad, porque yo si! Definitivamente ella complicará todo, aunque ya viste que Mina ya se la complicó solita jaja. Besos patty que estes muy bien, te tengo una imagen que en cuanto la vi pensé en Rei Marquette.

**Alejandra:** Verdad? Darien se esta confiando. Y lo peor es que a muchas parejas les pasa, se olvidan de ese tipo de cosas y dan por hecho que el otro ya lo sabe. Gracias por seguir leyendo espero no decepcionarte. Besos.

**SELENITA:** Que bueno que hayas comenzado a leerme! Digamos que soy nueva en estos lares y más en DxS, y créeme que lo harán, lucharán, sólo que de momento el orgullo les ganó. Gracias por considerarme buena, ahí voy aprendiendo. No me dejes ok! Muchos besos y que estes muy bien.

**Karly15:** Aquí la tienes! Espero te guste y me hagas saber :) bonito fin de semana.

**Hehra:** Gracias, y si es muy común creo que en todos los matrimonios pasa, y más cuando los dos se dejan llevar por el orgullo, pero también es lo que le pone emoción jaja. Besos y espero seguir contando con tu compañía.

**jenedith princess:** Gracias y lo siento aun les queda un rato de sufrimiento muajajaja! Espero te siga gustando! Besos y muchas gracias por tu opinión, se siente tan bien ver un Rw nuevo! :)


	4. Día Tres: Conquistandote

Día Tres: Conquistándote

**Serena**

Salí de casa de Mina muy temprano, ¡Dios! ¿Qué rayos había pasado ayer? Después de la indiscreción de mi loca y boca floja amiga todas comenzaron a irse; la primera obviamente fue Rei; digo, no era ningún secreto que Mina estuvo perdidamente enamorada de Yaten, pero nadie se imaginaba que habían llegado a tener encuentros del tercer tipo; ni yo que soy su mejor amiga lo sabía. Rei se fue aun bastante molesta, seguramente no se tragó lo que le dije. Lo único que esperaba era que no se hiciera más grande. ¡Uuff! Y pensar que esta reunión era para ayudarme a salvar mi matrimonio y lo único que se logró fue poner en riesgo otro y de paso nuestra amistad, tenía que aclarar ese asunto con Mina, por más que me negaba a la idea, no podía evitar pensar en lo que seguramente pasó por la cabeza de las demás ¿Había algo aun entre Mina y Yaten? —Imposible— Dije en voz alta, intentado convencerme.

Al llegar a casa noté que el auto de Darien seguía ahí, mi sonrisa me traicionó, qué ganas tenía de verlo, pero no quería verme tan desesperada, así que con la mayor tranquilidad entré a la casa y me dejé caer en el sillón. Moría de ganas por entrar a la habitación, abrazarlo, besarlo y… pero no, ahora no, aun no me sentía capaz de dar el primer paso y es que, aunque ya hubiera decidido darnos otra oportunidad, seguía pensando que le correspondía a él, no a mí.

Cerré los ojos y evoqué su imagen, ayer no lo había visto para nada y lo extrañaba, además, justo para eso me había levantado temprano; para verlo al menos un momento, sentía que llevábamos años sin estar juntos.

Continuaba con los ojos cerrados, cuando escuché sus pasos acercarse. No quería verlo, seguramente seguía molesto conmigo, sobre todo porque ni siquiera le había avisado que me quedaría en casa de Mina y lo último que quería esa mañana era discutir con él, esperaría a escuchar el ruido de la puerta cerrarse y correría a la ventana, para verlo partir; Patético, lo sé.

Percibí su presencia más cerca de mí, frente a mí, para ser más exacta, de pronto sentí cómo el respaldo en el que descansaba mi cabeza se hundió un poco, fue entonces que abrí los ojos; mi evocación se había convertido en realidad, el rostro de Darien estaba frente a mí, a escasos centímetros del mío, me miraba con sus inigualables ojos azules, inclinado sobre mí, apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo del sillón, acorralándome. Creo que después de todo no estaba tan molesto. Me besó dulcemente, y yo abrí los ojos sorprendida. No, no estaba molesto ¡Debía resistirme, debía hacerlo!. Él comenzó a mordisquear suavemente mi labio inferior y… ¡Al diablo! Definitivamente era una mujer fácil, correspondí ese delicioso y deseado beso. Sus labios eran tan carnosos, suaves, tibios, húmedos, dulces, exquisitos, suculentos ¡aaaaah!. Suspiré profundamente y lo rodeé con mis brazos tratando de profundizar ese celestial beso, ¡¿Cómo es que pude vivir sin esto durante todo un día? Yo ya estaba más que lista para lo que seguía, de hecho ya había comenzado a desabotonar su camisa cuando… hey hey hey, ¿A dónde, a dónde? Él empezó a separarse lentamente, pero yo lo seguía, negándome a dejarlo ir, no, no podía dejarme así, no, no, no te alejes nooooo… se alejó.

—Buenos días — Me dijo sonriendo y yo… yo... ida. Juraría que estaba babeando.

**Darien**

—B-buenos días —Me contestó con una cara de sorpresa, mezclada con qué se yo, lo único que sabía era que se veía más que hermosa. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos por unos momentos, hasta que ella se levantó apartándome sutilmente, dio un par de pasos, dándome la espalda —¿Qué fue eso Darien? —¿Cómo que qué era eso? Rodé los ojos con fastidio aprovechando que no podía verme y me acerqué a ella.

—Es un perdóname, dame otra oportunidad por favor—Ella no volteó a mirarme y comenzó a caminar a la habitación —Serena —La llamé, pero no se detuvo, ¡Maldición! ¿Ahora qué? Pasé las manos por mi cabello y respiré, ¡aaaahg! Qué desesperante ¿Por qué no hablaba? ¿Por qué no me decía qué quería de mí? Pero no, no podíamos continuar así, me tranquilicé lo más que pude y la seguí.

Entré a la habitación, estaba preparando su ropa, parecía que ni siquiera estuviera yo presente, mantenía la mirada en la ropa que sacaba del closet y acomodaba en la cama, me acerqué y me agaché un poco para mirarla, tenía los ojos llorosos y una expresión de profunda tristeza ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué? ¿Irme? ¿Enojarme? ¿Llorar con ella? Nuevamente Serena comenzaba a exasperarme. Caminé decidido a salir de la habitación, volteé a verla por última vez y nada, ¡Nada!. Di un fuerte golpe a la pared frustrado y enojado.

—¡No hagas eso, te vas a lastimar!— Me gritó entre llantos. Al escucharla bajé la mirada, y me sentí mal, seguramente la había asustado, volví a suspirar profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarme.

—Serena, los siento —Le dije acercándome, pero ella comenzó a correr al baño y el recuerdo de la otra noche se hizo presente. —¡No, no Serena, otra vez no! — le grité corriendo tras ella.

La alcancé antes de que lograra entrar, la abracé por la espalda rodeando su cintura con mis brazos, aforrándome fuertemente a ella.

—Suéltame, Darien— me dijo en un tono apenas audible, pero yo no lo haría, así gritara, pataleara o me golpeara, esta vez no la soltaría, no la dejaría ir.

—No —Le contesté arrastrándola a la cama y dejándonos caer en ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no sólo me dejas ir? —Por su forma de hablar me daba la impresión de que no se refería a dejarla ir a encerrarse en el baño, sino dejarla alejarse de mi vida. Y esa idea me llenó de miedo.

—Por que yo te amo —Esas palabras salieron en automático, ni siquiera las había pensado, sólo las dejé salir y aun había más —Por que tú eres lo que más amo en este mundo y si faltaras en él, se derrumbaría. Te juro que no sé ni por dónde comenzar, por favor perdóname si te exijo más de lo que yo te doy, a veces siento que no te merezco y mucho menos merezco el dolor que mi estúpida actitud te ha hecho pasar, Serena yo no me encuentro si tú no estas, yo también la he pasado mal, en momento he sentido que me ahogan las ganas de llorar, no puedo dormir porque no estas a mi lado, no puedo pensar en algo que no seas tú, soy un desastre sin ti, por increíble que te parezca Serena yo no soy nada, nada sin ti. —Sentí un nudo en la garganta, me sorprendí a mi mismo al decir todo aquello.

Serena se volteó hacia mí, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó con gran dulzura, esa dulzura que me hacía sentir que estaba vivo. Vivo para amarla.

**Serena**

Me separé él para contemplar su rostro —Yo te amo también, y que no se hable más —Sonreí, ahora sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero de la más pura alegría "_Te amo" _Eso era lo único que yo necesitaba escuchar. Seguían saliendo lágrimas de mis ojos y noté la cara de angustia de mi querido Darien.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué sigues llorando? —Sonreí, aun entre lágrimas, ¡Hombres! Nunca entienden nada.

—Porque estoy feliz y no preguntes más —Seguíamos tirados en la cama, perdidos en nuestro mundo, mirándonos como si no existiera nadie más, cuando mi despertador comenzó a sonar; ese maldito aparato, siempre sonaba en el momento menos oportuno. Derrotada le di un beso rápido en la punta de la nariz y me puse de pie, pero el me jaló, derribándome nuevamente.

—No tienes por qué apresurarte, llamé a tu trabajo, pedí permiso para que llegaras al medio día y lo mismo hice en el hospital. Te invito a desayunar —Me dijo mientras besaba mi cuello, ¡Pero no! No sería tan simple.

—Bueno, pero aun así debo tomar una ducha —Caminé hacia el cuarto de baño, en el recorrido iba deshaciéndome de mi ropa, volteando de momentos a dedicarle una sonrisa coqueta a mi esposo. Él sonreía sensualmente, mientras se ponía de pie dispuesto a seguirme.

—Te acompaño —Dijo embelezado, yo le sonreí divertida y triunfante. Para ese momento lo único que cubría mi cuerpo era mi ropa interior y él, al igual que yo lo acababa de hacer, a cada paso se desprendía de una prenda.

Abrí la regadera y sentí las frías manos de Darien rodear mi cintura, provocando que mi piel se erizara al instante. Entramos juntos a la bañera, sin esperar que el agua se calentara ¿Para qué? Si nosotros ya estábamos ardiendo.

Él continuaba a mis espaldas, hábilmente se deshizo de mi sostén y comenzó a besar deliciosamente mi cuello, con una de sus manos acariciaba mis pechos y la otra hacía lo mismo con mi intimidad, haciéndome vibrar, mi cuerpo se movía involuntariamente ante sus excitantes caricias, sentía mis piernas desfallecer ante tanto placer, me volteó y me pegó a su cuerpo, nuestros ojos se encontraron, su sonrisa, su rostro, esa mirada llena de deseo y de pasión me hacían perder la razón. Me apoderé de sus labios desesperadamente entre jadeos y gemidos de puro placer, su lengua hacía maravillas jugueteando con la mía. Darien terminó aquel beso para comenzar a descender ahora hacia mis pechos, entre sus besos y mordiscos se perdió la poca cordura que quedaba en mí, continuó bajando y de manera juguetona con sus dientes quitó la única prenda que me quedaba encima. De manera sorpresiva me tomó en sus brazos y me recostó en la tina, comenzó a besarme desde la punta de los pies de manera ascendente, se detuvo en mi entrepierna, y …— ¡aaaah! — Un grito salió inesperadamente de mis labios. Sentía el agua tibia resbalar por mi cuerpo y mi rostro, sus manos grandes masajear mis pechos y su lengua hacer maravillas, eran Darien, su manos, su boca y el agua, Darien, su lengua, el agua, su boca, Darien y… —¡Darien, darien, Darien! —Dije en voz alta al sentir como una bomba expansiva hacía explosión en mi interior y sus ondas recorrían cada parte de mi cuerpo, me aferré a sus cabellos retorciéndome a causa de aquel éxtasis. Mi climax pasó, él subió hasta mis labios capturándolos, y sin más preámbulos nos hicimos uno, sentí las fuertes envestidas de un Darien desesperado victima del deseo, nuestros movimientos eran tan intensos y fuertes que el agua de la tina se derramaba con cada uno de ellos. Ahí venía otra vez mi explosión aunada a la de él, me atrajo aun más a su cuerpo y un gemido que me hizo estremecer salió de su boca. Se recostó en mí, levantó el rostro y ambos sonreímos. Sin duda uno de los mejores momento de nuestro matrimonio; eso es lo que acabábamos de vivir.

Salimos de la casa más que felices, me arreglé de manera especial, con ropa que sabía a él le encantaba que usara; me llevó a nuestro restauran favorito, y aunque se mostraba un poco apenado no escatimamos en besos y demostraciones de cariño, frente al mundo entero, Darien era otro, y por consiguiente yo lo era también. Nuestra felicidad era casi palpable, eso era, eso era lo que nuestro matrimonio necesitaba.

Sabía que no sería de este modo todos los días, pues él no era así, pero sabía también que pondría de su parte, para que esto funcionara como debía de ser, estábamos equilibrando la balanza. Felicidad y amor, no había más palabras para describir esos hermosos momentos.

Salimos del restauran, aun era temprano.

—¿Te llevo a casa? —Me preguntó Darien, mientras me abrazaba por la cintura. Hoy se quedaría de guardia, así que no podría pasar por mí al trabajo, lo cual me dejaba sin transporte para volver a casa.

—Si, para ir pos mi coche —Contesté sonriente, pero en ese momento llegó a mi mente Mina y nuestra conversación pendiente que definitivamente no podía esperar, así que cambié de idea. —¿Sabes? No, le diré a Mina que pase por mí al trabajo— Mi esposo sonrió negando con la cabeza y abriéndome la puerta para que subiera. Sabía lo que estaba pensando; dormí en casa de mi amiga y aun así quería verla de nuevo, pues si, era mi mejor amiga, pero esta vez no era sólo el hecho de platicarle sobre nuestra reconciliación, sino saber qué sucedía entre ella y Yaten.

**Darien**

Antes de llevarla a su trabajo hicimos escala en el hospital, eran las 11 de la mañana, así que teníamos una hora libre, le había comprado un obsequio para enmendar mi olvido de nuestro aniversario y quería dárselo en privado.

Al llegar al hospital, lo primero que nos encontramos fue con los verdes ojos de Aoi que se clavaron de inmediato, primero en mí y luego en Serena, se le notaba molesta. Pasamos de largo sin siquiera saludarla, traté de mostrarme tranquilo, acerqué más el cuerpo de Serena al mío y le besé la mejilla, quería que viera lo feliz que era mi matrimonio, vi claramente como apretaba los puños, definitivamente, por ningún motivo quería que se acercara a mi esposa, lo ocurrido la última vez con ella me tenía intranquilo, lo que me dijo antes de irse a cerca de su perseverancia me podría traer problemas.

Serena y yo, entramos a mi consultorio y ella se sentó sobre el escritorio, se veía tan sexy.

—Cierra los ojos—Le dije susurrándole al oído, ella sonrió e hizo lo que le pedí sin preguntar. Se veía emocionada, parecía una niña ¿Cómo puede ser tan dulce? Logré dejar de mirarla y saqué el estuche que traía en mi bolsa derecha del saco y lo abrí frente a ella —Ya puedes abrirlos. Feliz aniversario un poco atrasado princesa, discúlpame.

Su boca se abrió de la sorpresa y emoción ¿Cómo es que fui tan idiota? ¿Cómo me quité a mí mismo el placer de ver su rostro iluminado por esa sonrisa?

Él regalo, era un brazalete de oro blanco decorado con dos pequeños diamantes en el centro, era una joya muy sencilla, tal como le han gustado siempre a ella, lo miró por un momento y su sonrisa se hizo aun más amplia.

—"Amor Inmortal" —Leyó la inscripción que tenía al reverso la pulsera, eso es lo que siempre nos decíamos el uno al otro; que nuestro amor era y siempre sería inmortal. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me abrazó, nos quedamos así por unos momentos, luego ella levantó el rostro buscando mis labios y yo se los facilité.

Nuestro beso empezó tiernamente, pero rápido fue subiendo de intensidad, ella me había dicho con anterioridad que una de sus fantasías era hacerlo en mi consultorio, pero… pero ¡Al demonio con mis peros!

Me coloqué en su entrepierna y comencé a acariciarle los muslos, la piel de Serena era la cosa más suave que había tocado en toda mi vida. Me disponía a bajar el cierre de ese vestido que tanto me fascinaba verle puesto, mientras ella desabotonaba mi camisa, cuando escuché la puerta abrirse y a alguien ahogar un gritillo.

Me aparté un poco de mi esposa y le ayudé a acomodarse el vestido, miré en dirección a la puerta y ahí estaba ella con una extraña expresión.

—Disculpa Darien, creo que interrumpo —Dijo Aoi, con los labios fruncidos y con un gesto que no disimulaba nada su enojo. Claro que había interrumpido, pero algo me decía que esa interrupción era intencional.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —Le dije hoscamente y con la mirada fría sin apartarme de mi esposa.

—Si, es que necesitaba hacerte una consulta —Mientras hablaba no perdía de vista a Serena, la miraba con rabia. No había intentado siquiera disimular un poco el odio que sentía por ella —Supongo que es tu esposa — remarcó la palabra esposa, haciendo un gesto de desagrado, su voz estaba cargada de sarcasmo y de ironía.

Serena me miró confundida, al notar la forma de hablar de mi colega y ver que yo no contestaba, además de que ambos teníamos muy mala cara. La abracé y le sonreí para después darle un beso en los labios. Intentaba mostrarme tranquilo, pero en realidad me sentía bastante incómodo y nervioso con la situación ¿Qué pensaría Serena de esto?

—Vamos amor, te llevaré a tu trabajo—Le dije a Serena tomándola de la mano, ella me sonrió con la dulzura de siempre y asintió.

—¿Y mi consulta? —Dijo Aoi en tono molesto y casi gritando, cuando pasábamos a su lado ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de esa mujer? Primero, había entrado en mi consultorio como si fuera su propia casa, después asesinaba a mi esposa con su venenosa mirada y ahora me gritaba, ¿En qué momento se sintió con el derecho de hacer todo eso? —_ En el momento en que no le pusiste un alto como debía de ser_— me contestó mi maldita conciencia.

—Aun no estoy en turno, por favor cierra la puerta al salir —Le dije sin detenerme.

Durante el trayecto del hospital al trabajo de Serena, estaba ausente, ¿En verdad le di entrada a esa mujer? Yo le dije que era casado y me aparté cuando intentó besarme y abrazarme, reconozco que por un momento me puso nervioso, pero nunca le di esperanzas de que podía haber algo entre nosotros, ¡Claro que no! No, no esa situación no podía seguir así, estaba mejor que nunca con Serena, estábamos comenzando de nuevo, estábamos felices y no permitiría que esa mujer lo arruinara.

**Serena**

—Amor… ¿Todo bien? —Le pregunté a Darien después de que no había abierto la boca desde que salimos del hospital, él nunca había sido bueno, ni mintiendo, ni fingiendo, jamás lograba engañar a nadie y menos a mí.

Yo no era tonta y había notado perfectamente la reacción de esa mujer desde el momento en que nos vio, cuando llegamos y más claramente cuando entró al consultorio.

Noté cómo se tensó ante mi pregunta. Se quedó pensativo nuevamente, me acarició la mejilla y me sonrió.

—Si princesa, sólo que… recordé que tengo unos pendientes en el hospital —Sonreí como si le creyera, ya no pensaba preguntarle más… por ahora. A veces era mejor parecer tonta ante ciertas cosas. Confiaba ciegamente en él y estaba segura de que jamás me lastimaría de ese modo, pero quien no se veía de fiar era esa mujer. Si tuvo el descaro de presentarse así frente a mí ¿Qué intentará cuando Darien esta solo? —¡Ugh! zorra— Dije en a un volumen casi inaudible, mientras pasaba mi mano por mi frente.

—¿Dijiste algo? —Me preguntó Darien, mirándome de reojo.

—No, hablaba conmigo misma, recordaba el trabajo que tengo rezagado, sólo eso amor —Le sonreí y tomé su mano. Se veía muy preocupado y yo también lo estaba.

Llegué a mi trabajo, aún pensativa y ahora agregando un dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con empeorar y todo gracias a esa mujer. Y es que, si esa tipa esta tras de Darien, que obviamente lo esta ¿Sería competencia para ella? Siquiera fuera fea, pero noooo, maldición esa desgraciada es hermosa, es médico; por consiguiente inteligente, francamente… esa mujer me preocupa demasiado, me hace sentir… insegura.

Antes de entrar a mi oficina me detuve por un café; un late vainilla, tal vez necesitaba azúcar y por eso me dolía la cabeza, además tenía que estar despierta, habían bastantes pendientes por haber faltado ayer y por llegar tarde hoy.

Pasé frente a las oficinas de mis compañeras de trabajo, algunas me saludaban, otras no y otras chismorreaban, generalmente me unía un rato a las del chismorreo, pero hoy no estaba de humor para nada, además me urgía llegar a mi oficina, allí guardaba algunas aspirinas y debía tomarlas antes de que el dolor se hiciera insoportable. Saqué la llave de mi bolso y para mi desgracia se cayeron, —Pppff— bufé al agacharme, sentía ese boom booom en mi sien que a cada segundo se volvía más intolerable, sólo deseaba entrar, tomar mi pastilla, reposar un poco y después atender mis pendientes, perderme en la revisión de mis notas y dejar de pensar ¿Quién diría? Esa mañana había sido de lo más perfecta y esa simple… bueno esa para mi desgracia, guapa mujer lo vino a arruinar. Al fin logré meter la llave, cuando escuché una voz detrás de mí.

—Serena— Reconocí la voz al instante, cerré los ojos, sus piré pesadamente y giré. Al parecer no podría realizar mis actividades conforme a lo planeado.

—Hola Rei— Le dije acercándome a abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla —Imagino lo que te trae por aquí — Ella asintió y yo le hice una seña para que entráramos a mi oficina. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hoy que habíamos pasado una de las mañanas más memorables en un nuestro matrimonio el mundo se empeñaba en arruinarlo todo?

Con total resignación, entré después de ella y me senté en mi silla dejándome caer totalmente y con la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó mi amiga preocupada, no, obviamente no estaba bien, no sé qué es peor; que un día sea malo desde su inicio, digo así ya no te sorprendes si todo empeora y si algo llega a salirte bien dentro de todo el desastre lo atesoras y agradeces, tal vez es preferible a un día como hoy, que empiece perfecto y de un momento a otro se vaya al traste. En fin entre más pronto termine con lo de Rei mejor.

—Dolor de cabeza—Dije con enfado.

—¿Y por qué no te tomas algo? Creo que por aquí tengo unas aspirinas —Comenzó a buscar en su bolso, no, no quería tomar nada hasta que ella se fuera, ¿Por qué? Porque si lo hacía y el dolor desaparecía, al conversar con ella volvería a dolerme. En esos momentos me maldije por haber ayudado a Mina, pero lo hecho hacho estaba.

—No te molestes Rei, ya tomé algo—Mentí. Me acomodé en mi asiento y nos miramos fijamente, a ver ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Seguirle mintiendo? O ¿Decir la verdad? —Te mentí— Le dije sin pensarlo más, sonrió con tristeza, no parecía sorprendida, como lo pensé no me había creído. Yo había inventado que Mina lo sabía porque yo le había hablado sobre la conversación que alguna vez tuve con Rei, en la cual, ella me había comentado sobre las habilidades amatorias del buen Yaten. Rei suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

—Lo sabía, sé que los temas de sexo no son tu fuerte y menos eres de andar divulgando lo que te confiamos, pero… quiero que seas sincera conmigo… —Guardo silencio y comenzó a juguetear con una pluma que se encontraba sobre mi escritorio, lo que me fuera a preguntar la ponía nerviosa; duda, si, más que nervios dudaba — ¿Mina anda con Yaten? — Fruncí el ceño involuntariamente con angustia y la miré a los ojos ¡Carajo! Yo y mi bocota, seguramente, ella pensó que la cubrí porque sabía algo más.

—Rei, eso es algo que yo no sé, te lo digo con toda la sinceridad del mundo, si dije eso fue… —Por idiota— porque no quería que comenzaran a discutir ahí frente a todas, no porque supiera algo más. —dejó la pluma en la mesa y se puso de pie, caminó y se detuvo frente a la ventana, fijando su vista en ella.

—Mina y tú son muy unidas, por eso creí que tú sabrías algo —por esa respuesta me pude dar cuenta que seguía pensando que le mentía —Aun no hablo con Yaten, quería hablar primero contigo y…

—¿Y por qué no hablas primero con Mina? —No la dejé terminar ¡bah! ¿Por qué conmigo? Bueno sabía ese porque, pero no, o sea… si, me metí en algo en dónde nadie me llamaba, pero… ¡agh! Que frustrante es tratar de justificarte cuando lo que hiciste no tiene justificación, ni tienes a alguien más a quien culpar. —Escucha, hoy veré a Mina, pasaremos por ti a tu casa ¿De acuerdo? Esto se arreglará, hablaremos y verás que sólo fue un malentendido —Me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Ella asintió y pude ver como tenía los ojos llorosos. Volteó a mirarme y me abrazó.

—Yo no lo soportaría Serena —Me dijo llorando ¡Rayos! Sólo deseaba que mis palabras fueran ciertas, por el bien de Rei y de mi querido Seiya.

**Darien**

Era ya de madrugada, terminaba de dar mi ronda y era mi turno para dormir dos horas, entré a mi consultorio y me recosté en el sofá, el día y la noche habían estado demasiada ajetreada, tanto que no había probado bocado decente desde mi desayuno con mi princesa, lo único que había comido después eran unas galletas, un par de chocolates, 2 sodas y perdí la cuenta de los cafés, azúcar, azúcar y más azúcar, gastritis, gastritis y más gastritis.

Tomé un último trago de mi café, que a esas horas ya no hacía el menor efecto y cerré los ojos, quedándome perdidamente dormido de inmediato.

No supe cuánto tiempo había trascurrido, cuando sentí unos labios apoderarse de los míos, debía estar soñando con Serena nuevamente, era irónico, cuando estaba en casa soñaba con el hospital y cuando estaba en el hospital soñaba con Serena.

—Princesa —Mi propia voz me hizo despertar del todo. Siempre hablaba dormido. Me sorprendí, ese sueño era tan real, hasta podía sentir su cabello en mi rostro.

Al abrir lo ojos —¿Pero qué? — Grité exaltado al ver que no era ningún sueño y lo peor que no era Serena, sino Aoi la que estaba encima de mí, besándome. La empujé sin consideración alguna provocando que cayera al piso, yo me levanté rápidamente y la miré. —¿Qué diablos estas pensando Aoi? — Ella se puso de pie sonriendo cínicamente.

—No te enojes Darien, es que tuve mi tiempo libre, estaba pensando en ti y no me resistí, hace mucho que deseaba esto —Su guardia no era "A" como la mía, de eso estaba seguro.

—Tú no eres guardia "A", nunca te había visto —Seguía con su sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a mí. Esta mujer no entendía.

—No, pero desde hoy lo soy —Se estaba acercando demasiado y yo retrocedía, estaba molesto, pero aun así, el tenerla tan cerca me ponía nervioso, de pronto se colgó de mi cuello sin darme tiempo a nada y me besó nuevamente. Me quedé pasmado, quería alejarla, pero… sus labios se sentían tan bien, que por un segundo me dejé llevar —_Eres un imbécil—_ gracias voz interna. La sujeté fuertemente por los hombros y la alejé.

—¡Basta ya, no entiendes que soy un hombre casado, aléjate de mí, no quiero nada contigo, no vas a conseguir nada! —Le grité nuevamente, pero ella parecía no escucharme porque continuaba con su maldita sonrisa. Caminó hacia la puerta y me guiñó un ojo.

—Me voy, pero no digas que no lograré nada, porque hace unos segundos me demostraste lo contrario, creo que cambiar mi guardia fue la mejor decisión de mi vida, adiós Darien —Cerró la puerta y yo… yo… soy una mierda. —_Te lo dije_— ¡Cállate estúpida conciencia! Todo es tu culpa por no hablar a tiempo.

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

**Hola niñas! Bueno les dejo el 4 esperando como siempre que sea de su agrado, ya estan felices, pero… ¿por cuanto tiempo? La mona esta no se va a quedar tranquila y Darien! Ash Darien como todo buen hombre se deja llevar por un par de ojos verdes. Les aviso que esta vez tardaré algo en actualizar, saldré a un viajecito y no tendré Internet a la mano, pero prometo que en cuanto regrese, será lo primero que haré. Plis niñas sigan haciéndome feliz con sus hermosos Rw, déjenme ir con una sonrisa ok. Besos para todas y linda semana **

**Ah y agradezco también infinitamente a las que me han agregado en sus alertas y favoritos. Besos!**

**VICO:** Ya viste que por fin hizo caso y entendió! Ya no se merece las nalgadas, de Yaten y Rei ya se jaja, pero yo si me los imagino de parejas, además yo no me voy mucho por lo que debe de ser, a mi me gusta hacer diferente combinaciones hehe. Y se la Aoi se merece una buena arrastrada ni porque esta Serena se detiene es una maldita! Y gracias por tus buenos deseos, si ha estado temblando muy seguido, pero ya no han sido tan fuertes como el primero, le diré a mi Haru que ya no haga temblar tanto la tierra jaja. Besos linda, cuídate mucho, nos leemos.

**SalyLuna:** Si, pero ya por fin Darien le hizo caso, esperemos que siga así ;) en lo de convencerla ahí ya te quedé mal jaja cayó muy fácil Serena, pero espera! Que las cosas a penas se empezarán a complicar. Besos y gracias por tus comentarios. Abrazos y linda semana.

**Karly15:** Gracias y ya va por buen camino Darien ya entendió y le dijo lo que ella tanto deseaba escuchar. Nos seguimos leyendo besos.

**Jenedith Princess**: Ya esta vez no los hice sufrir, al contrario jeje, pero espera que se viene lo mejor, no me abandones gracias por leerme y por tu comentario. Besos y excelente semana.

**Alejandra:** Ya lo entendió por fiiiin! Y esa doctora vaya que va a complicar las cosas, sólo espera un poco más. Gracias, espero nos sigamos leyendo que estes muy muy bien besos y abrazos.

**Patty:** Jajajaja me encantan tus Rw por eso por espontáneos. Si te apoyo esa mujer es una zorra! Pero Darien como todo hombre se hace tonto! Y si Rei y Yaten, a mi también me encantan MyY pero me gusta hacer mezclas extrañas, yo también digo que ese matrimonio debe ser extraño. De Darien la verdad me gusta más la personalidad del manga, no sé como que ahí se ve más cómo se empiezan a gustar y así más romántico, pero vamos a darle la oportunidad de que aquí lo haga :) y de Serena, si pobre, pero como desde el inicio bien dijiste todo era por la falta de comunicación, pero pareciera que ya se arregló, veremos ahora qué sucede con la zorra!. Besos Patty y que bueno que te gustó la imagen. Nos leemos ok. Linda Semana.

**Walkmoon:** Ya reaccionó Darien! Por fin le dijo lo que ella quería escuchar y se lo dijo muy tierno y Serena siempre lo ha valorado, creo que ambos se valoraban sólo que la comunicación se les fue y la rutina hizo que se olvidaran de los detalles, que siempre son importantes. A ver qué problemas les trae la zorrilla esa. Besos y nos leemos ok!

**Etsuko-Ai**: Lucharemos por ese final feliz ya verás ;) y que bueno que te guste sé que es raro, pero me gusta poner parejas diferentes de vez en cuando y perdón pero aun les falta sufrir wwaaa! Gracias por tu comentario y por leerme, espero sigas con migo hasta el fin. Cuídate mucho.


	5. Conquistándote II

**Recuerdo día tres**

**Serena**

Mina pasó por mí como habíamos quedado, íbamos en su coche. Desde que salimos de la oficina no me había dado oportunidad de hablar sobre un tema en concreto, pasaba de una cosa a otra, de hecho su saludo fue de lo más incoherente, dijo algo así como: _"Hola, vamos, tengo un poco de prisa, mira esta nublado, iremos por unas cosas a casa, uff pero que calor, el clima esta de locos ¿no?… oyee que linda foto" _Por dios, esa foto tenía en mi oficina lo que yo llevo trabajando en la empresa. En el momento en que intentaba pronunciar palabra, se me adelantaba, hablando cual tarabilla.

Ahora en el auto, su mejor arma era la música; el volumen rayaba en lo insoportable, agregando que ella misma cantaba a todo pulmón.

Para mi desgracia, su casa estaba a media hora de mi trabajo, aun faltaban 15 largos minutos y ni yo, ni mi tímpano soportábamos más, además su actitud infantil comenzaba a desesperarme demasiado; me preguntaba ¿Qué pasaba por esa cabeza rubia y loca? Por otro lado, pobre, no quisiera estar en su lugar, era mi amiga y yo mejor que nadie supe cómo sufría ella por Yaten; sin embargo, ahora estaban Seiya y Rei, no me cabía en la cabeza que se haya atrevido a lastimarlos. Vaya es como si estuviera dando por hecho que lo hizo. Ella es mi amiga; si es Mina, una de mis mejores amigas y no es capaz de algo así. De acuerdo seré paciente y comprensiva con mi amiga, de todas maneras tarde o temprano llegará el momento de aclarar las cosas.

La miré, no pude evitar sentir una gran ternura por ella, yo mejor que cualquiera sabía que no era mala, al contrario. Me miró, me sonrió aun cantando y yo le correspondí, terminó la canción, y ella seguía bailoteando en su asiento y tarareando la melodía que acababa de finalizar. Si, sería paciente, paciente y comprensiva con ella, mi tímpano era lo de menos, esperaría hasta llegar a su casa y…

—Mierdaaaa, el mamut se hizo mierdaaaa. —¿eh? Por favor que alguien me diga que Mina no esta cantando la canción del mamut, por favor la del Mamut chiquitito noooo ¡Al carajo con mi comprensión, eso era demasiado! Saqué el CD y lo lancé por le ventanilla, dejando a mi amiga con la boca abierta, y los ojos increíblemente abiertos.

—¡Mira al frente y deja de hacerte la loca! ¡Sabes que tenemos que hablar! —Le grité un poco, sólo un poco exaltada. Ella se hundió en su asiento, con la vista el frente y su alegre cara con la que cantaba "El mamut chiquitito" se desvaneció, mostrándose ahora triste y causándome un terrible sentimiento de culpa.

—No es lo que todas están pensando— La miré en silencio esperando que continuara, pero no lo hizo. Bueno al menos ya era algo, pero si no era lo que todas pensábamos ¿Qué era?

—Entonces ¿Qué es? — No pude descifrar su expresión, continué esperando una respuesta, pero nada, después de un tiempo considerable en silencio, continué yo— Pasaremos por Rei a su casa y hablarás con ella entonces — suspiró pesadamente y puso los ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo. Ya quita esa cara, todo estará bien, supongo que ya es tiempo de que Rei lo sepa, bueno… y tú también —Me sonrió tranquilamente; había de dos: O como yo misma le dije a Rei: todo había sido un malentendido oooo reconocería su relación con Yaten. Ayyy dios, por favor sé bueno, que sea la primera de mis hipótesis.

Apenas entramos a su casa y se escuchó la voz de Seiya proveniente de la sala.

—¡Vaya al fin llagas! empezaba a preocuparme amor, preparé la cena — Gritó sin voltear, ya que estaba sumamente concentrado en la batería del Wii— te estaba esperando, pero anda, acompáñame a terminar esta ronda de canciones necesito un guitarrista. —No, definitivamente si Mina llegaba a lastimarlo, no podría perdonarla, Seiya era un esposo tan lindo.

—¿Seiya prepara la cena? —Le pregunté incrédula, pues si algo teníamos en común él, Mina y yo era que la cocina no era nuestro fuerte. Mi amiga arqueó una ceja y sin contestar, me guió a la cocina dónde había dos pizzas familiares.

—Eso es preparar la cena para él —Me contestó, y yo no pide evitar reír, debí suponerlo.

—¿Mina? —Volvió a gritar Seiya al ver que ésta no respondía —Esta bien ya voy —Habló derrotado. Mientras mi amiga ponía mala cara.

—Odio que se la pase pegado a ese maldito aparato, un día que en verdad esté molesta se lo lanzaré en la tina de baño sin importarme si esta conectado o no. —¡Oh! Definitivamente yo no era la única con problemas maritales.

Seiya entró a la cocina y al verme su linda sonrisa se hizo presente, mientras se acercaba a abrazarme.

—Bombón, que gusto verte por aquí, vamos acompáñanos a cenar— Me dijo aun sonriendo, estaba a punto de contestar, pero Mina se me adelantó dejándome sorprendida.

—No, de hecho ya nos vamos, sólo pasé por algo de ropa para Mañana, ya te había dicho que me quedaría hoy en casa de Serena— Mina ni siquiera lo miró. La sonrisa de mi amigo desapareció y suspiró; si, tenían problemas. Qué incómodo es estar presente en una situación así.

—Discúlpanos un momento bombón —Seiya se acercó a Mina y la cargó cual bulto, ignorando los gritos furiosos de mi amiga, llevándola rumbo a su habitación. Yo me senté, no pude evitar escuchar los gritos de Mina, primero de molestia y después mezclados con carcajadas, esos dos están locos, no quise imaginar de qué modo Seiya le estaba "quitando" el enojo. Eran el uno para el otro.

Después de un rato al fin regresaron. Mina venía con una gran sonrisa y ya su pequeña maleta lista. Detrás salió un Seiya sonriendo de igual manera.

— ¡Vamos! — me dijo feliz ¿? Se volteó hacia Seiya, rodeó su cuello con los brazos y le dio un prolongado y apasionado beso, mientras él la sujetaba por la cintura. O sea ¡Hola! Estoy aquí. Tomé una de las pizzas y me encaminé a la salida.

— ¡Te espero en el auto! — Le grité al salir. Esa escena, me hizo recordar lo mucho que esos dos se aman. No, ella no lastimaría a Seiya.

Llegamos a mi casa. El recorrido había sido por demás incómodo, ninguna de las tres había hablado. Rei ni siquiera había mirado a Mina, mientras que esta última, sorprendentemente se mostraba seria, y aparentemente tranquila. ¿Y yo? ¿Qué diablos hacía yo ahí?

Las dejé en la sala, me dirigí a la cocina por algo de tomar.

Dejé los vasos en la mesita de centro y permanecimos silencio, por más de cinco minutos, que a mi se me hicieron eternos y taaan incómodos.

Rei estaba sentada en el sillón más grande, inclinada al frente, con los codos sobre las rodillas y las manos entrelazadas al frente, y mirando al piso, como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo. Mina; sentada en el sillón mediano, justo frente a Rei, cruzada de piernas y brazos mirándola con seriedad, y yo… ¿Qué diablos hacía yo en ese lugar? Me volvía a preguntar.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…

—Rei…—¡Gracias! gracias a dios, Mina interrumpió mi conteo y no tuve que ser yo quien rompiera ese maldito silencio. —Te debo una explicación. —Rei levantó la vista y miró fijamente a Mina. Ver los ojos de Rei, me partía el corazón, no se veía molesta, lo único que había en su mirada era una profunda tristeza.

—Te escucho, sólo te pido que seas sincera Mina, sea lo que sea, lo único que deseo escuchar el la verdad —Mina asintió, mordió su labio interior y se quedó en silencio, pensativa por unos momentos.

—Lo primero y más importante; Yaten y yo no tenemos nada que ver — ¡Ahhhh! Sentí un gran alivio al escucharla. Enseguida noté, como Rei suspiró y su rostro se relajó.

—¿Entonces? —Mina se levantó y nos dio la espalda. Tomé la mano de Rei, ella me miró y le sonreí.

—Te lo dije, todo estará bien —Le hablé en voz baja, ella correspondió mi sonrisa y me dio un leve apretón en la mano, después, ambas miramos a Mina, esperando que continuara.

—Lo que sucedió entre Yaten y yo, fue cuando ellos regresaron, mucho antes de que lo de ustedes comenzara — Lo que Mina dijo, me dejó con la boca abierta. Entre ellos nunca existió una relación de noviazgo, todos sabíamos que Mina babeaba por él, pero Yaten jamás le correspondió ¿Cómo es que se acostaban? Y ¿Cómo es que nunca me lo contó?

—Pero si tú y Yaten nunca fueron novios ¿O si? —Al parecer Rei había pensado lo mismo que yo. Mina se volteó y nos miró a ambas, negó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente, bebió un poco de jugo y tomó asiento nuevamente.

—Rei, yo te mentí, les mentí a todos, incluso a Yaten — Ahora si no entendía nada. — Yaten siempre fue claro conmigo, él no me amaba, pero yo le insistí hasta el cansancio y… — Mina se agachó, se veía apenada. Hizo una larga pausa, durante la cual me acerqué a ella, me senté a su lado y puse mi mano en su hombro, fue cuando supe lo que hacía ahí. Yo estaba para apoyar a mis amigas. — me le ofrecí como una zorra — Dijo sin levantar la vista — Esto es tan vergonzoso para mí.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Mina? — Desde mi punto de vista la pregunta de Rei estaba de más, pero en fin, tal vez si Yaten fuera mi esposo también me interesaría saber detalles.

— Que yo le ofrecí a Yaten una relación sin compromisos, sólo la pasaríamos bien y ya, en esos momentos, lo único que yo quería era estar con él, no me importaba cómo, creí que de ese modo lograría que se enamorara de mí, pero me equivoqué.

—¿Pero cómo es que Yaten aceptó algo así? Y ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?—Gritó Rei furiosa. Y con toda la razón del mundo ¿Cómo pudo usar a Mina de ese modo?

—No Rei, no puedes enojarte con él, él no quería, me rechazó muchas veces, pero sabes lo insistente que puedo llegar a ser, yo le dije que no habría compromisos… ni amor. No duró mucho porque a él nunca le pareció del todo bien y… de por qué nadie te lo dijo fue porque sólo lo sabíamos Seiya, Yaten y yo. Obviamente Seiya no tenía por qué decírtelo y Yaten… quería contártelo cuando empezó a salir contigo, pero… yo se lo impedí… —Mina iba a continuar, pero Rei se lo impidió, en su rostro se veía la mezcla de sentimientos que en ese momento tenía, de ratos se veía molesta, de pronto triste, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y en ese momento se quebró.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo hablé contigo, ¡Te hablé de frente Mina! Te dije que Yaten me gustaba, pero que yo me alejaría si a ti te seguía interesando y tú me dijiste que no. Dime ¿Seguías enamorada de él cuando tuvimos esa conversación? —Ahora Rei gritaba entre llantos. Recuerdo claramente lo mal que estaba cuando me confesó sus sentimientos hacia Yaten, lo culpable que se sentía con Mina y fui yo quien le aconsejó que hablara con ella.

—Si, si, yo aun lo amaba…

—¿Y Seiya? Ese día fue cuando me dijiste que ustedes estaban saliendo y que estabas enamorada de él —Cuando escuché eso, un escalofrío me recorrió, no, yo no quería que Seiya saliera lastimado de esto, además la tranquilidad que Mina mantenía seguía sorprendiéndome, ¿Desde cuándo era tan buena fingiendo? ¿Acaso nunca amó a Seiya? como reflejo me alejé de ella, la desconocía totalmente. Debió haber notado mi expresión, porque me miró y me sonrió como diciendo "no te asustes", luego desvió la vista a Rei y continuó.

—Rei, por favor déjame terminar de hablar. Por eso te estoy diciendo que les mentí a todos; yo estaba muy mal con el rechazo de Yaten, además odiaba la lástima con que todos me miraban, detestaba que todos quisieran darme ánimos. Seiya se encontraba en una situación similar por lo de Serena y su próxima boda, así que… decidimos hacerles creer que éramos novios, cuando en realidad lo que hacíamos era compartir nuestro gran dolor —No pude evitar que un par de lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos, pobre Seiya, aun no me perdonaba del todo el daño que en ese época le causé, y por lo que Mina decía se lo seguía causando. Pero ¿Entonces ellos nunca se amaron? No podía creer que hubieran llevado su farsa tan lejos. Tenía tantas preguntas, pero no encontraba el valor para hacerlas. — Además te inventé eso, para que fueran feliz con Yaten, sin el remordimiento de que me harías sufrir —Rei iba a hablar nuevamente pero Mina le hizo una seña con la mano, impidiéndoselo— Sé que se supone, que es casi una regla, el no poner tus ojos en el hombre de tu mejor amiga, pero debería existir una que diga: si eres una verdadera amiga y en verdad lo amas debes aceptarlo y dejar que sean felices. Y eso hice, al final de cuentas Yaten no fue mi hombre, él nunca me quiso y dime ¿Qué hubiera ganado yo haciéndolos infelices a ambos? Obligándolos a vivir lo que yo estaba viviendo; nada, sólo me hubiera convertido en lo que más odio; un ser egoísta y yo no podía ser así Rei, el separarlos no iba a hacer a Yaten amarme, sino todo lo contrario —Ni Rei, ni mucho menos yo dijimos nada. Mi duda seguía ahí: no amaba a Seiya y podría jurar que él a ella si, o sólo que también fuera un gran actor que seguía enamorado de… hasta pensarlo me aterraba. —Y de Seiya, bueno… nuestro amor nació mucho después… no pongan esas caras, yo no engaño a Seiya, ni él a mí, o se espero. —Sonrió, me tomó de la mano y caminamos hacia Rei. Ella se puso de pie y las tres nos abrazamos. Sentí un alivio del tamaño del mundo cuando dijo eso.

—Mina perdóname, yo debí saber, eres una de mis mejores amigas y no supe darme cuenta de que me mentías — Dijo Rei aun llorando, pero Mina al contrario rió.

—No digas eso, ¿Qué habría sido de mí y de Yaten juntos? ¿Puedes imaginar eso? Yo soy para Seiya y él para mí, mi matrimonio es una locura como yo, incluso nuestros pleitos son extrañamente cómicos, nuestro amor nunca se pudrirá porque nosotros nuca maduraremos, somos en verdad felices, el destino nos unió porque así tenía que ser, cada quien con su cada cual. No quiero que te sientas culpable, la única culpable aquí soy yo por mentirte y no me arrepiento. Las quiero y disculpen por haberlas hecho pasar ese mal rato, saben que mi boca y mi cerebro tienen una conexión casi nula.

Después de ese momento de drama, comimos pizza y vimos algunas películas. Por un rato nos dedicamos a ser las amigas que éramos antes de casarnos, recordamos cosas de la preparatoria, incluso de algunas batallas, hablamos de toda clase de tonterías, Rei nos regañó varias veces y Mina se puso a decir algunos de sus célebres refranes, reí hasta las lágrimas al recordar a Mina cuando fue robado su corazón puro y esta se fue corriendo como loca con él en brazos; incluso por un momento olvidé los problemas con Darien, que en realidad ya no eran con Darien en sí, sino con esa mujer.

—¿Serena estas bien? —Preguntó Rei, al notar mi repentino silencio.

—¿Sigues teniendo problemas con Darien? — Ahora habló Mina. No sabía qué decirle, no quería hacer aquello grande sin estar segura de lo que esa mujer pretendía, pero tampoco me caería mal el consejo de mis amigas.

—No, no, ya arreglamos nuestros problemas, es sólo que… —A ver ¿Cómo decirlo? — ¿Han sentido que una mujer anda detrás de sus esposos? —Si eso era así de simple.

Mina y Rei se voltearon a ver y comenzaron a reír ¿Había dicho algo gracioso? —No entiendo el chiste —Dije seria. O sea yo les estaba contando algo de suma importancia para mí, una zorra súper guapa estaba intentando quitarme a mi querido Darien, pedía su consejo ¿Y qué obtengo? Nada más y nada menos que las burlas de mis amigas ¡Genial! Gracias.

—Lo siento Serena, no te ofendas, ni lo tomes a mal, es sólo que ¿Te das cuenta con quienes estas hablando? Seiya y Yaten son integrantes de uno de los grupos musicales del momento, creo que más de medio Tokio, o tal vez más de medio mundo anda detrás de nuestros maridos —Lo que Mina dijo tenía sentido, creo que no me había explicado correctamente o más bien ellas eran tontas, si, en el caso de ellas era normal, pero en el de Darien no, era un hombre muy guapo de eso no tenía la menor duda, pero nunca me había sucedido algo como lo de esa mañana, nunca me había enfrentado a una mujer tan, tan…—Rei se acercó a mí, entrecerró los ojos y habló solemnemente.

—¿Quién es la perra? —eso; perra, esa mujer es una perra. Sonreí ante las palabras de Rei y decidí contarles todo lo sucedido en la mañana.

Después de mi monologo, durante el cual mis amigas me escucharon atentamente sin interrumpir, la primera en hablar fue Mina.

—Yo creo que lo que debes hacer es hablar con Darien, como bien dijiste no estas segura de la dimensión del problema o de lo que esa mujer pretende, por eso mismo debes evitar que se haga más grande y aclararlo de una vez —A veces Mina me sorprendía, todas la tenían en un concepto de inmadura y despistada, pero ella y Seiya tenían una comunicación envidiable, se conocían a la perfección y sus consejos me habían sacado de apuros varías veces.

—No —Dijo Rei muy seria — Yo creo que debe esperar a que Darien se lo cuente, Darien no es como todos los hombres, si se tratara de algo serio él mismo te lo hubiera dicho ya ¿No crees? —Cierto, mi Darien no era como todos lo hombres, era único, confiaba en él a ojos cerrados y jamás me fallaría.

—Pero últimamente sus problemas han sido a raíz de la mala comunicación que han tenido, yo creo que debes decirle que esa mujer te incomodó.

—No, Mina, no, si están tan bien ¿Para qué arruinarlo? —Maldición, las dos decían cosas muy ciertas. Yo sólo atinaba a pasar mi mirada de una a la otra sin saber qué decir, ni qué pensar. Cierto; teníamos problemas de comunicación, pero insisto era Darien, el hombre más correcto y fiel del universo, a quien yo más admiraba y amaba en el mundo, incapaz de engañarme de cualquier modo, si era mi querido Darien y jamás, jamás m fallará.

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

**Hola! Perdonen la demora tan enorme, prometo que no volverá a suceder. No se imaginan cuanto las extrañé. Algo importante: veo que a muchas les causan conflicto mis extrañas parejas (MXS RXY) pero es que a Rei yo no puedo verla con Nicolas, es demasiado linda para él y salía volando Mina, así que la emparejé con Seiya, además de que debe ser la locura un matrimonio con esos dos *Me encantan* *-*. Y este cap es para que vean como surgieron esos romances. Aaay las extrañé tanto tanto. Gracias todas por sus comentarios y mensajitos.**

**Patty:** Si, disfruto tus Rws espontáneos jajaja y aun no se sabe cuánto durará la reconciliación jajajajaja imaginé al burro, bien que se lo merecería la mugrosa y lo peor es que si hay mujeres así! Y si Patty yo así te quiero ya se arregló de de Mina y Rei. Espero te haya gustado y gracias me fue super bien, pero no sabes como las extrañé. Besitos y nos leeremos muy pronto okis.

**SalyLuna:** Lo sé fue muy fácil, pero como dices con ese hombre ¿Quién no? Jeje y la zorra esa va a dar lata, y ya sé hasta a mi me perecen raras, a mi me encanta Mina y Yaten, pero pues dije ¿Por qué no? Y pues ahí estan las parejas raras XD, gracias por leerme y espero te siga gustando mi fic besitos y linda semana.

**Hehra: **Hey hola! Me alegra que te guste y supongo que se te hace natural, porque tiene varias vivencias propias jeje, espero de verdad no decepcionarte y veré que puedo hacer con la zorrita esta, me pasaré a leer los fics que me recomendaste es que te cuento: vivo en el DF pero soy de otro lado y pues al venirnos quitamos en Internet en nuestra otra casa que quedó sola y ni como comunicarme no sabes como sufrí, pero al fin he vuelto. Besos, ustedes (Las fourladies) escriben muy bien y yo voy comenzando así que deseo con todo mi ser no quedarte mal jaja besos. Nos leemos.

**Yesqui2000: **Ahhh te gustó la reconciliación! Jaja a mi también n_n veremos que hace el buen Darien, esta metiendo la pata, pero esta bien, hay que ponerle emoción a las cosas jeje. Besos y gracias por leerme y por tu comentario.

**Only Nina: **Bien!si lo leíste de una sola es porque te esta gustando y eso me gusta a mí yeye! Si lo sé son extrañas las parejas, pero salió de momento. Gracias, mi viaje estuvo mejor de lo que esperé y sorry tarde en actualizar, pero no más ok. Besos y nos leemos, gracias por leerme.

**Soyprincesitamoon: **Hi! Jajajajaja la loca fui yo riendo sin parar frente a mi compu! Muchas gracias, todo lo que me dices me anima a continuar, y prometo que ya no esperarás tanto, yo trato de actualizar rápido, pero esta vez si les quedé mal. Bueno esperaré tu siguiente opinión que me haga reír jaja y que estes muy bien. Besos.

**Gigichiba: **Gracias y no te pierdas el próximo capitulo jeje ahí se verá máaas lo que pasará. Gracias por leerme y por tu comentario. Besos y nos leemos n_n.

**Karly15: **Hola! Sorry tardé lo sé, pero aquí está, y noooo no puede caer! Gracias por seguir acompañándome ya verás que no lo dejaré hacr más tonterías ;)

**VICO: **Asesinamos a esa mujer! Y yo sé es que no es sólo Darien, yo creo que todos los hombres son así de bobos, bueno espero que el mío no jaja o al menos no se encuentre una resbalosa como esa. Que bueno que te gustó la reconciliación es de mis primeros lemon, es difícil escribirlos. Gracias por esperarme y ya regresé! Todo bien gracias a dios la pasé muy bien y van muchos besos te extrañé Vico! n_n aquí seguiremos en contacto ok. Cuídate mucho linda!

**Walkmoon: **jajaja muy bien, me alegra haberte inspirado para que seduzcas a tu hombre! Y ya se maldita mujer, y espera que no viene lo peor esa vieja es mala, mala y sinvergüenza jajaja y es que no quiere nada, nada tonta la mujer tras de Darien! Gracias por leerme y van besos que estes muuuy bien y gracias por tu mensaje.

**Ediebella: **Bienvenido tu Rw doble, más vale tarde que nunca, muchas gracias por no abandonarme, lo de Rei y Mina ya esta aclarado, lo de Darien y Serena apenas comienza lo bueno o más bien lo malo, esa mujer dará problemas :/ pero lo tienen que arreglar! Besos y espero tu siguiente opinión.

**Selenita: **Aaaay no sabes cómo me emociona que te guste y más el lemon porque es de los primeros que escribo, me da un poco de miedo porque es muy difícil, pero si te gustó significa que voy bien. Y lo de Rini, tu sigue leyendo ;) y noooo Darien es un hombre fiel, pero yo creo que a cualquiera le puede pasar sigue siendo humano y esa mujer es una zorra. Ya lo de las chichas se arregló. Besos y espero tu sig. Opinión espero te siga gustando ok! Besos! Nos leemos.

**STARVENUS: **Siii estoy de acuerdo contigo, Darien se esta equivocando, pero así pasa a veces en las relaciones, no sabes ni en qué punto te perdiste y adiós comunicación, y peor cuando aparece una vieja de esas, pero nunca es tarde! Esperemos que Darien se ponga las pilas ya. Y ya tranquila se arregló lo de Mina y Rei ;) muchas gracias por unirte y por darme tu opinión que me hace tan feliz. Besos.

**BUBU30: **Seeee perra eso es esa mujer, pero de que las hay las hay! Y ya se solucionó lo de las chicas Mina fue una buena amiga :) y Darien, pues se le complicarán un poco las cosas pero todo depende de él. Gracias por tu opinión y por leerme besos. Que estes muy bien.

**Sere2012: **Hola! Vaya de España, que bien! que bueno que te unes y me alegra que te guste besos y espero te continúe gustando para que no me abandones. Besos y saluditos desde el contaminado DF XD. Yo soy de Salamanca, pero Guanajuato jeje. ;) que estes muy bien nena!


	6. Día Cuatro: No, Por favor

**Día cuatro: No, Por Favor**

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar; Mina, quien había dormido conmigo, ya no estaba, tenía un llamado a las 7 am, así que salió muy temprano.

Me quedé un momento recostada, mirando al techo, pensando en lo sucedido ayer y que gracias a dios todo quedó bien entre mis amigas.

Ahora estaba el qué hacer respecto a Darien; confío en él totalmente; sin embargo, algo me dice que lo mejor es hablar de una vez, pero me da miedo, estábamos tan bien ayer ¿Qué tal si mis suposiciones están mal? y lo único que provocaré será distanciarnos de nuevo, pero si no lo hago no estaré en paz, ¡Que complicado es el matrimonio! ¿Cómo es que no escuche a mi madre cuando me dijo que era muy joven y no estaba lista? Pero… ¿En algún momento se está lista? —¿A caso el amarte con toda el alma no es suficiente? — pregunté a la nada mientras se me escapaba un profundo suspiro. Debo hacerlo lo sé, sé que lo mejor es que hablemos de una vez… si, ya no pensaré más en el asunto y hoy mismo hablaré con mi Darien ¿Qué necesidad de pasar por esto? Nunca me ha mentido; bueno, a excepción de ayer en la mañana, pero si fuera algo serio y esa mujer lo estuviera acosando o algo así ¿Por qué no decírmelo? Tal vez estoy viendo cosas que no son y me estoy complicando la existencia por nada.

Me estiré tirada aun en la cama, es viernes, sólo hoy, mañana podré dormir placidamente hasta la hora que quisiera, Darien tendría sábado libre, así que nos esperaba un hermoso fin de semana juntos.

Me levanté rápidamente y me dirigí a la ducha. Es increíble cómo el agua cambia mi estado de ánimo, por eso amo bañarme en las mañanas porque me cargo de energía nueva y positiva. Salí tarareando la canción que Mina había estado cantando anoche. Tomé una minifalda de mezclilla azul fuerte y una blusa sin mangas, blanca, de lo más sencilla, sequé mi cabello y pasé la plancha por él, para alisarlo un poco más; suelto, hoy lo usaré suelto. Los viernes acostumbro ir muy casual y fresca, al fin último día de la semana. Me miré al espejo y si éste no me engaña, me veo muy bien, Darien dice que amaba mis piernas, no le causa mucha gracia que use faldas tan cortas, pero ¡bah! Al final de cuentas las uso para él. Le sonreí a mi reflejo, alisé por última vez mi cabello y salí.

Casi instantáneamente un delicioso aroma golpeó mi nariz. _Rei _pensé de inmediato ¿Quién más? Entré a la cocina y en efecto ahí se encontraba mi amiga terminando de preparar ¡hot cakes!

—¡Rei! —Grité en forma de saludo y demostrando la emoción que me provocaba ver la comida, mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas de la barra. Sobre ella había ya fruta picada, café, jugo de naranja y apenas acomodaba en el centro los hot cakes que aun humeaban. Se me hizo agua la boca ya tenía 2 días añorando esos panes con un poco de mantequilla y mermelada. ¡Amo a Rei! —¡Rei te amo! —Le confesé, sin quitar mi vista de la comida.

—No exageres, anda come, pensé que se te haría tarde, ayer nos dormimos pasado de la 1:00 am, pero veo que es verdad y ya eres responsable — La escuché pero no la vi, mi mirada y todos mis esfuerzos estaban concentrados en arreglar mis hot cakes.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Dije con la boca ya llena.

—Serena, no hables con la boca llena—Mi amiga seguía con esa manía de tratarme y hablarme como niña pequeña, pero ni sus regaños me importan ahora.

—Disculpa haha ¿No comerás conmigo? —pregunté por pura cortesía, pues en realidad yo sola podía terminarme todo y pensaba hacerlo. Me sonrió. me conoce tan bien que seguramente adivinó mis pensamientos de terminarme todo sola.

—No, no debe tardar en llegar por mí Yaten, además no estoy segura de que sea suficiente para ti — casi inmediatamente después de decir eso, se escuchó el timbre. Rei tomó su bolso y se acercó a mí, dándome un fuerte abrazo, un beso en la mejilla, y me dijo algo que me dejó sin palabras —Gracias Serena, te quiero, tú haces de este mundo un lugar mejor — Yo sólo la miré con el tenedor aun en la boca, sintiendo como mi vista se nublaba a causa de las lágrimas, tal vez mi reacción es exagerada, pero últimamente he estado demasiado sensible, seguramente mis días ya no tardarán en hacer su majestuosa aparición. Mi amiga se separó de mí, sin percatarse de mis ojos llorosos y se marchó rápidamente.

**Darien**

Terminaba mi turno, son las 10:00 am y camino rumbo a mi auto a paso lento, ¡Que cansado y sin ánimos de nada me siento! Entré a mi auto y acomodé el espejo retrovisor viéndome en él. Me veo tan jodido, mis ojos están llorosos e irritados a causa del sueño, agregando unas profundas ojeras y un rostro pálido, incluso levantar la cara y seguir mirando mi reflejo se me hace una labor complicada, casi imposible. Encendí el auto y a lo lejos vi a Aoi caminando hacia su auto —Ppfff— Saqué aire al recordar, y es que, en realidad el cansancio y mi estado de ánimo no es sólo por la guardia, esta también lo sucedido en la madrugada, que mal me siento, que idiota había sido anoche, un débil, un tonto, un miserable ¿Cómo ver a mi princesa a los ojos después de lo que había hecho? Después de que me dejé llevar por Aoi; auque, fue sólo por un segundo, ya contaba como beso, yo había besado a otra mujer, y mi Serena no se lo merecía. Lo peor de todo es que mi debilidad le había abierto las puertas a esa mujer y tengo una profunda preocupación de imaginar hasta dónde podría llegar con todo esto, ya me demostró que es una mujer de armas tomar y yo ya demostré que soy un idiota.

Cuántas veces me pregunté; al ver como los matrimonios de mis colegas se derrumbaban a causa de la infidelidad ¿Qué los llevaba a engañar a sus esposas? Yo que juraba que algo así jamás me pasaría. Siempre creí que era falta de amor por parte de ambos, que sólo intentaban justificarse al decir que las circunstancias los obligaban o los arrastraban; los juzgaba y yo jugaba el rol de consejero, porque mi matrimonio es o era estable ¿Y ahora? ¿Quién me aconsejaría a mí? ¿Cuál era mi pretexto? Serena es hermosa, tierna, cariñosa, trabajadora, comprensiva y aun así le había faltado al respeto.

Estoy tan arrepentido, desesperado, preocupado e incluso atemorizado de pensar que ella pueda enterarse, tanto que pasó por mi mente el llamar a Setsuna para que regresara el tiempo; lo sé suena ridículo, y lo es; lo hecho, hecho esta y no puedo cambiarlo, lo único que me queda, es alejar a esa mujer lo más que pueda y dejarle claro que no pasará nada entre nosotros, que yo amo a mi esposa, eso es lo correcto, y suena fácil, pero el problema es que en cuanto ella se me acerca de esa manera, me olvido de todo… ¡Basta! Estoy jugando con fuego, puedo perder a Serena, y lo peor de todo; lastimarla, no me perdonaría verla sufrir por una más de mis estupideces y menos por algo así.

Vi como Aoi me sonreía y comenzaba a caminar en mi dirección ¿No se cansa de fastidiarme la vida? No correspondí su sonrisa, al contrarió rodé los ojos con enfado y pisé el acelerador de inmediato. La miré por el retrovisor parada a medio estacionamiento cruzada de brazos y sonriendo. Ella sabe perfectamente lo que me esta haciendo y lo esta disfrutando ¡Maldición!

Necesito algo que aminore este sentimiento de culpa tan insoportable ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué lo hice? Tomé el teléfono e hice lo primero que vino a mi mente.

—Si, buen día, quiero el arreglo de rosas rojas más grande que tenga…

Fui a desayunar al restaurante de Lita y Andrew, creo que hablar con alguien no me caería nada mal. Entré y de inmediato me encontré con el sonriente rostro de mi amigo; quien se acercó a mí de inmediato.

—Hola Darien ¿Saliendo de guardia? — Agradecí no ver a Lita cerca cuando Andrew me recibió. Podríamos hablar tranquilamente.

—Si, recién, pero vine a buscarte porque necesito hablar con alguien.

—¿Siguen mal? — Me preguntó mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro y me guiaba a su oficina.

Entramos, nos sentamos en los cómodos sillones negros de piel, que al contacto me recordó lo cansado que estoy, quería cerrar los ojos y olvidarme de todo, pero no, primero a lo que vine.

Moví la cortina de la ventana que da al restaurante y di un leve escaneo, aun no ví a Lita, lo cual me pareció extraño, pero no pregunté porque en realidad no me interesaba; ni saber, ni hablar sobre el paradero de su esposa.

—No, no seguimos mal, es… —Comencé a contarle todo lo sucedido con Aoi, su semblante era serio, su mirada estaba puesta en mí, y sólo levantaba levemente las cejas al escuchar las insinuaciones tan… tan descaradas de mi colega.

Cuando al fin terminé, él sonrió tranquilamente, se puso de pie y se acercó a mí palmeando mi hombro. Jamás esperé que Andrew se lo tomara con tan tranquilidad.

— ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar? — Vaya, al parecer para él no es algo como para perder el sueño ¿Por qué Andrew se ve tan tranquilo? ¿Habrá escuchado lo que le dije?

— No, gracias, ahora no —Fruncí el ceño y volteé a verlo —… ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? — Pregunté serio. Mi amigo sonrió nuevamente y se sentó a mi lado.

— Estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, no eres al único no el primero al que le pasa algo así, he reconfesar que esa mujer si es algo especial, muy… atrevida, por decirlo de algún modo, pero todo depende de ti y Serena no tiene por qué enterarse.

— ¿A ti te ha pasado? — ¿Por qué Andrew no me lo había contado? ¿A qué se refiere con que todo depende de mí y que Serena no tiene por qué enterarse? ¿Ser infiel es normal? ¿Él le ha sido infiel a Lita?

—No me mires así, claro que me ha pasado a TODOS los hombres les pasa ¡Por dios! Para algunas mujeres el hecho de que seas casado te vuelve más deseado —Lo miré reprobatoriamente y pareció leer mi mente—Yo no he engañado a Lita, no te asustes, pero porque no he querido. Me he topado con bastantes mujeres así como tu… colega, y tú también te las has topado, sólo que eres tan inocente, distraído o qué se yo, que ni las notas, supongo que por eso esa mujer esta siendo tan drástica, para que la mires — No, yo no soy inocente ni distraído, simplemente yo sólo tengo ojos para mi esposa, por eso no noto la presencia de otras mujeres, pero esta si se esta pasando y… A ver lo que Andrew me esta diciendo es que ¿No hay problema en ser infiel mientras mi esposa no se entere? ¡Eso es estúpido!

—¡No pienso serle infiel a Serena! No vine a preguntarte si esta mal o no ser infiel porque eso lo tengo muy claro. Quiero que me aconsejes en el sentido de si bebo o no decírselo a mi esposa. —Andrew echó la cabeza hacia atrás recargándose de lleno en el respaldo del sillón, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

—¿Para qué? Las mujeres están locas amigo mío, si haces eso se pondrá paranoica, si dices que estas seguro de no querer nada con esa mujer, aléjala y listo, Serena no tiene por qué enterarse, te lo repito —Me acomodé en mi asiento y adopté la postura de Andrew. Piensa, piensa, algo me dice que debo contarle, pero el miedo me lo impide. —Ahora bien, si te gusta y…

—Cállate, eso ni lo digas… ni lo pienses — me incorporé abruptamente. En verdad me llené de pánico ante la sola idea de engañar a mi esposa. Eso no era ni una posibilidad.

—Jajaja, tranquilo estoy bromeando, Darien eres humano, el estar casado no significa que seas ciego, es normal lo que esa mujer provoca en ti, y con más razón si dices que es muy guapa, ese es el punto, el verdadero reto del matrimonio: La fidelidad. Si, tal vez esa mujer te atrae, pero no por eso dejas de amar a Serena, confía un poco más en ti y sé fuerte —No sé que pensar, mi cabeza esta hecha un lío ¿Y si estoy haciendo todo más grande de lo que es como dice Andrew? Fuerte, ser fuerte que fácil se escucha. —Sólo procura y ten mucho cuidado con que esto no se te salga de las manos.

**Serena**

Estoy sentada en mi silla, sonriendo como una tonta, dando golpecitos en mi escritorio con la pluma que tengo en mi mano, si alguien me viera creería que estoy loca, y tal ve lo esté, pero mi locura tiene razón, nombre y apellido: Darien Chiba me ama, eso es lo que me dice el bello arreglo floral que mi príncipe me envió. Al recibirlo sentí que estallaría de felicidad, cuando vi ese enorme arreglo en mi puerta y la cara de envidia de muchas de mis compañeras ¡Darien me ama! lo sé, lo sé, él me ama. Y esta haciendo lo posible porque las cosas sigan bien entre nosotros ¿Cómo puede existir tanta perfección en una persona? Suspiré profundamente al leer por treintava vez la nota, sin exagerar, que venía entre las flores.

_Me amarás, te amaré, porque vengo lo sé, desde más allá de los tiempos, de un lugar, de la eternidad siguiéndote a ti, queriéndote amar... mi cuerpo no muere, mi alma prosigue, esta cadena de llevar un secreto a cuestas, que me convierte, sé que no es normal, un amor inmortal._

_Perdona todos mis errores._

_Te amo._

Una estrofa de nuestra canción. ¿Perdonar? Por favor ¿Qué tendría que perdonarle yo a Darien? Si es el mejor hombre del mundo.

Debo agradecérselo de algún modo y ya sé cómo; lo invitaré a comer a su restaurante favorito ¡Si, si, si!

Llegué a casa, me apresuré a terminar mis pendientes de la oficina, para llegar temprano e invitarlo en agradecimiento por las flores, como ya lo había planeado; aunque, por más que me esforcé no logré salir tan temprano como quería.

Entré a hurtadillas a la habitación, lo vi recostado de lado, su cabello esta despeinado, seguramente tomó un baño al llegar, usa sólo el pantalón de su pijama roja. Nunca le ha gustado esa pijama, pero la usa porque yo se la regalé, a mí me fascina como se ve con ese color, pero él dice que prefiere colores más discretos.

Su rostro es tan tierno, podía pasar horas contemplándolo. Su barba comienza a crecer haciéndolo ver aun más sexy, la ternura de su rostro contrastaba con lo sensual que me resultaban su pecho y abdomen desnudos, no sé cómo hace para mantenerse en forma, sus músculos están perfectamente marcados. Me recosté a su espalda, con la firme convicción de esperar a que despertara, pero no pude resistirme a abrazar su ancha espalda, que con solo ver me llena de deseo, su olor es único, comencé a rozar su torso con mis labios, luego mis roses se convirtieron en besos. Él despertó y se volteó hacia mí, fue extraño; me abrazó fuertemente, pero no me besó, ni intentó continuar con lo que yo había comenzado, a pesar de que su cuerpo ya había respondido a mis caricias.

**Darien**

Deseo quedarme así con ella para siempre; abrazándola, lejos de todo lo que nos pudiera separar, deseo tanto estar con ella en esos momentos, pero no me atrevo, me siento tan indigno, que prefiero simplemente abrazarla, intentando transmitirle en ese abrazo todo mi amor.

—¡Amor! ¿Quieres ir a comer? O bueno, sería más bien a cenar ya es algo tarde —Me dijo con una de sus hermosas sonrisas — Me encantaron las flores, no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste — ¡Ah! Las benditas flores, las mismas que dos minutos después de colgar me había arrepentido de haber enviado. Soy una basura, ella no tiene idea del por qué de esas flores. Me mira con un brillo en sus ojos, ese brillo que enamoraba cada vez, con el sólo hecho de ver sus hermosos ojos azules. Suspiré e intenté sonreír.

—Si amor, vamos —Se levantó frenéticamente, acercándose al closet. Amo sus arranques cuando esta feliz.

—Yo te vestiré — Me dijo sonriendo. Sacó un pantalón negro y una camisa gris Oxford, debí suponer que elegiría eso, y para ella tomó un vestido del mismo color que mi camisa un poco arriba de la rodilla, siempre intenta que nuestra ropa combine, se onduló rápidamente el cabello y salimos al restauran.

Serena es tan bella, pude notar las miradas que otros hombres le dirigían, agachándose apenados al sentirse descubiertos por mí ¿Qué más podía pedir con una mujer como ella a mi lado?

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas de la terraza, a mí nunca me ha gustado ese lugar, pero ella lo ama y sólo por eso le hago creer que es mi favorito. No pude evitar sonreír con ternura al ver la sincera sonrisa de emoción en su rostro. Amo que siga entusiasmándose con cosas simples cual niña pequeña.

—Te amo tanto— Dije a un tono apenas audible para mí mismo.

—Darien, amor ¿Todo bien? —Me preguntó, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Suspiré y pasé las manos por mi rostro para volver en mí.

—Si amor, es sólo que estoy cansado — pareció no quedar conforme con mi respuesta, pues no contestó, se veía feliz, pero desde que llegamos al lugar la había notado rara, como si quisiera decirme algo y no se atreviera —¿Pasa algo? —Pregunté ahora yo, ante su silencio, mientras le daba un trago a mi copa de vino.

—Si—Levantó el rostro, recargó los codos en la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos a la altura de los labios. No sé por qué, pero algo me decía que me arrepentiría de haber hecho esa simple pregunta. — Es sobre la mujer de ayer — ¡Que me lleve la…! ¿Por qué hablé? Parpadeé varias veces, y sentí como de pronto el vino se equivocaba de camino y me ahogaba, comencé a toser lo más discretamente que pude. _—Idiota, eres tan imbécil ¿Así de nervioso o se puede un poco más? ¿Qué vas a decir ahora?_ — voz interna mal nacida.

—¿Qué mujer? —_Wow eres brillante_.

Serena se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una con escepticismo. Lo sé fue una pregunta estúpida, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió— La que entró al consultorio — dijo en un tono ligeramente molesto.

—Ah, la Dra. Akechi, si ¿Qué hay con ella? — No supe descifrar su expresión, se dibujó una especie de sonrisa en sus labios y continuó, mientras yo trataba de mostrarme de lo más tranquilo, no estaba seguro de si estaba teniendo éxito.

—Es lo que yo me pregunto Darien ¿Qué hay con ella? ¿Por qué esa actitud contigo y conmigo? —Lo había notado, tenía la esperanza de que no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero si lo había notado ¿Qué le digo? Podría decirle la verdad, seguramente lo entendería, ella me conoce y sabe que yo sería incapaz de engañarla, pero ¿No le estaría mintiendo igual? Es decir, la besé, le correspondí, y esa parte no podía decírsela por ningún motivo, sería una verdad a medias, es lo mismo que mentir ¿no? ¿Y si le digo una mentira completa? No tiene por qué enterarse como dijo Andrew, yo alejaré a Aoi y listo, todo quedará como si nada y nos ahorraríamos todo el drama.

—Diferencias profesionales —Preferí mentirle, le estaba mintiendo a mi esposa, pero era por nuestro bien, todo estaría bien —Tuvimos un desacuerdo en un diagnostico, al parecer se lo tomó muy personal y desde entonces hemos tenido roces frecuentemente —Bueno en realidad habían sido más que roses.

Mi esposa me miró por unos momentos, después bajó la mirada; parecía… ¿Triste? ¿Acaso se dio cuenta de que le mentía? Imposible Serena es muy despistada, no, seguramente confundía su expresión. Tomó mi mano dulcemente y sonrió… ¿Convencida?

—De acuerdo amor, cenemos. De regreso a casa hay que rentar algunas películas, aprovechando que podemos desvelarnos—Sonreía, ella no se había dado cuenta de que le mentía, suspiré aliviado.

**Serena**

Vimos un par de películas, es casi la una de la mañana, Darien ya esta profundamente dormido, yo doy vueltas de un lado a otro, sin lograr conciliar el sueño, además tengo hambre otra vez.

Lo miré nuevamente mientras dormía —¿Por qué me mientes amor? —Dije en voz baja, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta.

Me levanté sigilosamente rumbo a la cocina, recordé que había un par de rebanadas de pizza de la noche anterior, las metí al horno de microondas y me senté a esperar que estuvieran listas.

Me perdí en un debate interno entre ponerle salsa picante, catsup y mostaza o descartar la salsa picante, ya era tarde y me irritaría el estomago, además había estado muy sensible últimamente, mucha comida me había estado cayendo mal, la idea de la salsa perdía terreno, cuando el celular de Darien que se encontraba en la mesita de centro de la sala, comenzó a sonar.

Lo tomé y vi que era un número que no estaba registrado, contemplé la idea de dejarlo sonar como si no lo hubiera escuchado, es raro que llamen a esta hora, pero podía ser una emergencia así que sin pensarlo más contesté.

—Diga —No obtuve respuesta, así que volví a hablar. —Bueno.

—_Disculpe, se encuentra Darien_ — ¿Eh? No podía ser del hospital, ahí todo mundo le dice Dr. Chiba y esta mujer le habla de tú.

—Perdón ¿Quién lo busca? —Dije en tono claramente irritado.

—_Mi nombre es Aoi Akechi, necesito hablar con él_ —Me contestó en el mismo tono en el que yo había hablado ¿Qué se estaba creyendo esa mujer? ¿De dónde tanta confianza?

—Mi esposo, esta descansando y le voy a pedir que no vuelva a llamar a esta hora si no es por cuestiones de trabajo urgentes. Adiós —Estaba apunto de terminar la llamada, pero alcancé a escuchar que respondía.

—_Ah, así que es su esposa, eres la mujer tonta e infantil de la cual me han contado _—Sentí como cuando en las telenovelas hacen acercamiento al rostro de la protagonista al recibir alguna noticia impactante.

—¡Pero quién diablos se cree usted para hablarme así! —Le grité a la maldita infeliz ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decirme eso?

—_No es para que te molestes conmigo, yo sólo digo lo que he escuchado en el hospital ¿Sabes? nadie entiende cómo es que Darien; un hombre tan brillante y exitoso se fijó en una niña boba como tú, yo en tu lugar tendría cuidado._

—¿Qué pretendes al decirme todo esto? —Maldición en esos momentos deseaba tanto poder ser como Rei, saber defenderme y decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir, pero no podía, yo simplemente no podía.

—_Pretendo abrirte los ojos y aconsejarte que dejes a Darien ser feliz_ —¿Qué? — _¿No te sientes mal de avergonzarlo siempre? Puedes ser sincera conmigo, estoy segura que has sentido miedo de que Darien se de cuenta de que no eres más que una niña sin cerebro y de que llegue alguien con quien al menos tenga tema de conversación más allá de un hola y seré franca contigo; ese alguien seré yo_, _yo si tengo cosas en común con él y te lo voy a quitar_ —Me quedé impactada al escucharla, nunca pensé que existieran mujeres así, pero no, Darien me ama eso lo sabía esa mujer no podía tener oportunidad.

—Darien es mi esposo y me ama —Dije con un patético hilo de voz a diferencia del la firmeza y claridad con la que ella hablaba.

—_No te escucho muy segura, ni tienes por qué estarlo ¿No te contó? No te dijo que ayer nos besamos, yo si soy mujer para él niña _—Eso debía ser una mentira, una gran y cruel mentira de esa mujer. El teléfono cayó de mi mano sin darme cuenta al escucharla, al igual que me dejé caer yo. —¡No, no, no! ¡Por favor no!

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

**Ahora si Darien/Serena. Niñas prepárense vienen tiempos difíciles para esta parejita. Serena le dio la oportunidad de ser sincero y no la aprovechó, ahora vienen las consecuencias. Espero les siga gustando y no me cansaré de agradecerles sus comentarios y que lean mis locuras, saben que eso es una de nuestras principales motivaciones. Besos para todas, gracias por aceptarme tan bien. Me alegra haber intentado con un SXD porque me ha dado la oportunidad de conocerlas a ustedes. No me dejen ok porque viene lo mejor, haré lo posible por no quedarles mal.**

**Hehra: **Yo creo que la pareja de Mina y Seiya sería divertida, amo a los dos personajes. De nada en verdad que lo que he leído de ustedes me ha gustado mucho, su narración esta de Wow de hecho esa es la que comencé a leer "Te deseo en fuego" y O_O jajaja lo terminaré hoy y me explayaré en mi comentario ya verás jaja. Nos seguimos leyendo! Besos para ti y que estes muy bien.

**SalyLuna:** Muy bien eso es bueno, acéptanos! jeje sólo ese cap dedicaré a otros personajes, pensé que sería más breve la conversación entre ellas, se me fue el hilo, pero ya aquí esta más SereXDarien. ¡Si Serena debe ir a golpear a esa maldita! O mandemos a Mina y a Rei a que se la arreglen! Gracias por seguir leyéndome y aceptar mis locuras jajaja. Besos y espero seguir leyéndonos!

**BUBU30: **Al menos ya entre ellas se solucionó y si Darien es un amor, pero todos nos equivocamos, pensamos que hacemos lo correcto y zaz no era tan correcto, a ver ahora qué hará! Awww veo que te gusta Ranma 1 2 yo lo amo también! n_n

**Yesqui2000: **Que bueno que te gustaron mis locas parejas, la verdad si son raras, porque también me gustan mucho Mina Yaten, pero debe ser la onda una Mina con un Seiya! me encantan los dos. Y ya se hizo más grande lo de Darien y Serena u_u me encantó lo de "rompe hogares" lo usaré en un futuro jaja. Besos y nos leemos ok! Que estes muy bien.

**Patty: **jajajaj mis lágrimas cesaron! Si te quiero tal cual! Mina es una buena amiga pobre renunció al Yatencin por dejar ser feliz a Rei u_u pero no le fue nada mal *-* con su premio de consolación. Siiii si le hiciera caso a Mina todo se hubiera arreglado fácilmente desde el principio Mina le ha dicho que hable con él! Si sufrirás, no es por mala pero Serena sufrirá mucho, mucho. Hay que buscar esos burros seee! Por ahora no creo que hablen, peor a ver que pasa porque se les acaban los días. Gracias por leer y por tu comentario, sabes que es nuestra motivación. Besos y cuídate mucho okis. Estamos en contacto.

**VICO: **Mi linda VICO! aquí estoy! Aquí! jaja si Mina picarona se ha divertido con los dos Kuo más apetecibles jajaja. Mmmm lo de la arrastrada por parte de las sailor es tentador hasta ahora tengo tirarla de un barranco, que sea atropellada por burros y la arrastrada por todo el hospital ya sean las sailors, serena o en conjunto jajaja pero yo creo que sería mejor las burbujas congelante de mercurio. Jajajaja ok! Recurriré a ti cuando note algo raro, por ahora es bien portado, esperemos que así siga. Besos amiga cuídate mucho y aquí estamos ok!

**Walkmoon: ***Ojitos* que bueno que te gustó ñ_ñ yo sé las amigas siempre son necesarias, las mías estan tan lejos de mí ahora, pero en los fics y con ustedes me desahogo ahora jeje. Sere fue clara pero él no -_- y volvemos a lo mismo de la comunicación. Te apoyo en todo lo que dices jaja sobre todo en lo de hablar aunque sean tonterías pero hablar. Gracias! Y besos. Que tengas un lindo día seguimos por aquí.

**Anon: **Listo! He aquí la continuación no me dejes ok! Porque viene lo mejor ñaka ñaka, seré mala, todos sufrirán u_u gracias por continuar leyendo y besos. Cuídate mucho.

**Ediebella:** Gracias y que bueno que me sigas acompañando! Espero estes muy bien y van besos y abrazos.

**Soyprincesitamoon: **Hola y muchas gracias si gracias a dios la pase muy bien n_n. Ahora… jajajajaja por dios de dónde sacas tantas ideas de medio matar a una persona, no quisiera ser tu enemiga eh jajajaja, las tomaré muy en cuenta ya verás. Y ya ves que no le dijo nada a Serena ¡Hombres! Pero déjalo se lo lamentará y es cuando a la fuerza tendrá que abrirse, mostrar sus sentimientos y demostrarle con hecho que en la ama y que esta con ella no por ese pasado ni por el futuro sino por ella. Bueno espero tu siguiente valiosa y ocurrente opinión con tus sugerencias asesinas jajaja que estoy segura aumentarán. Besos nos leemos que estes muuuy bien.

**Starvenus : **Si todo se arregló y sigue la linda amistad. Pero ahora empieza lo peor porque Darien no dijo nada y Serena se enteró de una manera muy desagradable, y estoy de acuerdo debe defender lo que es suyo, veremos su reacción ahora que se enteró. Bueno muchas gracias por leerme y acompañarme te lo agradezco en verdad mucho, espero nos sigamos leyendo y van besos. Ah! Y en el próximo ya viene Luna ;)


	7. Día Cinco: Decepción

**Día Cinco: Decepción**

**Darien**

Encontré Serena en el piso, alrededor de las 2 de la madrugada, me desperté para ir al baño y al darme cuenta de que no estaba a mi lado salí a buscarla. Me llevé un gran susto al verla tirada en la sala en ese estado, y aun estoy asustado porque no habla, llora sin parar y no me deja acercar, lleva así más de media hora, ya no sé qué hacer, por más que le hablo parece no escucharme.

—Serena, amor ¿Qué tienes? —Seguía sin obtener respuesta. La tomé suavemente del brazo e intenté levantarla —Vamos a la habitación…

—¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques, no me vuelvas a tocar en toda tu vida Darien! —¿Pero qué? Me empujó y se puso de pie aun llorando, caminando a paso firme a la habitación ¿Qué está pasando? No sé que pensar o hacer al verla así sin razón aparente, empieza a asustarme en serio ¿Qué he hecho? O… ¿Se habrá enterado? No, imposible, no hay forma de que eso suceda.

La seguí y vi cómo empezó a sacar su ropa del closet, no entiendo nada, estamos muy bien ¿O no?

—Princesa ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué haces con esa ropa?

—¿Por qué Darien? ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Cómo pudiste? Yo no merecía algo así — Me gritó sin voltear a mirarme siquiera. Se sentó en la cama sin dejar de llorar, se tapó la cara con sus manos y si… si, ella lo sabe. Me quedé perplejo, un pánico indescriptible se apoderó de mí, lo único que atiné a hacer fue arrodillarme frente a ella y aferrarme a sus piernas. Seguramente piensa irse, dejarme y no lo permitiré, no la dejaré ir aunque tenga que arrastrarme a sus pies para evitarlo.

—Perdóname Serena, por favor perdóname, no sé qué te hayan dicho, ni quien, sólo te pido que me perdones y que entiendas que yo te amo más que a mi vida y no soportaría perderte, no es como piensas, sólo déjame explicarte — Me siento desesperado, tengo miedo, jamás había sentido algo similar, simplemente no puede alejarse de mí, me moriría. Seguía abrazado a sus piernas, mientras ella no hace más que llorar, se ve destrozada ¡Dios qué hice! En su mirada no hay enojo, el único sentimiento que encentro es tristeza, una infinita tristeza y…

—Decepción, que gran decepción, que desilusión, que dolor tan grande siento Darien ¿Quieres saber quién me lo dijo? Aoi llamó, ¿Qué me dijo? Que se besaron.

—¿Qué? — Dije levantando la mirada de inmediato y encontrándome con sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas. Pero ¿Cómo es que esa mujer se atrevió? No pensé que llagaría a tanto ¡Maldita sea!

—Dime Darien ¿Verdad que eso no es cierto? Te juro que creeré lo que tú me digas, sólo dime por favor que no es cierto —Mi princesa se ve devastada, pero por la forma en que me esta mirando aun le queda una chispa de esperanza y yo… no sé que hacer ¿Cómo cambiar lo que había sucedido? ya le he mentido suficiente y aquí están las consecuencias ¿Qué hacer ahora?... Afrontarlo y hacer lo posible, que digo lo posible hasta lo imposible por no perderla.

Y aquí sigo abrazado a ella, a punto de llorar y sin saber qué hacer cual niño asustado. Bajé la mirada, no tengo el valor de verla a los ojos, simplemente no puedo levantar el rostro, ni encuentro el coraje para contestarle.

—Serena, princesa por favor perdóname yo…

—Sólo dime si o no Darien— Suspiré y lo dije.

—Si— contesté con la vista al suelo. Se soltó de mi agarre y continuó sacando su ropa del closet, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos. No puedo, no la dejaré irse —Escúchame, déjame explicarte por favor, yo no... —Ella volteó a velocidad luz y con todo el impulso que pudo me dio una sonora y esta por demás decir dolorosa cachetada que me dejó volteando a mi lado derecho, dejándome sin habla por un momento ¡Vaya que dolió! Pero la tengo más que merecida ¿Qué le hice por dios? Soy un animal ¿Cómo arreglarlo? ¿Qué hago? No quiero ver ese dolor en su mirada.

Siguió mirándome fijamente, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se recargó en una de las puertas del closet, resbalándose hasta caer en el piso, se abrazó a si misma y ocultó su rostro entre las rodillas.

Y yo puedo sentir claramente cómo se oprime mi corazón con cada lágrima que sale de sus ojos, cada vez me siento más miserable, más bajo, más basura, más… simplemente lo peor del mundo.

—¡No, no, no! Basta ya, ¿No crees que ya es tarde para las explicaciones? Te di la oportunidad de que lo hicieras, de que fueras sincero ¿Y qué hiciste? Volviste a mentirme y ¡NO! Lo siento mi amor, pero ya no, esto es todo lo que necesitaba para estar segura de que algo entre nosotros se rompió, algo cambio y… ¿Sabes qué me dice esta situación? —La vi, pero no logré sostenerle la mirada, me agaché y puse una mano en mi frente, ahí la dejé tratando de cubrirme los ojos, mientras la escuchaba— me dice que tu amor por mí se acabó y siendo así no veo que hago yo aquí…me voy — ¡No! No, no, esto no esta nada bien, ella no puede irse, no puede dejarme ¿Cómo puede siquiera pensar eso? ¿Qué le pasa? bueno si sé qué le pasa, pero es mentira.

Me agaché frente a ella para quedar a la misma altura, la tomé por los hombros intentado atraerla a mí, pero no me lo permitió. Se levantó y caminó hacia su mesa de noche; comenzó a tomar sus cosas.

Es como si la tierra comenzara a abrirse bajo mis pies y cayera en un abismo infinito. Un nudo se instaló en mi garganta impidiéndome hablar, por más que intento tragarlo no puedo; es demasiado grande. Me acerqué intentando abrazarla nuevamente. Lo que esta diciendo no puede ser ¿Qué será de mí sin ella? No, no puede irse, es mi vida, todo, es el amor de mi vida...de todas mis vidas, ella tiene que escucharme, no sé muy bien por dónde empezar, pero necesito que me escuche.

—No me dejes Serena, no me dejes por favor yo no puedo vivir sin ti, sólo escucha lo que tengo que decirte, sólo eso te pido —la abracé desesperadamente, pero ella no correspondió, los brazos que día a día me brindaban la calidez más hermosa hoy descansan a sus contados sin la menor intención de hacer lo mismo que los míos. Empecé a sentir como se soltaba y se alejaba de mí sin decir nada. Es inútil. Respiré profundamente y hablé con el hilo de voz que podía atravesar aquel maldito nudo —Me iré yo— ella volteó a mirarme, dios no quiero que me mire así ya no soporto ver su rostro humedecido por ese mar de lágrimas que parece no tener fin y esa expresión triste y de decepción. No lo soporto más.

Tomé la maleta que ella pensaba usar, deposité en ella lo primero que vi en el closet, entré al baño, tomé mi sepillo de dientes y demás objetos de aseo personal y me encaminé a la puerta.

No me rendiré mañana vendré a buscarla, si me voy es para evitar que lo haga ella, sé que ahora no me escuchará y si no me recibe mañana, vendré pasado también; si es necesario instalaré una casa de campaña afuera pero hablará conmigo, sólo sé que este no es el momento indicado, si, mañana será otro día y…

—Levantaré la demanda de divorcio el lunes, no sé cómo proceda, pero haré lo posible para que todo sea rápido.

—¿Qué? —No pude haber escuchado bien. Rayos ¿Qué es esto? Mi vista esta empañada y creo que las fuerza me abandonan, siento que me falta aire… creo que… que… ¡Estoy llorando!. Volteé el rostro y limpié mis lágrimas lo más rápido que pude.

—Darien, yo creo que es lo mejor yo… —Le hice una seña para que no continuara, no, es que no podía escucharla decir eso de nuevo. Me di la media vuelta y salí sin poder decir más. ¿Por qué permití todo esto?

**Serena**

El timbre del teléfono me despertó. Abrí los ojos, volviendo a cerrarlos de inmediato, los tallé y fui abriéndolos esta vez lentamente hasta que logré mantenerlos así. El ardor es muy molesto, al menos las cortinas están cerradas, no toleraría la luz del sol, además perece que mi cabeza dará a luz o algo así, porque me duele como si algo estuviera intentando salir de ella usando un martillo. Recordé uno de los sabios dichos de Mina: "La resaca emocional es peor que depilarte el área del bikini" ella juraba que era un refrán, en ese momento todos nos burlamos de ella… pero qué razón tenía.

Estoy recostada en la cama, en la misma posición en que me había acostado a llorar en la madrugada. Lloré hasta quedarme perdidamente dormida; deseando no despertar jamás, lloré como nunca en mi vida e increíblemente aun tengo deseos de seguir.

Descolgué y colgué el aparato, me incorporé un poco y lo desconecté. Sé que es él quien llama.

Me senté, suspiré profundamente, miré a mi alrededor y… Darien, mi querido Darien no esta, no había sido un sueño, él se había ido, él me había fallado él… —ya no me ama. —Dije en voz baja. Me llevé las manos al rostro y respiré hondo tratando de calarme, inhalé, exhalé profundamente, me limpié las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir y miré de nueva cuenta la habitación; todo es silencio, todo está vacío; incluyéndome ¿Hice lo correcto?

No me di cuenta ni en qué momento comencé a llorar de nuevo. Me levanté y me miré al espejo, jamás había detestado tanto su reflejo.

—¡Estúpida! —Le grité a esa rubia patética y tonta de ojos llorosos que esta frente a mí— Todo es tu culpa, eres una inútil, buena para nada, infantil y tonta. Las palabras de Aoi resonaban en mi cabeza, sé que tiene razón ¡idiota! ¿Cómo llegaste a pensar que siendo tan inmadura y con tan poco cerebro Darien se fijaría en ti? ¿Cómo pensaste que él continuaría a tu lado siendo tan mediocre? Él jamás se haría fijado en ti si no fuera lo por que fuiste y por lo que serás no por lo que eres ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! Cómo me odiooo —Tomé el control del reproductor de música y sin pensarlo lo lancé haciendo pedazos el maldito espejo.

El reproductor se encendió; debía ser una especie de broma cruel del destino pues comenzó a escucharse una canción que me venía perfecta en ese momento "La de la mala suerte", me acerqué y subí el volumen al máximo.

Me dejé caer y lloré a grito abierto, golpeé el piso con mis puños hasta que casi sangraron, pero en ese momento no me duele, el dolor físico no es nada comparado con lo deshecho que está mi corazón. Y es que ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué hago yo sin Darien? ¿Por qué sigo respirando si él ya no me quiere? O tal vez ya estoy muerta, ¡Cómo deseo que eso sea realidad! Pero sé que no lo estoy porque me duele ¡Me duele tanto! incluso respirar resulta doloroso en estos momentos, es sorprendente; siento como si por mis venas en lugar de sangre corriera ácido, un ácido que se expande y lastima cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Tengo tantos sentimientos encontrados; odio y coraje contra mí misma, por no haber podido ser una mejor persona para él, por ser tan mediocre y conformista, por creer que él siempre estaría conmigo sin la necesidad de hacer algo más, pero sobre todo por haberlo atado a mí con el cuento de ese pasado y ese futuro perfecto, nunca me detuve a preguntarle si era lo que en verdad deseaba, simplemente lo di por hecho, me olvidé de que él ya no es Endymion, ni mucho menos yo Serenity; la princesa de la Luna ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta? Darien y yo no tenemos nada en común; Amy con Taiki, Rei con Yaten, Mina con Seiya y Lita con Andrew, todos ellos son parejas perfectas con intereses y carácter similares ¿Y Darien y yo? —¡Idiota! —Me grité nuevamente entre llantos. Cuánto mal te hice Darien.

Por otro lado también esta la decepción ¿Por qué no ser sincero conmigo? ¿Por qué hacer las cosas de este modo tan doloroso? Si él se interesó por esa mujer debió decirme, me hubiera dolido, pero lo habría entendido —¿Por qué tuvo que ser así Darien? ¿Por qué así amor? Yo no me merecía esto ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — la persona que yo más admiraba y amo en el mundo, él mejor hombre del universo: mi querido Darien, la persona que más me ha protegido, quien más me ha ayudado, es quien ahora me destroza de la peor manera ¿Qué esperar ahora del resto del mundo? ¿Qué? Si en quien yo más confié, a quien le di todo me falló así.

Seguí tirada en el piso llorando entre gritos hasta que se me terminaron la fuerza y la voz, lo único que me sigue quedando son lágrimas. Me senté y me recargué en la pared viendo todo y a la vez nada, tomé el control que estaba tirado cerca de mí y apagué la música. No tengo nada que me motive a ponerme de pie, nada que me indique que debo seguir… nadie que me diga…

—¿Serena? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde esta Darien? —¿Me estoy volviendo loca? ¿De dónde salió la voz de Luna? Pasé mi vista por la recámara y vi a mi gatita parada en la puerta mirándome muy preocupada. Había olvidado por completo que los sábados viene a visitarme ¿Cómo es que entra y jamás me doy cuenta? Además esas son demasiadas peguntas que no quiero contestar, pero es Luna; no tengo escapatoria. Pasé saliva, suspiré y con la poca voz que me queda hablé.

—Si Luna, soy yo—inmediatamente se me quebró la voz— me ocurre todo— Dije ya llorando— no, no estoy bien —no estoy segura de si logró entender esa parte porque ya hablaba entre llantos —y él… se fue —Contesté todas sus interrogantes, me abracé a mi misma y lloré y lloré de nuevo con el rostro hundido entre mis rodillas.

—¡Serena, mírame! Estas asustándome ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Darien? ¿Por qué se fue? — ¡Ay Luna! ¿Por qué tienes que aparecer justo ahora? No quiero contestar.

—Me engañó, Darien me engañó con otra mujer y no te diré más, por favor ahora no Luna. Déjame sola— No levanté el rostro, sólo sentí como pegó su frente en mi mano y me acarició con dulzura. No pienso darle detalles, no le pondré más sal a mi herida.

—Entiendo, pero no te dejaré sola yo…

—¡Quiero estar sola Luna! —Le grité poniéndome de pie y comenzando a caminar en dirección a la sala. Tal vez estoy siendo muy grosera con ella, sé que lo único que quiere es ayudarme, pero en estos momentos necesito estar SOLA.

Una vez en la sala me dejé caer en el sofá boca abajo, cerré los ojos ignorando por completo la presencia de Luna—Luna lo siento —Le dije, le había gritado sin razón y ahora me siento culpable. No hubo respuesta, así que abrí los ojos y nada, ella ya no esta.

**Darien **

Ya es más de medio día. Pasé una de las peores noches de mi existencia y el panorama no luce prometedor. Me hospedé en un hotel, un lugar sencillo, pero fue el más cercano a casa que encontré.

Estoy en el pequeño balcón, observando a la gente que pasa; todos ellos tienen una vida, motivos por los cuales luchar y continuar ¿Y yo? Yo no tengo nada, estoy a un paso de perderlo todo por imbécil. Que tonto es tener que sentir que tu razón de existir se te va para poder ser firme en tus decisiones y acciones, juro que si en estos momentos veo a Aoi la mando directo al infierno de dónde seguramente vino ¿por qué no vi venir esto?

Desde que desperté he estado llamando a Serena; su celular está apagado y el de nuestra casa suena y suena, pero no contesta ¿En verdad estará decidida a hacer lo que dijo? —No, no es posible— Pasé mi mano por mi cabello y mis ojos; al igual que la noche anterior se me nublaron. Hacía tanto que no lloraba. Respiré hondo y me tallé los ojos impidiendo que las lágrimas cayeran. Al abrirlos me sorprendí cuando me encontré con la mirada atenta de Luna ¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí? No le he avisado a nadie.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Darien? —Me habló en un tono muy molesto. ¡Lo único que me falta! No le contesté, rodé los ojos con cansancio y entré a la habitación —Vi a Serena hace un momento y esta deshecha ni siquiera quiso hablar del tema, sólo mencionó algo de un engaño, por eso vine a buscarte a ti— Ella subió de un salto a la cama y yo me senté en un pequeño sofá que esta frente a la misma, eché la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos —Darien contéstame, lo que me dijo Serena debe ser un mal entendido ¿No es así? —¡Luna, Luna, Luna! —¿Darien? —Abrí los ojos, levanté la cabeza y la miré.

—Es verdad —La pequeña boca de Luna se abrió al igual que sus ojos, después su expresión de sorpresa se convirtió en furiosa y ahora que noto todo eso, me pregunto; ¿Cómo es que se leer mejor las expresiones de un gato que las de la mujer que amo?

Los pelos de Luna se crisparon, creí que de un momento a otro me saltaría encima—Hazlo Luna lo merezco— Le dije. Si lo merezco, merezco eso y más. Pude ver como sus pequeñas pero afiladas garras se clavaban en las sábanas; eso pudo haberle sucedido a mi rostro, pero al parecer no lo haría, porque su expresión se suavizó un poco y comenzó a hablar.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? ¡Nunca hubiera esperado algo así de ti! — Luna es peor que una suegra, por eso le pedí a Serena que la mandáramos con Seiya y Mina, era como si me hubiera casado también con ella, incluso me reclamaba más que la misma Serena — ¡Contéstame! No te imaginas en la deplorable situación que encontré a Serena ¿A caso no te importa? ¿No te importa ya lo que fueron? ¿Lo que les espera juntos? Es que tú ya no…

— ¡Cállate ya Luna!— Grité sin pensar, poniéndome de pie abruptamente ¿Quién se estaba creyendo para decirme todo eso? Ella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás asustada, fue cuando me di cuenta de que mi tono de voz había sido demasiado alto. Di un fuerte golpe en la pared y la miré —Lo siento ¿De acuerdo? No quise gritarte ni asustarte, pero te voy a pedir que no te metas en esto, es entre Serena y yo. La amo como no te imaginas y voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por que me perdone, pero NO-TE-ME-TAS estoy harto de andar buscando consejos y opiniones que sólo me han traído problemas, esta vez lo haré a mi modo— Nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio por un momento. Saltó de la cama en dirección al balcón y antes de saltar me miró.

— No quiero que la lastimes —Fue todo lo que me dijo y se fue. ¿Acaso cree que yo si quiero hacerlo?

Tomé mi celular del buró y marqué nuevamente el número de Serena.

—_¡Hola! Soy Serena haha lo siento, por ahora no puedo contestarte, por favor déjame un mensaje y prometo que me pondré en contacto, bye._ —Azoté mi celular contra la pared. Ya había dejado un sinfín de mensajes y nada.

—¡Aaaagh! ¡Maldita sea! —Tomé mi toalla y me encaminé al baño. Ya no lo soporto más. Iré a buscarla.

Llegué al edificio, estacioné mi auto en el lugar de siempre y me quedé ahí por un momento, sólo mirando a la nada con mis manos en el volante. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que acepte hablar conmigo ¿Y si me voy? Cerré los ojos, apretándolos fuertemente ¿Desde cuando me volví tan cobarde? Le di un golpe al volante, abrí los ojos y vi a nuestro vecino pasar mirándome de esa forma en que te ve alguien que sabe por lo que estas pasando, tiene curiosidad, pero no se atreve a preguntar. Le sonreí de lado forzadamente y el respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. Seguramente escuchó nuestra discusión de anoche —Maldito chismoso— dije en voz baja.

Suspiré profundamente y bajé del auto. Mañana es mi día de guardia de nuevo; así que si no hablo hoy con ella, ya no podré hacerlo.

Pasé de largo, saludando con un leve movimiento de mano el guardia. Entré al ascensor y me recargué en la pared del mismo. Pasé una mano por mi cabello y nuevamente cerré los ojos; vino a mi mente la imagen de Serena llorando de la noche anterior ¿Cómo la habrá encontrado Luna? Abrí los ojos al escuchar la campanilla del ascensor cuando este se abrió. Salí y miré el corredor vacío, me paré frente a la puerta y…¿Toco o entro? También es mi casa ¿No? Creo que lo mejor es tocar. Así lo hice, toqué una vez y nada… otra y nada, una más aunado a un —Serena ¿Estas ahí? — y nada. Pegué mi frente a la puerta y usé lo único que podría hacer que al menos me contestara —Voy a entrar ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Si entras yo me voy! —Lo sabía. Suspiré pesadamente; lo sé últimamente suspiro mucho.

—Tenemos que hablar, por favor ábreme tú misma — abrió y todo lo miserable que me había sentido anoche se hizo insignificante con la escoria que me siento ahora al mirarla así.

Su cabello lo trae medio atado en una coleta; y digo medio atado porque la mayor parte ya escapó y esta totalmente desordenado y esparcido por su rostro, sus ojos están más rojos e hinchado que los míos después de tener guardia A-B, al igual que su pequeña nariz. Sus labios están tensos, los aprieta como si estuviera conteniéndose; tal vez de llorar. Usa una blusa de tirantes rosa, un pans del mismo tono y está descalza.

—Habla— Me dijo con voz débil —Si, suspiré nuevamente; esta vez con discreción.

**Serena**

Darien está sufriendo, no sé si tanto como yo, pero sus ojeras y su expresión me lo dicen.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Su voz es tan dulce y llena de ternura. Me habla como siempre deseé que lo hiciera, pero jamás pensé que lo haría en una circunstancia como esta.

No niego que lo que más quiero es abrazarlo y decirle que todo esta olvidado, pero no, no lo haré, esta vez no seré débil, ya no. —No, no lo veo necesario— Desvió la mirada en dirección a las escaleras y curvó los labios, formando una especie de triste sonrisa.

—Estamos a mitad del pasillo, Serena…—Dejó la frase a medias, tal vez vio la determinación de no permitirle la entrada en mi rostro porque tomó mi mano, la acarició y después deposito en ella un tierno beso — De acuerdo —Lo aceptó si más. Y Continuó hablando sin soltar mi mano— Primero que nada te pido perdón, este es el perdón más sincero acompañado con el arrepentimiento más grande que he sentido en mi vida. Esa mujer…—Miró hacia arriba, como esperando que el techo le dijera las palabras adecuadas—Yo no la busqué, yo no la besé, ella lo hizo y…—Le arrebaté mi mano y lo miré de la manera más seria y fría que pude.

—¿Por qué nuca entiendes nada? No es sólo el acto en sí, es la falta de confianza de tu parte, las mentiras ¿A caso en todo este tiempo juntos no has aprendido a conocerme? —No, no, otra vez no ¡Estoy llorando de nuevo! El se agachó; se ve cansado. Presionó sus ojos con el dedo índice y el pulgar. Se escuchó un suave bufido y volvió a mirarme ¿Sus ojos están llorosos? No es posible. Darien jamás llora.

Nos miramos por unos largos segundos sin decir nada ¡Dime algo! ¡Darien por favor ayúdame a salvar nuestro matrimonio! Sólo dime que en verdad me amas, hazme creer que lo que sientes por mí es real y no nos une únicamente un destino. Que aun siendo tan diferentes me amas como yo a ti. ¡Dímelo por favor!

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Yo… — No lo dejé terminar. Entré al departamento y le cerré la puerta en la cara.

—Si entras te juro que me largo Darien —Le advertí ya llorando.

Me quedé ahí tirada en el piso, recargada en la puerta escuchando las suplicas de mi querido Darien para que le abriera.

Después de más de 40 minutos, todo fue silencio. Corrí la terraza y pude ver su coche salir del estacionamiento.

—No te preocupes amor, esta vez te dejaré ser feliz. Lo único que te trae a mí es nuestra historia, pero ya verás como todo pasará y encontrarás tu verdadero camino —Yo no soy su destino.

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

**Hola de nuevo! Les dejo el día 5 T.T, no sé si logré causar lo mismo con ustedes pero yo lloré al escribirlo. Efectivamente Chibi-Usa ya viene en camino (Para qué la hago de emoción si en el cap pasado fue muy obvio) Prácticamente sólo le queda un día a Darien y Serena se ve más decidida que nunca ¡Qué desesperantes son los hombres! Pero no perdamos la fe ok! Bueno y a petición de ustedes se creara un Topic de discusión ¿Cómo asesinar a Aoi? Jajaja ya he recibido algunas sugerencias, pero sé que aun les quedan más ideas. Bueno me despido. Besos!**

**No olviden dejarme sus lindos comentarios al menos un "Estoy aquí" para saber que no me han abandonado ok. Nos leemos muy pronto ;) **

**Yesqui2000:** Siii se le complicaron demasiado las cosas al pobre Darien. Serena esta sufriendo mucho T.T y él también, pobrecitos, pero si hay amor todo se puede arreglar, el punto está en que Serena lo deje hablar, ahora que por fin Darien piensa decirle lo que pasó. Gracias por leer y por tus comentarios! Que tengas un lindo día. Besos.

**SalyLuna: **Hola! De acuerdo contigo se equivocó y feo, y lo peor es que eso pasa, ocultas cosas por creer que es lo mejor y TOMA! Sale peor. Pobre Darien jaja no le digas tan feo, reconozco que no es el amor de mi vida, pero lo quiero, él nunca pensó que esto iba a pasar y ya tiene suficiente con lo que esta sufriendo. Gracias por agregar la historia en tus favoritas :) por leer y por comentar en verdad que eso motiva. Haré lo posible por no decepcionarte. Besos que estes muy bien.

**Hehra: **jajajajajaja me imaginé a Serena lanzándole el cel en la cabeza, no, no hay que ser tan agresivas, con la cachetada es suficiente –por ahora- él pensó que era lo mejor, yo creo que a todo mundo nos ha pasado eso. Ya está mi Rw, poco a poco ahí voy actualizándome en tus fics! Gracias por recomendármelos nuca pensé ver a Mal y a Rei de esa forma O.o wwwooooo! Y Andrew, pues como que él tampoco esperó que la mujer esa fuera taaan desgraciada, pero es culpa de Darien por no arreglar las cosas como su corazón le decía. Besos para ti también y nos leemos pronto.

**Starvenus:** Si pobre Darien y Serena T.T y si es cierto, todas las consecuencias que puede traer un mal consejo, pero es culpa de Darien, nadie conoce a Serena como él y sabía que debía contarle pero noooo, mintió!, así que se lo merece un poco, sólo un poco, él pensó que hacía lo correcto ¿En verdad te pasó algo así? Aagh! Malditas zorras desgraciadas, se reproducen como cucarachas! Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia y van muchos besos. Nos leemos n_n

**BUBU30: **Hola de nuevo! si Serena T.T desahógate, yo también la odio! Y de ramna a mí me pasa igual, de niña los veía y hace poco comencé a ver todas las series que amé en mi niñez y heme aquí! hasta ahora no me he paseado por ahí –historias de Ranma- porque me traumé con Sailor Moon jaja, pero si me tienes paciencia, lo haré n.n besos y esperemos pronto pase la tormenta. Cuídate y gracias por la invitación.

**Patty: **Mi querida Patty no te enojes jajaja esta vez ni me preguntaste si te quiero! Lo sé Darien se equivocó, pero creo que a muchos si no es que a todos nos ha pasado ese tipo de cosas u.u definitivamente Serena lo hubiera entendido porque confiaba en él, pero en fin. Veré qué puedo hacer con lo del tractor, lo de que se la trague la tierra la veo difícil además es tan desagradable que la escupiría del regreso :/ jajaja ¿Te hice enojar de nuevo? este es más bien triste, pero Tranquila, respira ok! Jajaja tu actualiza lo sentí como amenaza, pero esta bien, no lo tomé personal porque entiendo tu estado de ánimo. Besos mi Patty! Que estés muy bien. y de Dulce Desafío: No m digas que mi Haru golpeó a Serena noooooo! Nos leemos linda.

**VICO:** VICO, VICO hey! Amiga respira, respira, tranquila piense en el bello rostro de Darien jajajaja te acabaste a Aoi entiendo lo de los celos, pero tranquila hay que calmarnos ok! Y pues Serena es muy buena, pero es lógico que ahora no quiera ni verlo, es muy reciente, aunque he de confesar que lo quise perdonar, me dolió el corazón al escribir este cap T.T y algún día que ande por tus tierras te llevo tu jarrito, no estamos tan lejos y todo es posible. Besos linda, que estés muuuuy bien y sabes que esta historia es para ti! n.n

**PaUsagi: **Jajaja hola! Entiendo que olvidaras la presentación con el coraje. Me alegra que la estés siguiendo, que me des tu opinión, pero sobre todo que digas que te gustan las ideas locas que tengo y sobre todo las parejas que lo reconozco son algo raras. Gracias por las felicitaciones y siii estan sufriendo los dos, pero se tiene que arreglar. Besos y de nuevo gracias por acompañarme, espero nos sigamos leyendo y que tengas un hermoso día.

**Walkmoon: **Si x.X al fin hombre, bello, bello y todo, pero hombre! No te preocupes entre todas sus propuestas haré una mezcla y la desapareceremos de la faz de la tierra! Golfas son lo que más abundan y lo que mujeres decentes como nosotras necesitamos. Una menos esta más que bien! jajaja. Besos y tranquila todo estará bien jajaja –pongo mi mano en tu hombro- Nos leemos okis.

**SELENITA: **Hooola! Dale una oportunidad, un error así a cualquiera nos puede suceder, te entiendo, uno siente que nos lo hace a nosotras, pero estas en el momento de Serena, no quieres saber de él porque es muy reciente, tranquila deja que tu cabeza se enfríe y escúchalo, el también sufre. Y si es difícil imaginarlos peleando, pero esta bien, sin peleas no hay reconciliación –que es la mejor parte- jaja besos y gracias por lo que dices que bueno que logre transmitir sentimientos con mis locuras. Cuídate mucho. Nos leemos amiga.

**Soyprincesitamoon: **No sé cómo sobreviví sin tus Rws todo este tiempo jajajaja gracias por lo que me dices y por tus felicitaciones ¿Entonces ahora te puse triste? No es maldad ni mucho menos, pero espero que si porque significa que lo hice bien, te juro que yo misma lloré al escribirlo, sobre todo con la parte de Serena wwaaaaa *Lloro al recordar* todo lo que me dices es cierto uno se calla cosas por creer que es lo mejor y por miedo aunque tu corazón te diga que no es correcto y por otro lado tu como la pareja sabes que algo anda mal, pero por el amor que le tienes te niegas y te engañas a ti mismo. Ahora te apoyo creo que la indicada para ponerle el alto es Serena, esperemos que se anime y calme a esa desgraciada! Bueno, me gustaría seguir escribiéndote y corresponder lo que tu haces, pero no puedo por aquí u.u. besos y gracias por continuar y por tus comentarios que me hacen reir mucho y fomentan mi lado maloso! Que estes muy bien!


	8. Día Seis: El Espíritu de Rei

**Día Seis: El Espíritu de Rei.**

Salí del hotel a las 7:20 am, siendo que mi hora de entrada a las 7:00 am. Llegué tarde al hospital; en los 4 años de trabajar aquí, llegué tarde por primera vez. Bajé de mi auto a toda prisa, hoy me toca pase de visita con los Residentes que estuvieron de guardia y si no está presente el médico de base a la hora, huyen sin mirar atrás.

Entré al hospital y de inmediato pude ver al los chicos, menos mal que siguen aquí. Avancé un poco más y fue cuando miré una de las cosas más desagradables del mundo para mí en ese momento; Aoi esta con ellos. Me acerqué a los jóvenes, ignorándola por completo, como si no existiera.

—Buenos días muchachos, gracias por esperarme—Saludé a mi R1, R2 Y R3; los cuales lucían realmente mal, sobre todo el R1. La residencia, también conocida como "la resistencia" es una de las peores etapas de la vida de un médico y sobre todo en la especialidad de urgencias. La jerarquía incluso entre ellos mismos es muy marcada; siendo el pobre R1 el que carga con el trabajo que nadie quiere hacer. Por eso es que yo trato de ser no tan duro con ellos y enseñarles lo poco o mucho que pueda.

—No hay problema Dr. Chiba sabe que usted es alguien a quien admiramos y respetamos mucho y no podríamos hacerle una grosería así —Dijo Kumiko, una de las R2 más capaces y que es digna de mi confianza. —Yo sólo asentí, tomé la lista de pacientes y una pluma que me acercó para hacer mis primeras anotaciones —Además la Dr. Akechi ya estaba lista para apoyarlo, por eso es que esta aquí con nosotros— Miré de reojo a Aoi, el sólo hecho de verla hizo mi sangre hervir, sobre todo al notar que sonreía ¿Espera que le agradezca? ¿En verdad esa mujer cree que todo seguirá como si no hubiera hecho lo que hizo?

—Bueno vamos—Dije a los jóvenes, dejándola ahí parada, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por disimular lo mucho que la detesto.

Terminé el pase de visita alrededor de las 9:30 y entré a mi consultorio, hoy no tengo muchos pacientes, es lo único bueno de los domingos, lo pesado comienza después de las 9 o 10 de la noche; así que aprovechando que mi primera cita sería a las 10:00 am, me recosté en el sofá, como ya era costumbre no dormí mucho que digamos. Cerré los ojos. —Serena— si Serena, Serena, Serena. Ayer después de irme de la casa derrotado fui al parque y caminé durante horas desesperado. Me arrepentí tanto de haberme ido ayer ¿Por qué soy tan cobarde? Juro que pasó por mi mente entrar y obligarla a escucharme de una vez por todas, pero después de meditarlo me di cuenta de que no tenía caso ¿Por qué? Simple; no sé qué decirle o más bien, no sé qué es lo que ella quiere escuchar y mientras no encuentre las palabras correctas sé que todos nuestros intentos por conversar terminarán así.

De pronto escucho que alguien toca la puerta haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos.

—Adelante — Dije mientras me sentaba y pasaba las manos por mi rostro. La puerta fue abriéndose cautelosamente y lo primero que vi fue a…—Aoi ¿Qué carajos buscas aquí? —Ella entró con una gran sonrisa cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas ¿Qué rayos estará pensando?

—Te extrañé demasiado, eso es todo—Habló haciendo un puchero que lejos de causarme ternura incremento mi rabia— Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar en su dirección y ella caminó a mi encuentro ¡No, esta vez no jugará conmigo!

Estiró los brazos hacia mí y yo la tomé firmemente de uno de ellos —Sal de aquí—Seguí caminando enérgicamente jalándola del brazo en dirección a la puerta.

—¡No! — Se zafó de mi agarre con expresión divertida y se abalanzó sobre mí rodeando mi cuello con sus manos —Ya basta Darien, sólo… déjate llevar— Estoy a punto de olvidar que soy un caballero.

—Si me dejara llevar, Aoi te juro que ya te habría borrado esa estúpida sonrisa —Mi tono de voz es fuerte ¿Acaso no ve que estoy molesto? Le quité bruscamente las manos de mi cuello y volví a sujetarla ahora de la muñeca.

—Quiero pensar que la borrarías a besos —¡Suficiente! —Darien me lastimas —Se encorvó ligeramente ante el fuerte agarre de mi mano. —¡Ah! Ya veo te ocasioné problemas con tu niña ¿No es así? —Volvió a su postura segura y yo la presioné aun más fuerte y pude ver un nuevo gesto de dolor que intento disimular.

—Dije que te largues de aquí, pero antes dime ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a mi esposa? —Ganas no me faltan de decirle todo lo que se merece, que no vale nada y todo lo que tengo guardado desde esa noche.

—Tu esposa es tan poca cosa Darien, yo intenté hacerte un favor, eso es todo. Lo único que hice fue abrirle los ojos; que se diera cuanta que no eres para ella, que te dejara ser feliz con alguien que realmente te comprenda y lo que todo mundo comenta ¿Qué es lo que te ata a alguien como ella? Supongo que recapacito y…—Llegué a mi límite.

—No te atrevas a volver siquiera a mencionarla—Mi volumen de voz es muy alto, tal vez incluso pueden escucharme desde afuera, pero eso ahora no me importa, esta mujer esta insultando a Serena, a mi Serena y no pienso permitirlo. —La única que es poca cosa… no que digo poca cosa, que no vale nada aquí eres tú ¿No conoces la palabra vergüenza? ¿Dignidad? O más bien ¿Sabes su significado? — abrió los ojos sorprendida ante mi enojo, pero eso no me va a detener, si ella no se tentó el corazón para destrozar mi vida, yo tampoco lo haré para decirle la clase de basura que creo que es—¡Claro que no! Y quiero ponerte en claro que tú para mí, en estos momentos eres es ser más detestable que pueda existir, no soporto ver tu cara, mucho menos tenerte cerca. Aléjate de mí, aléjate de mi vida, pero sobre todo a-lé-ja-te de mi esposa porque la próxima vez no creo ser tan amable como ahora, es la última vez que te lo digo Aoi —Vienen tantas palabras a mi mente, pero la mayoría son realmente ofensivas y por muy molesto que este ella es una mujer y no me atrevo a decirle todo lo que se merece —Ahora te quiero fuera de aquí, pero sobre todo te quiero fuera de todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo —Sus ojos estan llenos de lágrimas, pero no contestó nada, me miraba sorprendida e incluso al parecer esta asustada. La jalé aun más fuerte, abrí la puerta y prácticamente la arrojé fuera de mi consultorio—Y si tanto te interesa saber a ti y a todos lo que me une a ella es simplemente que la amo porque es la persona más maravillosa del mundo— ¿_te escuchaste?_—Mi voz interna de nuevo ¿Acaso es eso lo que Serena quiere escuchar?

**Serena**

El molesto ruido del timbre me despertó; estoy recostada en el sofá más pequeño ¿Cómo es que pude dormir aquí? Ayer después de que se fue Darien continué llorando por un buen rato, pegada a la ventana con la ilusión de que él regresara, entrara aun sin mi consentimiento y me dijera que me ama por lo que soy, pero no pasó, después tomé un baño un poco, bastante largo, salí y me preparé una sopa instantánea, que en realidad no tenía deseos de comer, pero mi estómago no esta de acuerdo en una muerte por inanición. Encendí la televisión y me acomodé en este sillón con la ilusión aun de ver su auto entrar al estacionamiento de nuevo, pero no, no sucedió y no supe ni en qué momento me quedé dormida.

La televisión aun esta encendida y por el pequeño reloj de la parte inferior derecha de la pantalla son las 12:00 pm ¡Madre mía! Si que es tarde ya. Traté de incorporarme y fue cuando me di cuenta del terrible error que había cometido al dormir ahí, mi cuello y espalda están matándome, además de que una de mis manos hormiguea. Me levanté como pude, con una mano masajeé mi nuca y con la otra traté de enderezar mi espalda empujándola hacia delante y no sé por qué pero también cojeo —¿Quién? —Grité ya casi al llegar a la puerta ¿Sera Darien? —No— me contesté sola, él no dejaría de cumplir sus guardias ni porque fuera el fin del mundo.

—Soy yo, Lita— Sonreí. Lita, sé que su compañía me ayudará, además tengo hambre. Abrí la puerta y le sonreí a mi amiga que me ve con cara de angustia —¡Serena! —Ahogó un grito sorprendida y se tapó la boca con ambas manos ¿Qué?

—¿Qué? —Pregunté confundida, Lita me miró de arriba abajo y negó con la cabeza, yo igual me miré y entendí el por qué de su reacción me veo realmente mal y ¿Por qué no? A las cosas por su nombre también ridícula. Tengo puesto uno de los bóxers de Darien color rojo que al igual que la pijama yo le regalé y que apenas alcanza a asomarse por debajo de la larga camisa negra que también es de él y que gracias a dios Lita no sabe que esta sucia. Olvidé mencionar la parte en que al salir del la ducha vi esa camisa en el cesto de ropa sucia, la tomé para olerla y al notar que aun conservaba su aroma me la puse sin pensarlo dos veces y el bóxer mmm… sólo me lo puse para hacer juego, cabe mencionar que ese si esta limpio—Pasa —Me aparté para dejarle libre la entrada a mi amiga.

—¿Qué quieres hacer primero? —Fruncí el ceño y enarqué una ceja sin comprender ¿A caso no ve que estoy devastada? Lo único que deseo es seguir con mi labor de dejarme morir.

—Seguir tirada en algún rincón de la casa—Le contesté con la mayor simpleza posible. Ella me miró, sonrió y con su dedo índice y su cabeza negó.

—Esa no es opción, me refiero a limpiar o desayunar ¿Comiste ayer? —Me preguntó seriamente.

—Si— Su mirada cambió ahora por una escéptica— ¿Qué? me preparé una sopa —Lita caminó y yo la seguí, entró directo a la cocina y se encontró con el vaso de sopa —Me miró nuevamente, ladeó la cabeza, se llevó las manos a la cintura, era como un regaño, pero sin necesidad de palabras.

—Es una sopa ¿no? —Mi amiga puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

—De acuerdo, no vine a regañarte, veo que no esta muy sucio así que primero limpiaré y después comemos o si quieres comenzar adelante. Puso sobre la mesa una bolsa con el logo de su restauran. No puedo negar que eso me hizo sentir feliz, sólo un poco.

—No te dejes engañar, tal vez aquí se vea limpio, pero en mi habitación —Me agaché y comencé a juguetear con mis dedos —Digamos que… rompí accidentalmente un espejo —Levanté un poco la vista y ya Lita va en dirección a la recamara. No la seguí, sólo cerré los ojos esperando su reacción. Pero nada. Regresó y me tomó por los hombros, mirándome a los ojos.

—Tenemos que hablar, no puedo permitirte seguir así—Suspiré con pesadez y asentí —Pero después de arreglar ese desastre.

Yo me puse a limpiar el baño y la sala, mientras ella acomodaba mi cuarto, sinceramente no quiero hablar con ella ni con nadie. Si, me da gusto que haya venido creo que hoy ya tolero la compañía, sigo sin humor para nada, pero no quiero repetir el error que cometí ayer con Luna, aun me siento culpable por la forma en que le hablé y estoy segura de que fue ella quien le pidió a Lita que viniera.

Terminamos de limpiar y comer, durante la comida no hablamos muchos, sólo comimos mientras escuchábamos música.

Después nos tiramos en la sala a ver televisión y comer los pastelillos que Lita había traído, igual sin mucho tema de conversación, sólo ella me hizo algunas preguntas a cerca de mi trabajo que yo respondí la mayoría con monosílabos, uno que otro comentario sobre las chicas, el restauran y…—¿Sabes que Mina esta embarazada? —… el embarazo de Mina ¿Qué?

—¿Qué, Mina qué? —Dije mientras me tragaba rápidamente el bocado para poder hablar.

—Me dijo que ayer te iba a llamar para decírtelo, para darte la exclusiva o algo así, pero ya vi que tienes el teléfono desconectado y tu celular apagado—Me senté y miré a Lita sorprendida y feliz, esperando que continuara. Esa noticia en verdad me alegra. Tengo unas ganas inmensas por ir a buscar a Mina y a Seiya, felicitarlos y abrazarlos. Sé que era algo que buscaban y… Rini— ¿Estas bien? Tu semblante cambió de pronto —Ahora me siento una egoísta.

—Soy una egoísta—Lita se levantó de el sillón en que se encontraba, puso su pastel en la mesita y se sentó ahora a mi lado. Posó una mano en mi hombro y con la otra me levantó el rostro —Estoy feliz por ellos en verdad, pero no pude evitar sentir cierta envidia al recordar a… a Rini—Mi amiga sonrió con ternura; aunque yo no entiendo que puede tener de tierno mi egoísmo.

—Es normal lo que sientes, pero… Serena, yo creo que todo esta en que tu quieras arreglar las cosas — Yo puse los ojos en blanco, ahora no, yo ya tome una decisión y no quiero que intenten convencerme de hacer lo contrario. Me dejé caer de lleno en el sillón con la cabeza hacia atrás haciéndole notar que no me interesa tocar ese tema pero aun así continuó—Aunque te moleste debo decirte que tienes que escuchar a Darien, dale una oportunidad, estas actuando de manera apresurada y eso no es correcto. Dime algo… recuerdas lo de —Oh no —Seiya —Lo sabía. Me erguí, mirándola molesta.

—Lita no es lo mismo ¿De acuerdo? En primera; yo nunca engañé a Darien y en segunda en ese entonces él y yo habíamos terminado — en momentos así es cuando me arrepiento de da andar contando cosas que después pueden ser usadas en mi contra.

—Lo sé, sé que entre ustedes no pasó nada, sé que el intentó besarte y tú no se lo permitiste, pero supongamos que Seiya te hubiera besado aun sin tu consentimiento como sucedió con Darien y esa zorra —Yo la miré sin entender a dónde quería llegar—¿Qué habrías hecho?

—Contárselo a Darien— Era una respuesta obvia.

—¿Y entonces por qué no le contaste que Seiya intentó besarte? —¡Awwwch!

—Porque no pasó nada y Seiya lo entendió, además ellos comenzaron a ser amigos y creí que era lo mejor y aun lo sigo creyendo —La miré fijamente intentando mostrar seguridad en mis palabras ¡Claro que fue una buena decisión!

—¿Y si Darien se hubiera enterado por alguien más? — Awwwch de nuevo. Ahora sé por dónde va todo y sé también que no saldré triunfante de esta. Torcí la boca en señal de molestia y no contesté —Dime ¿Qué habrías hecho?

—Explicarle las cosas—Me crucé de brazos y continué con mi puchero de niña regañada.

—¿Y si el hubiera tomado la misma postura que tú?

—Ay Lita no es lo mismo — Levanté los brazos desesperada al verme perdida. Si, ella tiene razón, pero no quiero que la tenga porque esto va más allá. Ya no es sólo mi dolor ante su engaño, esto es por él, por dale la oportunidad de que haga una vida real, que él elija sin sentirse atado a mí —Es que… creo que lo nuestro nunca ha sido real ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? —No por su expresión Lita no me entiende.

—Yo si te entiendo Serena—Miré hacia la cocina y vi a Luna parada en la puerta.

—¿Desde cuando estas aquí? —Me levanté extendiéndole los brazos y ella saltó hacia mí —Siento mucho lo del otro día.

—Luna llegó conmigo, pero se escondió porque creyó que estabas molesta con ella — Pobre Luna, ella siempre ha estado conmigo y yo nunca he sabido corresponderle.

—Pero eso no es importante Serena, lo importante es que por favor me escuches —Asentí sin poder hablar ya que sentí que pronto comenzaría a llorar de nuevo.

**Darien**

Estoy por terminar las indicaciones para los pacientes que acaban de ingresar, sólo espero que no sea una noche tan activa, porque mañana debo llegar a casa antes de que Serena se vaya a trabajar o se le ocurra cumplir su promesa de levantar la demanda de divorcio. Sentí que la tarde no terminaría nunca. Ese día se había convertido en el más largo de mi vida, ansió terminar mi turno para verla, tengo tantos deseos de abrazarla ¿Quién iba a pensar que la misma Aoi me Daría la respuesta de lo que tengo que hacer? O al menos eso es lo que espero. Como sea, voy dispuesto a jugarme el todo por el todo, no me quedaré con nada, si aun así ella esta decidida a continuar con lo del divorcio… seguiré rogándole por el resto de mi vida. Claro que si, eso haré ¿A quién quiero engañar? Yo no logro imaginar una vida sin ella.

Ahora veo todo con claridad; entiendo todas y cada una de las palabras y actitudes de Serena. Las cosas que le dijo Aoi la hicieron sentir insegura, pero debo reconocer que el único culpable de que eso sucediera soy yo por no demostrarle lo suficiente que la amo más que a mi vida.

¿Me pregunto si Lita habrá ido a verla como le pedí? Ayer después de caminar como loco estaba tan preocupado que fui a buscarla para pedirle que no la dejara sola hoy, que se asegurara de que comiera y la distrajera. Me arrepiento tanto de haber arrojado mi móvil; quiero llamarla y no recuerdo su número.

Suspiré y me dejé caer completamente en mi silla, cerrando los ojos, después de terminar la última indicación, escuché y sentí como mi estomagó comenzaba a demandar la atención que no le había puesto prácticamente durante todo el día y esta vez no por exceso de trabajo; sino porque no podía pensar en comer si no estaba seguro de que ella ya lo había hecho. Tal vez debo ir a cenar ahora que esta tranquilo, la noche será larga.

Con un gran desgano me puse de pie, tomé mi bata del respaldo de la silla, me la puse y miré el reloj; 8:30pm aun es temprano, la hora pico empieza alrededor de las 10:00, en fines de semana llueven los accidentados por conducir en estado de ebriedad.

Abría la puerta cuando me topé con uno de los Residentes que al parecer estaba a punto de tocar. Le sonreí cordialmente y él sonrió de vuelta.

—Dr. Siento molestarlo, sólo quería comunicarle que la Dra. Akechi tuvo que salir con urgencia del hospital y no hay médico disponible para cubrirla —Maldición, esa mujer no deja de hacerme la vida más pesada. Ahora tendré que hacer prácticamente trabajo doble por su ausencia. Pasé una mano por mi rostro molesto y le contesté al pobre muchacho que me mira preocupado.

—Esta bien, sólo iré a cenar algo y enseguida estoy con ustedes —El joven rió apenado y esta vez no fui capaz de corresponderle.

**Serena**

Después de escuchar a Luna por más de 2 horas hablar a cerca de que nuestro amor es real y Darien me ama por lo que soy, Haber llorado nuevamente como magdalena al escucharla sin creerle, además de una que otra indirecta respecto que no puedo dejar colgado al grandioso Tokio de Cristal yo continúo con mi cuestión.

—¿Por qué no es capaz de decírmelo él? —Yo quiero escucharlo de Darien y de nadie más. Lita se levantó con cara de gran cansancio y Luna se tiró en la alfombra igual de cansada. —Entiendo lo que me dicen las dos, pero yo quiero que lo diga él Luna.

—¡Dios! —Lita gritó elevando las manos como pidiendo ayuda de quien acababa de mencionar —Serena díselo tú, ese ha sido desde el inicio su problema ¿Por qué no hablan? Creo que si piensas seguir con esa actitud tienes razón y lo mejor es que se separen.

—Lita no me digas eso —Me tapé el rostro con mis manos y comencé a llorar, estoy en un punto en el que ni yo misma me entiendo. Soy patética.

—Serena basta, las cosas no se solucionan llorando y esta vez no es como en las batallas dónde tu gran corazón y bondad nos salvará, eso no sirva ahora. Hay de dos; o luchas por Darien y arreglas esto de una vez o dejas que esa mujer se salga con la suya y se lo lleve ¿Eso es lo que quieres? —¿En qué momento Lita se convirtió en Rei? Creo que en el momento en que la hice perder la paciencia.

—Es cierto Serena, es como Artemis; es un gato tonto y sin mucha gracia pero aun así sé que debo defenderlo. No permitiré que cualquier gata me lo quite —Luna hizo énfasis en la palabra "gata" lo cual me resultó gracioso. Me quité las manos de la cara . No pude evitar sonreír ante sus palabras. Ellas tienen razón en cierto modo.

Iba a contestar cuando el timbre de la puerta me interrumpió. Abrí sin preguntar quién era; el lavado cerebral de Luna y Lita estaba funcionando y si es Darien quien toca mejor.

—Hola —¿Pero que perras pasa? Me quedé helada mirando a la rubia parada frente a mí.

—Aoi…—Sólo eso salió de mi boca, mientras ella sonríe.

—Sabía que te sorprendería, supongo que quieres saber ¿Qué me trae aquí? Bueno… mira a mí me gusta dar la cara y no quedé conforme con la llamada del otro día así que… —La hice callar de un puñetazo en la cara, no sé de dónde saqué el coraje, pero lo hice. Fue como si el espíritu de Rei se hubiese apoderado de mí. Levantó el rostro con la sorpresa y el dolor reflejados en él, mientras yo la miraba con una altivez y aire de triunfo que ni yo misma me conocía.

—Si, me sorprendiste, pero seguro que te sorprendí más yo y no sabes también cómo me alegra tenerte al fin frente a mí. Pero no para escucharte sino para decirte todo lo que pienso de ti. No sé cómo es que me dejé llevar por todas las estupideces que me dijiste ¿Cómo pude creer que era cierto viniendo de una zorra como tú? —Levantó su mano dispuesta a devolverme el golpe pero nuevamente mi Rei interna salió a flote, la detuve y con mi mano izquierda le di ahora una bofetada y woow debo reconocer que qué bien se siente —Ni lo intentes ¡Ahora le toca escuchar Dra. Akechi! Si Darien no es hombre para mí, menos lo es para usted —Reí socarronamente —Ja ¿Te crees mejor que yo? ¿En verdad en algún momento llegaste a creer que eres mejor que yo y que Darien me dejaría por ti? Aunque yo no estuviera de por medio jamás se fijaría en alguien que no se respeta ni a sí misma —Ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la rabia contenida. Me arrebató su mano violentamente y me empujó.

—¡Yo soy mucho más mujer que tú! —Gritó furiosa y mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia aun.

—Una mujer de verdad no usa ese tipo de jueguitos para ganarse a un hombre —Quise seguir gritándole y usar insultos más fuertes, pero esa no soy yo. Desafortunadamente el espíritu de Rei me abandonó al ver como comenzaba a llorar—¡Vete! Vete de aquí y no me vuelvas a buscar, consíguete una vida y a alguien que te haga el favor, pero lejos de mi esposo porque él esta conmigo y para tu desgracia nos amamos, no me importa si lo besaste, no me importa nada de lo que tengas que decirme porque al final de cuentas yo soy a quien él ama y tú eres sólo una resbalosa más de esas que por desgracia abundan en este mundo y son fáciles de encontrar en cualquier esquina.

—Tú no vas a hablarme así estúpida…

—¿Qué parte de lárgate no entiendes? —Lita llegó parándose a mi lado y mirándola amenazante. Definitivamente menos suerte no puede tener la pobre Aoi, mira que venir cuando una de mis mejores amigas; la que tiene más fuerza que tres hombre juntos se encuentra aquí. —Te mostraré el camino —Lita la tomó por los cabellos y empezó a arrastrarla hacia las escaleras.

—Lita el elevador funciona —Le grite entre risas. Ella me miró y me guiñó un ojo muy sonriente también.

—Lo disfrutaré más por las escaleras —Aoi gritaba y se retorcía tratando de zafarse sin éxito, y yo… no sé qué sucedió, las palabras de Luna, las de Lita e incluso el ver a esa mujer y golpearla me hicieron creer que todo esto se puede solucionar.

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

**Hooola! Me hizo feliz recibir todos sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos muchas, muchas gracias, se unieron lectoras nuevas y eso es muy bueno. A la historia, como ven ahora hubo más Serena que Darien porque hubo más acción en su vida. Darien puso en su lugar a Aoi, igual y fue muy "amable" para lo que se merecía, pero es que es Darien y no lo podemos rebajar ¿Estan de acuerdo? Y Serena, esta confundida quiere dejar que Darien sea feliz, pero en realidad sabe que no puede estar sin él y Taraaan ya le dio su merecido y su estate quieto a la Dra. Ojalá les haya gustado, les repito sé que esa zorrish merece más, pero Sere tampoco es taaaan mala. Ahora estoy viendo cómo meter parte de los castigos que me han comentado para el sig. Jajaja. Por ahora lo de el espirito de Rei hay que agradecerlo a SalyLuna. Muchos abrazos y ya saben un "Sigo aquí" es suficiente ok. Ciao.**

**VICO: **Jajajaja, Vico tu nunca pierdes oportunidad para pedir que te mande a Darien verdad! Y Woooow oye esa venganza que me contaste si que es original y buena que padre que bueno que tu amiga se puso las pilas y puso en su lugar a la mujer esa porque esa clase de mujeres se merecen eso y más por andar de facilotas con hombres casados he dicho! Tendré que ir a darme una vuelta a San Luis ya es necesario te debo un jarrito y unos pañuelos ¿A dónde me recomiendas ir? Y al contrario gracias a ti por siempre alegrarme con tus comentarios tan lindos ojala este te haya gustado, aun estoy pensando qué hacer con Aoi. Te leo amiga linda bye bye.

**BUBU30: **Siii estoy pegada jajaja, también me llama mucho la atención Candy y las Guerreras Mágicas, pero igual no salgo de aquí. Y te envidio que vuelvan a pasar Sailor Moon, es mi sueño dorado volver a verla en TV ¿De dónde eres? Y debo confesar que yo también me identifico mucho con este personaje y es que no sé pero creo que tener un hombre como Darien a tu lado si te vuelve insegura porque al lado de Serena se me hacía tan imponente y te apoyo en el manga Darien era taaaan perfecto! Bueno seguimos en contacto. Abrazos n_n

**Yesqui2000: **Jaajaja es una propuesta buena, todo será anexado a la lista. Y de Serena como puedes leer al parecer después de una larga sacudida por parte de Luna y Lita ya aceptará hablar con él y por fin decirle lo que piensa. Espero tu siguiente opinión agradezco que hayas estado conmigo durante toda la historia.

**Walkmoon: **Hola miga linda n.n jajaja vaya toro verdad. Por fin ya pusieron en su lugar a la zorra esa ¬¬ se lo merecía y veremos que pasa jajaja me encantó lo de marrana y demandarla por acoso y daño a la moral. Y ya viste que Serena no tuvo la necesidad de ir a buscarla ella solita fue a que se la deschongaran. Ayy no quiero que termine esta historia ya te tengo cariño. Besos y que estes muy bien nos leemos.

**Dayanna: **Hola! Primero gracias por haberte animado a leer y a dejarme tu hermoso comentario que no sabes cuanto agradezco. Yo pienso igual que Darien no sabría manejar una situación así y por lo de Sere si es triste verla así, pero es que la mujer esa dio justo dónde más le dolía a la pobre. Lo bueno es que Darien ya medio entendió por dónde va todo y lo que tiene que hacer, además de que Serena ya agarro valor también. Jajaja y veremos cual muerte o final será mejor para la horrorosa esa. Gracias en verdad y espero te siga gustando ok. Que estes muy bien.

**Analan: **Awww no sabes lo feliz que me haces con lo que me escribes, espero no quedarte mal y te siga gustando. Espero tu siguiente opinión y van besos para ti también. Que bueno que te hayas unido.

**SalyLuna: **Hola! De acuerdo contigo, pero muchos hombres y sobre todo los que son poco expresivos como Darien son torpes en esas cosas u.u Y ya ves por qué se fue, y dentro de todo en eso tuvo razón si no sabía qué decirle le haría enojar más, pero le mandó a Lita para que no estuviera sola así que un punto a su favor y ya apliqué la del espíritu de Rei ;) jaja. Siiii pobre Seiya jajaja. Besos para ti también, aquí seguimos ok. Gracias por no dejarme :)

**Samaris: **Hola, aquí esta la continuación y gracias por unirte y por tu comentario n.n nos leemos ok. Besos.

**Patty: **Jajaja si te quiero lo sabes jajajaja. Ok cachetéalo pero luego lo agarras a besos para curar su dolor, entiendo que no puedas enojarte con él porque lo amas demasiado y no te culpo a mi me pasa igual con Seiya. Si ambos sufren y es que puse esta situación porque es algo que en el anime no me agradó que yo lo sentí así como que ustedes se tienen que amar porque así fue en sus tras vidas y me reúso a aceptarlo igual que tu creo que tiene que haber amor como Serena y Darien, por eso aquí lo haré que lo diga! Espero Dulce Desafío y no quiero que Haru sea un golpeador u.u yo también me iré a llorar. Besitos y estamos en contacto linda.

**Andrealo: **Hola que bueno que te animaste a darme tu opinión! Definitivamente de por sí todo es complejo ahora peor si no saben comunicarse y se esconden cosas, creo que eso es lo que ha hecho que se les complique más todo. Darien que no entiende nada y Serena que no le dice claramente qué quiere. Respecto a Aoi ya casi Lita la dejó calva, aun no estoy segura de que ahí quedará todo así que continúa hasta el final que ya no falta mucho okis. Besos van abrazos también y si nos leemos.

**Hehra: **Hola! Y qué dijiste "esta loca persignada" jajajaja no, en verdad buen fic! Ahora si yo sé es Darien u.u a mi también a veces me resultaba desesperante su personalidad, ¡Nunca entiende nada! Pero también Serena si sabe que el nunca entiende ¿Por qué no se lo dice? Los dos tiene culpa no sólo en tonto de Darien. Y pues vamos a ver qué hace el buen Darien parece que ya entendió. Igualmente gracias por tus Rw´s y seguimos en contacto ok. De Mi correo tengo gmail, pero por MP no se puede enviar no sé por qué :/ Besos n.n

**Karly15: **Hola! Y no hay problema lo importante es que sigues aquí ;) me alegra que te hayan gustado y espero sea lo mismo con este y con los que vienen. Saluditos y abrazos. Cuídate mucho y gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

**Starvenus: **Es que Darien nunca fue muy bueno para expresar sus sentimientos tal vez porque siempre estuvo solo, pero ahora tiene que hacerlo o se le irá Serena, lo bueno es que al parecer ya comprendió qué le sucede a Serena y si trataron muy mal a Luna, pero es que también se ha sido media metiche que claro quiere ayudar, pero hay cosas que sólo le corresponde a la pareja. Jajaja pobre Darien hay que Darle un poco más de chance besos y nos leemos. Que ests muy bien.

**Soyprincesitamoon: **Ooooh! Ahora me harpas llorar tú con lo que me dices, nunca esperé que alguien me dijera eso :') se siente muy bien saber que lo que hacer provoca algo en quienes te leen, me imaginé a tu esposo leyendo! Yo la verdad ame al Darien del Manga e incluso al de la primera temporada, pero después me decepcionó un poco la personalidad que le dieron y lo abandoné y lo cambié por Seiya, por eso escribí el fic de este modo para que despierte un poco el Darien que yo amé u.u Darien se esta equivocando, pero creo que También Sere debe ser más directa, en fin ya falta poco para el final T.T y esperemos todo se solucione de la mejor manera. De Aoi ya esta pagando veremos si ahí queda o le agregamos un poco más. Un placer leer tus comentarios tan completos y lindos. Te extrañaré u.u que estes muy bien y van muchos besos okis. Espero el sig.


	9. Día Siete: Porque Eres Tú

**Darien**

¡Lo logré! Bueno, en realidad no lo logré, pero le pedí apoyo a uno de mis compañeros y muy amablemente aceptó terminar lo que me faltaba. Son las 6:00 am, voy en mi auto rumbo a casa con tiempo de sobra y, tengo una corazonada de que esto tendrá un final feliz.

Aun está oscuro, la guardia estuvo más ligera de lo que esperaba a pesar de haber estado solo, así que no me siento cansado. Serena siempre le sorprende, que a veces a pesar de no haber dormido prácticamente nada, aun tenga ganas de leer o revisar mi correo al llegar a casa, y en efecto no es normal, pero en los médicos si lo es. Yo, por ejemplo si la noche en guardia fue tranquila; aunque no duerma, a la mañana siguiente sigo funcionando bien hasta alrededor de la 1:00 pm.

Llevo música de Coldplay "The Scientis" una de mis favoritas, y no puede ser más perfecta; tanto que se me acaba de ocurrir una idea para digamos "amenizar" el momento. Estoy tan seguro y de tan buen humos que raro en mí; tarareo la canción, claro a volumen discreto, mientras repaso cual niño de primaria todo lo que pienso decirle a Serena.

Un semáforo en rojo y mis dedos por sí solos comienzan a tamborilear en el volante. Esto es tan extraño; estoy nervioso, nervioso y hasta emocionado como nunca antes, ni de adolecente llegué a sentir algo parecido; una sensación en el estómago que resulta agradable y desagradable a la vez, que me provoca unas ansias incontrolables por pisar el acelerador para llegar a donde ella esta y a la vez desagradable porque puedo jurar que es la culpable de que a pesar de ser una mañana fresca me suden las manos y mis dedos no paren de moverse, incluso seguramente es quien provoca mi nuevo gusto por cantar en el auto ¿Serán las dichosas mariposas en el estómago?

Entre mis pensamientos por tratar de descifrar si son mariposas, grillos o luciérnagas quienes hacen una fiesta en mi estómago, pronto me encontré frente al nuestro edificio. Entré al estacionamiento y bajé sin siquiera pensarlo. Miré al vigilante el cual se encuentra profundamente dormido; es un hombre ya mayor al cual han querido despedir varias veces, pero la mayoría de los inquilinos nos hemos encariñado con él, así que no lo hemos permitido. Me acerqué y toqué la ventanilla, dio un pequeño brinco en su asiento, me miró primero sorprendido y después apenado, yo le hice una seña en dirección a la pequeña caja con surtido de diferentes caramelos, y él comprendió de inmediato, me la acercó y tomé una bolsa de unas bolitas de chocolate rellenas de crema de diferentes sabores que son los preferidos de Serena; sé que no es lo mejor que puedes regalar en una reconciliación, pero es lo único que pude encontrar a esta hora… aunque pensándolo bien en realidad para Serena si es eso lo mejor. Pagué y me dirigí al ascensor, esperé un poco mientras este llegaba, pues estaba en los últimos pisos, mientras recordaba nuestra discusión de cada día que subimos juntos:

**Flash Back**

—_¿Darien me compras unos chocolates?_—Serena se cuelga a mi brazo como una niña y abre aun más sus ya de por si enormes ojos.

—_No princesa, primero vamos a comer y después bajamos_—Me niego; aunque de antemano sé qué desenlace tendrá esto.

—_Pero es que muero de hambre y hace tanto que no me compras chocolates, además sé que después no querrás bajar_ —Su puchero; ese gesto tan de ella que la vuelve irresistiblemente tierna, ese al que sabe que no me puedo negar a pesar de que sé perfectamente que no hay un día en que de regreso de su trabajo no compre una o más bolsas de esos chocolates

—_De acuerdo —_Contesto sonriendo y derrotado, mientras ella se cuelga de mi cuello y me da un gran beso en la mejilla, dándole muy poca o nula importancia a mis intentos por detener su arranque de efusividad.

**End Flash Back**

Una vez en el ascensor veo el reflejo que me muestra la pared metálica de éste e inconscientemente sonrío; me siento bien, en verdad creo que esto va a funcionar —Si— me dije a mí mismo, mientras la puerta se abre.

Entré tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible, miré el reloj que marca las 6:15, continúo con buen tiempo. Caminé hacia la recamara de huéspedes y tomé un rápido baño, me envolví en una toalla de la cintura para bajo y caminé al cuarto de lavandería dónde seguramente encontraré al menos ropa interior en la secadora de donde siempre se nos olvida sacarla. Perfecto; encontré mis bóxers azules y hasta el pantalón de mi pijama del mismo tono, además de una camiseta blanca.

Entré a la habitación y la vi, esta en posición fetal, de espaldas a mí, cobijada hasta los hombros. Esa postura es rara en ella… mmm tal vez pasó frío. Sigilosamente me acerqué al reproductor de música y conecté mi USB, lo encendí, puse la canción que venía escuchando en el auto y bajé el volumen totalmente, tomé el control y… ¿Qué le habrá pasado al espejo? Bah, eso no importa ahora. Me acerqué a ella y la observé detenidamente. Me recosté frente a ella, no estoy seguro de si ya se percató de mi presencia, lo más probable es que no, tiene un sueño demasiado pesado. Dibujé sus labios con mi dedo pulgar y sus ojos se abrieron un poco, volviendo a cerrarlos de inmediato, sus labios se curvaron en una dulce sonrisa y tomó mi mano, dudé en hacer lo que había planeado, creo que será un tanto cursi o ridículo ¡ah¡ pero dije que vendría por todo, así que antes de que mi cordura tomara el control subí un poco el volumen de la música.

_Vengo a Reunirme contigo_

_A decirte que lo siento_

_Tú no sabes lo adorable que eres_

—Te amo— me dijo sin abrir los ojos, vi cómo comenzó a salir una lágrima y su expresión de tranquilidad cambió a una de aflicción. Parecía que iba a continuar hablando, pero con un beso se lo impedí.

—Déjame a mí —Hablé entre el beso. Abrió los ojos y me miró de un modo en que no recuerdo que lo hubiera hecho alguna vez, una mirada que sinceramente y para variar no comprendí

_Tenía que encontrarte, _

_Decirte que te necesito,_

—Te amo Serena, te amo mi princesa yo… —Me calló ahora ella capturándome en un suave y lento beso que no dude en corresponder.

_Y decirte que fui yo quien te alejó _

_Dime tus secretos_

Creí que aquello no llegaría a más y no es que no lo deseara; es decir, mi mayor deseo después del tiempo separados es tenerla entre mis brazos, sentir su cuerpo y hacerla mía de nuevo, pero quiero hablar, necesito que me escuche, debo decirle lo que siento, hacerle saber cuánto la amo y por qué la amo.

_Y hazme tus preguntas_

_Oh, volvamos a empezar _

Tomé su rostro con mis manos terminando el beso y la miré —Serena, necesito decirte…—Posó su dedo índice en mis labios y sonrió aun llorando.

_Corriendo en círculos_

_Persiguiéndonos_

—No, por favor ahora no. Sólo quiero estar contigo —Buscó nuevamente mis labios. Esto no esta resultando como lo había planeado, pero parece que va bien. Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello atrayéndome más a ella y profundizando ese beso que seguía siendo suave y tierno, pero que dejaba más que claro; se convertiría en algo más.

_Dirigiéndonos a una ciencia desconocida_

_Nadie dijo que sería fácil_

Sin pensarlo más me metí bajo las sábanas con ella sin separarme de sus labios y busqué su cuerpo con mis manos, me di cuenta que únicamente usa ropa interior, facilitándome el acceso a su piel. Dejé sus labios para seguir ahora con su cuello —Eres tan suave—Le susurré al oído besándolo también, mientras posaba una de mis manos en su cintura, comencé a recorrer suavemente su exquisita silueta subiendo y bajando desde la altura del sujetador hasta su cardera.

_Es una gran lástima para nosotros el apartarnos _

_Nadie dijo que sería fácil _

Su piel de terciopelo se erizó de inmediato al sentir mis manos. ¡Cuánto la extrañé! Ese par de días sin ella me hicieron darme cuenta de la gran falta que me hace en todos los sentidos, de todo lo que significa en mí. Ardo en deseos con el solo hecho de sentir la suavidad de su cuerpo perfecto cerca del mío. La atraje a mí con la mayor delicadeza que pude y un prolongado suspiro salió de sus labios, ella me rodeó con sus brazos, comenzando a acariciar mi espalda de arriba hacia abajo por encima de la camiseta.

_Nadie dijo jamás que sería así de difícil_

_Oh, llévame de nuevo al comienzo_

Me separé incorporándome levemente para quitarme la camiseta que ya me resultaba insoportablemente estorbosa. Me acerqué con la intención de colocarme sobre ella, pero antes de lograrlo, se puso de rodillas sobre la cama mirándome con una gran sonrisa, se quitó el sujetador, dejándolo caer en la cama. Yo estoy absorto, embelesado, extasiado con tan solo contemplar la belleza de su cuerpo. Tomó mi mano al ver que por mi mismo no reacciono y me atrajo a ella.

_Sólo estaba imaginando_

_Los números y las figuras_

Ahí, arrodillados en la cama, uno frente al otro; mis manos como por voluntad propia se dirigieron a sus pechos mientras nos fundíamos en un beso, su legua juega con la mía en acompasados movimientos circulares dentro de nuestra boca y digo nuestra boca porque están tan unidad que no se sabe dónde termina una y dónde comienza la otra convirtiéndose en una misma. Entre mordiscos, gemidos y suspiros abandonó el beso, comenzó a besar mi cuello y a descender hasta mi pecho. Son besos tiernos, lentos y cálidos, bajó hasta llegar al inicio de mi pantalón y yo no pude evitar dejar salir un gemido al sentir el calor de sus labios en esa zona, comenzó a ascender hasta encontrarse nuevamente con mis labios.

_Separando los rompecabezas_

_Las cuestiones de la ciencia_

Mis manos recorren su espalda hasta llegar a sus glúteos, de ahí continuo acariciando sus piernas, sus muslos, una vez en sus caderas la atraje por completo a mí, escuchándola soltar un gemido ante mi acto. Bajó ambas manos deshaciendo el amarre de mi pantalón y comenzando a bajarlo junto con los bóxers, terminando yo de quitármelos por completo.

_Ciencia y progreso_

_No hablan tan ruidosamente como mi corazón _

Nuevamente me adherí a ella y esta vez el gemido por parte de ambos fue más fuerte, pasó por mi mente tomarla en ese instante, pero no, aun quiero disfrutarla de sus gestos ante mis caricias un poco más. Y sé perfectamente qué es lo que la enloquece. Me agaché hacia sus pechos y comencé a succionarlos, suavemente; atrapando más de la mitad de su seno con mi boca, ir sacándolo lentamente para mordisquear y torturar al final su pezón, ella se estremece entre mis brazos, gimiendo, con la cabeza hacia atrás.

_Dime que me amas_

_Regresa y frecuéntame_

—Darien, por favor— Me dijo entre jadeos. Y sin pensarlo más hice lo que me pedía, tampoco yo lo soporto más. Le quité la única prenda que le queda encima, me senté en la cama, la coloqué a horcajadas sobre mí y entré en ella inundándome de inmediato por su inigualable calor. Un insuperable gemido mezclado con un profundo suspiro salió de sus labios.

_Oh, me apresuro para empezar_

_Corriendo en círculos_

Como siempre, nuestros cuerpos se reconocieron de inmediato, acoplándose cual ensamble perfecto. Comenzamos con embestidas suaves y profundas, yo no puedo evitar mirarla, observar cada uno de sus gestos de placer, no hay nada mejor que sus mejillas ruborizadas, sus ojos entrecerrados y su boca ligeramente abierta que deja escapar los que para mí, representan los sonidos más exquisitos que pueda oír.

_Persiguiéndonos, volviendo tal y como somos_

_Nadie dijo que sería fácil_

Fue ella misma quien apresuró el ritmo y yo lo hice aun más tomándola de las caderas y profundizando cada movimiento. Pude sentir como su cuerpo se tensó, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó como pocas veces lo había hecho, después me abrazó con fuerza clavándome las uñas en la espalda, mientras aun podía escuchar pequeños gemidos. Al igual que ella y casi de inmediato sentí como me aproximaba también al límite.

_Es una gran lástima para nosotros apartarnos_

_Nadie dijo que sería fácil_

La atraje aun más –si es posible- y un éxtasis inimaginable me invadió al grado de sentir que mi vista se nublaba al tiempo que un gemido ronco salió desde lo más profundo de mi garganta, sin interrumpir las envestidas que cada vez pierden más fuerza.

_Nadie dijo jamás que sería así de difícil_

_Oh llévame de nuevo al comienzo _

Nos quedamos recostados un momento en silencio, ella en mi pecho, mientras yo acaricio su brazo. Me siento tan feliz, no sé si aun sea necesario que le diga cuanto la amo y todo el discurso que tenía planeado antes de llegar. Y es que ahora, no es cuestión de tener que decirlo es que siento la necesidad de hacerlo, en verdad me nace hacerlo y lo haré.

—Serena, amor, necesito decirte algo —Busqué su mirada pero ella sigue recargada en mi pecho sin mirarme, me parece extraño, pero no necesito que me mire a los ojos para continuar —Mi princesa yo te…

**Serena**

—Darien, no, es que ya no es necesario que digas nada. Si alguien ha estado actuando como tonta aquí he sido yo —Me separé de él, me senté cubriendo mi cuerpo con la sábana y recargándome en la cabecera de la cama viendo al frente— Se dice que si en verdad deseas ver un cambio en los demás debes empezar por cambiar tú mismo— Darien adoptó la misma postura que yo y tomó mi mano. Esa era mi decisión después de todo lo sucedido ayer; ser yo la que cambie—Y eso es lo que haré. Ya es tiempo de madurar de verdad, de crecer y ser una mejor persona, de…

—No— Ahora fue él quien me interrumpió. Lo miré y simplemente no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo; mi querido Darien está llorando—Nunca me perdonaría el que tú llegarás a cambiar— Me rompe el corazón verlo así, es algo que jamás pensé y además no comprendo el motivo de sus lágrimas.

—Darien…mi querido Darien yo lo único que quiero es ser diferente, ser fuerte, más segura, dejar de ser una llorona como lo he sido toda mi vida, ser más consciente de las cosas que te molestan y dejar de hacerlas yo… yo sólo quiero ser una mejor persona para ti… que te sientas orgulloso de mí siquiera la mitad de lo que yo estoy de ti —¡Ah! Estoy diciendo que quiero dejar de ser una llorona y justo eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora. Cerré los ojos, pasé saliva y suspiré, no es momento para llorar. De pronto sentí como Darien se abalanzó hacia mí, recargando su cabeza en mi pecho y llorando como niño pequeño. Esto es simplemente irreal, ni en un millón de años esperé ver a Darien en una situación así. Lo rodeé con uno de mis brazos y limpié sus lágrimas. En verdad me destroza verlo así —¿Qué sucede? No llores Darien, aquí el fuerte eres tú, por favor no soporto verte así.

—Sucede que tengo miedo Serena, tengo tanto miedo. Tengo miedo de perderte, no sólo en el sentido de que te alejes, sino de perder a mi Serena llorona, caprichosa, distraída, noble, a esa mujer con el corazón más grande del universo, a la que me recibe siempre con una sonrisa y que no le importa ni el lugar, ni el momento para demostrarme que me ama. Nunca he querido hacerte cambiar Serena, jamás porque a esa es a quien yo amo, de la que me enamoré —No sé qué decir, ni que pensar. Me toma por sorpresa un Darien así ¿Qué le digo? ¿Cómo se supone que debo reaccionar?

—Eh… Darien…

—Aun no he terminado, por favor déjame, mostrarme vulnerable no es algo sencillo para mí. Desde que te conocí desde el primer instante que te vi, nació un sentimiento que me negaba a aceptar, pero que era más fuerte que yo, sólo que no sabía demostrarlo porque a mí nadie me enseñó a hacerlo. Desde la muerte de mis padres he estado solo, crecí sin recuerdos, no sabía lo que era amar a alguien que no fuera yo mismo, por eso cuando apareciste tú me aterró ese sentimiento, me dediqué a protegerte creyendo que con eso sería suficiente, pero seguí con mi máscara, con mi barrera mostrando un hombre seguro, fuerte y maduro, que ante los demás era más bien frío y duro—Ahora ambos lloramos abrazados el uno del otro ¿Cómo es que no pensé en eso? En lo que Darien había pasado, la vida tan difícil que tuvo que afrontar y solo.

—Soy una egoísta Darien, jamás pensé en ti ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Perdóname, por favor —él levantó la cara y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Sus ojos son tan bellos, todo él es tan perfecto. Lo amo, lo amo tato. No sé que más decir, me siento tan culpable ahora que lo único que deseo es escuchar que me perdona por mi egoísmo. Levantó su mano y fue él quien ahora limpió mis lágrimas.

—¿Perdonarte? Serena, lo único que tengo que decirte a ti es gracias ¿Qué hubiera hecho ese Darien frío y negado al amor sin una Serena? ¿Cómo hubiera sabido lo que es entirse amado si no me lo hubieses enseñado tú? Dime ¿Qué habría sido de mí… sin ti? Serena, en el momento que tú y yo nos encontramos nos convertimos en uno. En ti encontré lo que a mí tanto me faltaba; es chispa, ese calor, la alegría, el ver lo hermoso de las cosas simples de la vida. Sonará trillado o lo que quieras pero es la verdad, eres tú, eres mi complemento, mi otra mitad, más allá de ese pasado, de ese futuro, incluso más allá de Rini. Yo Darien Chiba te amo a ti Serena Tsukino hasta puedo jurar que infinitamente más de lo que llegó a amar Endymion a Serenity porque dudo que ella fuera siquiera la mitad de maravillosa de lo que tú eres.

—Darien —No pude decir más. Me hundí en su pecho y si, en efecto y para variar; comencé a llorar. Esta bien, olvidemos mi convicción de cambiar ¿A quién quiero engañar? Jamás dejaré de ser una niña llorona. Una niña llorona, enamorada del hombre más maravilloso del mundo: Darien Chiba.

**Darien**

Al final de cuentas nada sucedió como lo había planeado, no dije lo que pensé ni hice lo que quería. Pero viéndola y sintiéndola ahora, aquí y entre mis brazos me doy cuenta de que todo resultó mucho mejor. La amo, es la mujer de mi vida, mi motivo para seguir, para vivir. Porque después de sentir que la perdía me doy cuenta de mis errores, de todo lo que es para mí, de que amo con todo mi ser a Serena a mi Serena Tsukino y de ahora en adelante, en verdad lo demostraré.

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

**Hola! Esta vez tardé más en actualizar porque no saben el trabajo que me da escribir el lemon aun y no estaba segura, lo escribía y lo borraba y otra vez y otra vez y aun no quedé muy satisfecha, pero si seguía leyéndolo jamás lo iba a publicar así que ahí esta, espero no haberlas decepcionado ni con esa parte, ni con la reconciliación. No sean tan malas es que la inspiración como que andaba distraída. Ahora… ¿Quieren epílogo? Porque aun no se sabe que pasará con Aoi ni se enteran de lo de Rini. Hay niñas en verdad estoy muy apenada, siento que me quedó medio chafa. Prometo poner todo en el epílogo ok. Besos y gracias por haberme apoyado así. Abrazos.**

**A las demás les contesté en su cuenta okis ;)**

**VICO:** Hola! Vico espero te haya gustado la reconciliación porque como ya dije no me siento muy satisfecha me quedé como Michiru cuando Haruka la confundió con su gatita en amistades amorosas. Que bueno que te haya gustado lo que le pasó a la desgraciada de Aoi. Y ya verás como alguno de estos días me convenzo a mi esposo para que vayamos a tus tierras, igual tu estas invitada a mi no menos lindo Guanajuato okis. Besos mi lida Vico! Deberías abrir una cuenta aquí para poder seguir en contacto, te extrañaré, mientras si quieres buscarme en el face soy amiga de Patty me llamo igual que aquí Rosy Kuo Tenoh! Okis nos leemos amiga :)

**Soyprincesitamoon: **Awwww! Me encantó tu frase de que dejaron de ser dos y se convirtieron en uno sólo eso es muy lindo. Muchas gracias por decir que seguirás mis historias aunque sean SxS no importa que le cambies el nombre siempre y cuando no me abandones jeje y deberías animarte a abrir una cuenta aquí en FF ya estando seguro te animas a publicar algo y aunque sea Sere Darien te leeré yo leo de todo hay historias muy buenas de todos los personajes, pero igual te entiendo que es raro leer una pareja cuando no estas familiarizada con ella, pero ya verás que aquí todas son tan lindas que te enamoras de todos los personajes cuando lees historias de los demás yo por ejemplo juraba que sólo escribiría sobre Seiya y mira estoy escribiendo de Darien, cuando entré no me agradaba nada, pero poco a poco le he ido tomando cariño y heme aquí haciendo un fic de él ;)Gracias siempre por tus palabras igual si te animas a abrir una cuenta o lo que necesites aquí estoy en l face me puedes buscar con el mismo nombre que aquí ok. Besos.

**Starvenus: **Así es no podemos rebajar a Serena aunque claro que se merecía más por desgraciada y ofrecida, pero aun le espera más! Claro que si jajajaja me causa mucha gracia que siempre insultas a Darien y al final terminas con algo muy dulce, te entiendo entiendo tu coraje hacia él, pero ya ha decidido cambia y si no lo cumple ahora si lo dejamos si n Serena para que se le quite. Bueno muchas gracias por tus comentarios espero el siguiente y que tengas una linda semana van muchos besos. Gracias.


	10. Epílogo

Hola!

1.- VICO: Listo sabes que tú eres la culpable de esta historia ;)

2.- Gracias a Diiva quien fue mi primera amiga y me ha ayudado mucho aquí en el Fandom y que aunque sé no leerá esto *Seiya no la deja jaja* no puedo evitar mencionarla.

Ahora si a leer :)

**Epílogo**

**Serena**

¡Estoy nerviosa! Han pasado dos semanas desde que terminaron los peores sete días de mi existencia. Y ahora estoy en el hospital con Mina esperando a su Ginecobstetra; nerviosa como pocas, muy pocas veces en mi existencia; superado únicamente por la vez que Seiya me llevó a aquel lugar a bailar y entramos a una de las habitaciones, digo al menos en este momento si puedo hablar ¡Seiya jamás olvidaré ese día! Ahora bien, se preguntarán ¿Por qué Serena está nerviosa si la cita es para Mina? Y he ahí el motivo de mi inquietud: La cita no es para ella, sino para mí.

Estoy sentada en uno de los cómodos sofás del señor doctor, mi pierna que acaba de adquirir un nuevo tic nervioso no para de moverse y he descubierto no sé cuantas formas nuevas de tronarme los dedos, mientras mi mirada esta perdida en algún punto de la beige pared con un extraño acabado el cual me esta ayudando a distraerme, pues me permite encontrar diferentes figuras; un conejo, una tortuga, un Yoshi de Mario bros que incluso puedo jurar trae la gorra de Mario con todo y la "M" y ahora mi cabeza esta inclinada hacía mi lado derecho con toda la concentración del mundo puesta en esa figura que parece Tuxedo Mask.

—¡Serena! —El grito de Mina me sacó de mi transe, haciéndome saltar del susto ¿Qué le pasa? con los nervios que me cargo y ella gritándome así pudo haberme dado algo.

—No me grites de esa manera Mina ¿Qué no ves cómo estoy? —Contrario a mí, mi amiga se ve tan radiante mientras se come un flan Napolitano por el cual obligó a Seiya a detenerse y regresar por él después de haber pasado frente a una pastelería.

—Te llamé cerca de diez ocasiones, pero no me escuchabas —Puso el flan sobre la mesa y se acercó a mí posando su mano en mi hombro, con una de sus grandes sonrisas que ahora con el efecto del embarazo en verdad que la hace ver dulce—Tranquila Serena, todo estará bien ¿Qué es lo más que puede suceder? Que te confirmen que estás embarazada ¿Cierto? Y ambas sabemos que eso es lo que deseas ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así? —es cierto, no es como si me fueran a informar que estoy desahuciada o algo así ; aunque… estamos hablando de Rini, miren que no es cualquier cosa esa pequeña intrusa… mi pequeña intrusa ¡Mía y de Darien! Inconscientemente sonreí. No puedo negar que es lo que más deseo, pero es que lo que no cuadra en mi cabeza es que seré madre ¡Yo!

—¿Y si no soy una buena madre? No sé cómo es que puedes estar tan tranquila sabiendo que traerás a un bebé a este mundo si tú y Seiya son incapaces de cuidarse a sí mismos —Mina se inclinó y tomó una cucharada más de flan, lo saboreó un momento y me miró como cuando esta a punto de decir una de sus frases célebres.

—Serena, escucha cuidadosamente: no se trata de cuidarte a ti mismo se trata de cuidar el uno del otro ¿Comprendes? — Levante ambas cejas sorprendida ante su seriedad y en verdad que estoy tratando de disimular la risa que su expresión me causa—Lo que quiero decir es…—Hizo una pausa y volteó de nueva cuenta por otro bocado de flan que al igual que la vez anterior degustó sin prisa alguna y continuó—Nadie nace sabiendo ser padre, el punto aquí es que no estamos solas, y sé que Seiya estará cuando el bebé o yo lo necesitemos, sé que él cuidará de nosotros del mismo modo que yo cuidaré de ellos. Si, tal vez Seiya y yo no seamos las personas más maduras de este mundo, pero nos amamos y amamos a al pequeño Seiko —¿Seiko? — y confiamos en que apoyándonos el uno al otro lograremos ser unos buenos padres —Mmm… ciertamente lo que mi amiga dice es cierto, pero… ¿Seiko?

—¿Seiko? Mina esa es una marca de relojería—Su cara de pronto se apagó ¿Dije algo malo?

—Lo sé, pero es que… Estoy rendida hemos intentado mezclar nuestros nombre y ese fue el más decente… tomamos Sei de Seiya y Ko de Minako; aunque bah, aun no sabemos ni el sexo, pero decidí darle ese nombre mientras tanto, no sé me hace sentir más cerca a él o ella —Juro que Mina embarazada hablando de su bebé es lo más dulce y tierno que he visto en mi vida. Iba a contestar cuando se acercó la asistente del doctor anunciando nuestro turno.

**Darien**

Hoy comienza mi periodo vacacional y estoy solo en casa, se supone que Serena arregló todo en su trabajo de modo que nuestras vacaciones coincidieran, pero en lugar de quedarse conmigo ¿Qué hizo? Se fue con Mina desde muy temprano. Son las 2 de la tarde y es hora que aun no llega, además estaba tan extraña cuando le pregunté a dónde iban me dio un sinfín de excusas que ni ella misma entendía; que si a comprar ropa para su bebé, que si a su cita con el médico, que si con los suegros de Mina ¡Por dios! ¿Piensan ir hasta Kinmoku? Preferí no preguntar al fin de cuentas cosas de mujeres.

Estoy preparando una pequeña maleta, en estos quince días que tendré libres retomaré tiempo para ir a nadar por las tardes, Seiya y Yaten dijeron que me acompañarían, quedé de pasar por ellos, y ya se me hizo un poco tarde por esperar a Serena. Tomé mi maleta, estando a punto de salir sonó mi móvil -nuevo por cierto- es ella.

—¿Si? ¿En qué puedo ayudar a la mujer más hermosa del universo? —Escuché su risa, y yo sonreí también.

—¡Darien! Amor, disculpa se me hizo un poco tarde, estoy en casa de Amy, le pedí a Mina que me dejara aquí, llego como en una hora, Rei me llevará. Sólo quiero avisarte que no hagas planes para hoy en la noche, habrá cena en casa, estarán todos—Seguí mi camino rumbo al ascensor mientras seguía hablando por teléfono. Es raro ¿Cena en lunes?

—De acuerdo, pero ¿Por qué hoy? Y así tan de repente ¿Todo bien? —Desde hacía ya unos días notaba a Serena diferente; su mirada, su forma de hablar, algo estaba ocurriendo con ella, pero por más que le preguntaba no obtenía respuesta clara. Sólo espero no comenzar con secretos que traigan problemas como los de la última vez.

—No es nada, simplemente es una cena con nuestros amigos, hace mucho que no nos reunimos todos. Bueno te dejo amor, nos vemos en casa.

—Bien, iré a nadar un rato, te veo más tarde. Serena… te amo —Te amo, te amo, cómo disfruto ahora decir esas palabras a la menor provocación.

—Y yo a ti mi querido Darien. Adiós.

Iba en el auto con Seiya de copiloto y Yaten en el asiento trasero. Conversaban sobre su próximo lanzamiento y el éxito que habían tenido con el material anterior. Yo no participo mucho ¿Qué les puedo decir? La verdad es que su música no es de mi estilo y generalmente si no tengo un buen comentario que hacer, mejor funjo únicamente como oyente.

—¿Alguien sabe el motivo de la cena de hoy? —Pregunté tratando de cambiar a un tema en el que yo también pudiera participar, además de que en verdad me interesa saber el motivo.

De reojo noté como intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron. Algo raro esta sucediendo—Es un especie de festejo para anunciar la llegada del próximo bebé —Dijo Yaten sonriente. Pero si ya todos sabemos a cerca del embarazo de Mina. Seiya le dio un golpe en el brazo y Yaten se echó a reír.

—Sobre nuestro lanzamiento ya sabes que algunos cantantes acostumbran llamarle así a sus nuevos discos y Yaten es uno de ellos ¿No es así Yaten?

—Si, si, si —Contestó el pequeño Yaten con algo de sarcasmo en su voz. Yo me encogí de hombros y no pregunte nada más. Qué tontería llamarle bebé a su disco.

**Serena**

Estoy en casa de Amy. Mina tenía algo que hacer y yo quise pasar a darles la noticia a las demás quienes ya me esperaban ansiosas. Rei, Lita y extrañamente Amy también saltan de emoción por mi embarazo; si, resultó que si. Tengo 8 semanas de embarazo. Es un sentimiento tan extraño, tan hermoso en el momento en que ves a tu bebé en el ultrasonido; aunque no entiendas absolutamente nada, no le veas ninguna forma, ni puedas sentirlo aun, el sólo hecho de saber que está ahí te alegra la vida de una manera inimaginable.

—¿Entonces se lo dirás hoy en la cena? —Preguntó Lita sentándose a mi Lado con una gran sonrisa.

—Si, pero aun no sé cómo, quiero que sea algo especial, pero no se me ocurre nada.

—Eso no es novedad —Me dijo Rei en su nada amable tono que tanto la caracteriza.

—Rei, por favor, ahora no —La amable Amy al rescate— ¿Por qué no le envuelves el Ultrasonido como si fuera un regalo? Mmm…—Amy se quedó en silencio un momento y yo quiero acercarme y zarandearla para que me diga qué es lo que esta pensando— ¿Sabes?

—¿Qué? —Contesté apresuradamente, debo reconocer que estoy muy nerviosa ahora por cómo darle la noticia a Darien.

—Tranquila Serena, es sólo que estaba pensando que tal vez sería mejor que se lo dijeras en privado, no sé, creo que es un momento muy íntimo que es sólo de ustedes dos —¡Bravo! Genial, me lo dice ahora que ya esta todo preparado.

—Pero no te aflijas Serena tonta, mira podemos cenar todos juntos y después si así lo quieres ya cuando todos nos hayamos ido le entregas el Ultrasonido como te dice Amy —Si Rei sólo parece mala, pero también tiene sus destellos de comprensión y bondad; esporádicos, pero los tiene.

—Bueno, deja de complicarte la existencia y pasemos a un tema, tal vez no agradable, pero si divertido ¿Saben las últimas noticias de nuestra querida Dra. Akechi? — Ahora va Lita, que siempre en cuanto recuerda a "la querida Dra. Akechi" una macabra sonrisa se pinta en sus labios. Me contó que después de bajarla del piso diez en el que vivo, jalándola del pelo se hizo unas extensiones con el cabello que quedó en sus manos, pero no conforme con eso en alianza con Mina y con la ayuda de algunos conocidos de esta última hicieron circular anuncios en varias revistas con el nombre, dirección y teléfono –de casa, celular y hasta consultorio- de Aoi con una leyenda que rezaba "Soy una sexy y urgida Dra. Capaz de aliviar y satisfacer tus más bajos instintos, respondo al nombre de Little Hot Aoi por favor ven rápido que estoy desesperada. Precio accesible. Masajes con final feliz cargo extra, se aceptan tarjetas de crédito" la pobre mujer tuvo que cambiarse de casa, cambiar su numero de celular y la corrieron del hospital después de las constantes quejas de su asistente cansada de decir "no, aquí no hay ninguna Dra. Little Hot"

—Si, creo que salió de la ciudad después de nuestra amable visita —¿Uh? ¿Rei fue a hacerle una visita? En verdad comienzo a compadecer a esa mujer.

—¿Visita? — Rei y Lita se sonrieron con complicidad y después me miraron aun con su sonrisa de "soy muy maldita"

—Si, de hecho esa es la razón por la que se fue de la ciudad, le hicimos unas pequeñas sugerencias; fue inteligente y las puso en práctica — ¿Sugerencias? Hey ¿Se fue de la ciudad? Yo no estaba enterada de eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Se fue de la cuidad? ¿En dónde me perdí? ¿Qué hicieron Rei? —La sonrisa malévola de mi amiga se hizo más amplia y caminó hacia mí, sentándose a mí lado.

—Yo también necesitaba unas extensiones como las de Lita—Me abrazó y no sé que cara habré puesto, el punto es que se echó a reír como loca junto con Lita, mientras que Amy sonreía discretamente negando con la cabeza —No es verdad Serena tonta no la dejé calva, únicamente le dejamos claro que tú no estas sola y que si se metía contigo debía atenerse a las consecuencias, que por su bienestar nuestra sugerencia era que se alejara lo más posible, y de no hacerlo la próxima ves la arrastraríamos de los cabellos desde el último piso de la Torre de Tokio—Mis amigas son tan lindas, en verdad lo son, nunca pensé que harían todo esto por mí.

Conversamos por un rato más sin volver a tocar el tema de mi embarazo. Tomé la decisión de que como había dicho Amy lo mejor es decírselo en privado, no sé si haré lo de envolverlo como regalo, pero si será algo especial.

**Darien **

Pasé a dejar a Seiya y a Yaten en sus casas, se nos hizo más tarde de lo planeado porque Seiya insistió en que lo ayudara a escoger un vestido para su bebé ¡Por dios! Mima tiene 10 semanas de embarazo, aun no sabe el sexo, pero como dice estar seguro de que será una niña. Le seguí su locura y compró lo que yo le sugerí. Como su bebé nacerá en temporada de frío opté por un tierno conjunto conformado por unos pantalones color rosa junto con un pequeño suéter blanco con puntos del mismo color que el pantalón y una simpática boina estilo inglés igual de rosada; su bebé parecerá una bola rosa.

Que tonto me siento; voy sonriendo como idiota con sólo imaginar que esa bola rosa en lugar de ser de Seiya y Mina fuera nuestra Rini, de hecho elegí esa ropa pensando en ella. Tal vez debamos empezar a planear su llegada. El ver a mi amigo tan emocionado hizo despertar mi instinto paterno. Creo que hoy en la noche le comentaré que necesitamos esmerarnos un poco más en traer a Rini al mundo.

Llegué a casa a las 7:10 pm. La cena es a las 8:00 y todo por culpa de Seiya. Abrí la puerta y me sorprendí ante tanto silencio. Caminé en dirección a la habitación y fue ahí dónde encontré a Serena terminando de ponerse su vestido. Regresé a la sala antes de que me viera y escondí el ramo de tulipanes blancos y los chocolates que le traje para sorprenderla después. Regresé a la habitación y por el reflejo del espejo me miró y sonrió. Giró hacia mí y ya sé lo que me preguntará.

—¿Te gusta? — Lo que pensé. Me acerqué a ella y la tomé de ambas manos mirándola de arriba hacia abajo. Cabello lacio, maquillaje ligero, el vestido es sencillo; color azul marino que delinea a la perfección cada curva de su cuerpo a pesar de no ser tan ajustado, de un solo hombro y conozco tan bien sus piernas que estoy seguro esta entre 10 y 15 cm arriba de la rodilla ¡Eso es muy alto!

—Me encanta —Contesté sin pensarlo más. La miré nuevamente; si se ve hermosa, pero la altura de ese vestido…

—¿Qué? —Me preguntó llevándose las manos a la cintura y sonriendo.

—¿No crees que esta un poco alto el vestido?

—Darien—Me dijo arrastrando la última silaba de mi nombre.

—Es broma —sonreí ¡Claro que es en serio! Si tan sólo no tuviera esas piernas tan perfectas. Ella me abrazó y yo suspiré asumiendo mi derrota ante el vestido azul.

—Anda, se te hará tarde, ya no deben de tardar en llegar Lita y Andrew—En ese momento pensé en proponerle cancelar la bendita cena grupal y reducir el numero de comensales a únicamente ella y yo.

—Que bien hueles —Comencé a besarle el cuello. Sé que no me dejará pasar de ahí, pero nada pierdo con intentar ¿No? Trató de soltarse de mi abrazo entre risitas hasta que al fin permití que lo hiciera. — Por cierto, me dijo Seiya que no los esperemos para cenar, llegarán tarde, sólo nos acompañarán un rato. Ya sabes que ambos están muy ocupados terminando proyectos pendientes para esperar al su bebé— Serena sonrió de una manera extraña, asintió y salió de la habitación sin decirme nada más. De verdad que estos últimos días parece no escucharme, es como si estuviera en otro mundo, en un mundo muy agradable por cierto porque siempre sonríe así. Hoy después de la cena tendré que preguntarle seriamente qué es lo que sucede.

**Serena**

Escuché a Darien entrar a la ducha, mientras yo termino de acomodar la mesa. No puedo dejar de sonreír. Ya quiero ver su cara de emoción y felicidad cuando lo sepa. Amy tiene razón; se lo diré después de la cena, creo que ambos lo disfrutaremos más si lo hacemos más íntimo.

Apenas terminaba de poner el último plato cuando escuché el timbre. Deben ser Lita y Andrew con la comida. Pobre Lita siempre es ella la que trae la comida, independientemente de quienes sean os anfitriones, ellos dos siempre son los encargados de esa parte. Caminé el dirección a la puerta, y antes de abrir me detuve a observar cómo se veía la mesa a la distancia. Mmm… creo que no me quedó tan mal. Pasé una mano por mi cabello para acomodarlo un poco y abrí.

—¡Te ves tan hermosa! Te va muy bien la maternidad —Ese fue el saludo de Lita mientras se lanzaba sobre mí y yo como por reflejo volteé a mirar en dirección al pasillo que da a las habitaciones ¿No puede ser un poco discreta?

—¡Sshh! —Fue lo primero que le dije cuando logré soltarme —Darien está en la habitación y aun no lo sabe —Ella hizo una ¡oh! Muda con sus labios y asintió, mientras Andrew sonreía. —Pasen—Me aparté, dejándoles la entrada libre.

Darien salió de la ducha y pronto estuvo con Andrew en la sala conversando. No tardaron en llegar los demás a excepción de Mina y Seiya. Rei y Yaten que como de costumbre venían discutiendo, llegaron algo tarde siendo ese el pretexto de su pelea para esta ocasión_—"Disculpen la tardanza, es que ALGUIEN que no quiero decir su nombre pero esta parado a mí lado y tiene los ojos verdes tarda más arreglándose que toda una cuadrilla de modelos"_ —Dijo Rei cuando abrí la puerta antes siquiera de saludar—_Nunca te pedí que me esperaras ¿O sí?_ —Fue la respuesta de Yaten. No entiendo cómo es que sobreviven a ese matrimonio.

La cena fue muy agradable, ya estábamos todos conversando en la sala; Yaten y Andrew se encontraban en su propia plática a cerca de la próxima gira de los Three Lights; Darien y Taiki conversaban sobre algunos artículos de medicina que a Taiki le resultaban interesantísimos, mientras las chicas y yo estábamos en la terraza hablando en voz baja sobre la llegada de los próximos bebés y quién sería la próxima. Llegando a la conclusión de que sería Lita, Rei y luego Amy; en ese orden. Escuché el timbre sonar.

—Deben ser Mina y Seiya —Me levanté dispuesta a abrir pero escuché a Darien decir que él lo haría. Aun así decidimos entrar a la sala para recibirlos y recalentar un poco de la cena por si tenían hambre.

Darien abrió la puerta y me quedé helada al ver como mi amiga lo abrazaba efusivamente al tiempo que le entregaba una bolsa color rosa con un dibujo de un gran chupón y letras que decía "Soy Niña" ¡WTF! ¡No!

—¡Felicidades Darien! —Todos dirigían miradas intermitentes entre mi cara y la escena de Mina con Darien sin hacer comentario alguno. Olvidamos por completo comunicarle lo planeado a Mina. Lo último que ella supo fue que el decirle lo del bebé era el motivo de la cena.

Darien me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, nunca pensé que pudiera abrirlos tanto y su boca también iba abriéndose como en cámara lenta. Ante esto Seiya tomó a Mina del brazo, se asomó y sonrió nerviosamente.

—Hola a todos, fue un gusto verlos, con permiso —Me miró como pidiendo disculpas y se llevó a su esposa casi a rastras; ella no había comprendido lo sucedido.

—Igual nosotros nos retiramos —Fue ahora Taiki quien habló, mientras Darien seguía parado al lado de la puerta con su cara de feliz y sorprendido.

—Anda Yaten, levántate o también quieres ser el último en irte—Le grito Rei a su esposo tomándolo de la mano para levantarlo del sillón.

—Ya cállate—Fue su respuesta mientras la toma de la cintura y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Hasta mañana—Dijeron Andrew y Lita al unísono.

—Gracias por venir— Darien, sin quitar la mirada de mí. Cerró la puerta, miró la bolsa que Mina le había entregado y sacó ropa de bebe en color rosado. Me miró nuevamente con los ojos brillantes a causa de las lágrimas que querían salir de sus hermosos y azules ojos y sonrió.

—Yo la escogí —Fruncí el ceño confundida ¿Ya lo sabía? —Seiya me llevó a escogerla sin saber que era para…—Sonrió ampliamente y era visible su emoción.

—Para Rini—Completé su frase, me fui rumbo a la habitación y saqué de mi cajón de ropa interior; uno de mis mejores escondites, la pequeña caja de regalo dónde esta el Ultrasonido. Al salir me lo encontré de pie en mitad de la sala con un hermoso ramo de Tulipanes blancos en una mano y una caja de chocolates en la otra.

—De haberlo sabido antes hubiera traído dos cajas —Avanzó hacía mí, me entregó las cosas que difícilmente pude tomar y me abrazó. Transmitiéndome con ese abrazo su emoción y felicidad. Comenzando ambos a llorar.

**Darien**

—Gracias— Le dije a Serena, sintiendo que esas palabras no eran suficientes en ese momento —Te amo, no sabes cuanto te amo. Eres la prueba más grande de que dios existe y que jamás me abandonó aunque sus pruebas fueron difíciles todo tenía una razón y esa razón era que tenía que llegar a ti, encontrarte a ti para dejar de ser Darien y Serena y convertirnos en uno sólo, tú eres mi recompensa, lo mejor de mí y juro que te amaré y estaré contigo para llenarte de amor por toda la eternidad, más allá de todo; de la vida, de la muerte, del tiempo y la distancia yo te encontraré, nuestro amor siempre se encontrará y nos unirá.

Porque nuestro amor es verdadero, más allá de toda irrealidad, porque aguardó paciente con la esperanza del volvernos a encontrar y regresó aun más fuerte, tanto que al fin florecerá.

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

Gracias por leerme, por sus alertas, favoritos y comentarios, me alegraron los días.

Bueno mis queridas amigas del Reino de Mamo-chan se ha terminado ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado porque a mí si me agradó n.n pero también estoy triste u.u porque con muchas de ustedes ya no tendré contacto. Al menos por un rato porque tengo planeado regresar pronto, pero esta vez será con un Sere/Seiya/Haruka dónde también participará Darien, no será el malo ni algo por el estilo, así que igual espero verlas por ahí ok les dejo mi correo por si quieren ponerse en contacto conmigo es: **rosyha87 g mail . com** sólo quiten los espacios porque si lo pongo todo junto no aparece. Lo de Aoi lo tomé de las sugerencias de VICO y de Walkmoon ojala hayan quedado satisfechas en ese aspecto y lo de que dejaron de ser Serena y Darien gracias a soyprincesitamoon sólo lo adecué un poco. Bueno besos y hasta la próxima que seguramente la habrá, no sé ni pronto peor la habrá. Besos a todas fueron muy lindas conmigo. Las extrañaré.

Háganme muy feliz por última ocasión y dejen un lindo Rw para saber si les gustó ok.

**Pathya:** Jajaja que bueno que te gustó tienes razón echando a perder se aprende y ahí voy poco a poco. Saludos y muchas gracias por tu comentario. Ojalá ye haya gustado el final del final :)

**Starvenus: **Sorry, pero tu correo no aparece, arriba les dejo el mío si quieres escríbeme y vemos que onda ok :) no le veo mayor problema pero igual para que me pases el enlace y ver cómo le va a la historia. Besos y estamos en contacto ok. Espero te haya gustado.

**VICO: **¿Te gustó tu historia? Espero que si amiga mía. Te dejo mi correo porque el tuyo no me aparece T.T igual yo tampoco tenía face hasta que entré a estas ondas y pues más que nada lo uso para estar en contacto con ustedes! Aawww te extrañaré, pero por ahí mandame un correin ok o si te animas a abrir el face soy Ross Kuo ;) besos espero te haya gustado mucho.


End file.
